


Пришлёшь? Без обязательств //Hotline Bling

by ConsortNeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс просит у своего случайного партнёра фото члена. К сожалению, он ошибается номером...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotline Bling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124605) by [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression). 



> Я так смотрю, в последнее время модно переводить Hotline Bling… :)
> 
> И да - если кто ещё не в курсе:  
> 1\. Это те самые тридцать семь тысяч слов про член Кайло Рена. Великолепный. Член. И совсем немножко про восемь кубиков пресса. И про его потрясающую культуру письменной речи. Но в основном всё-таки про член.  
> 2\. Нет, в переводе менее пошлым текст не стал (я надеюсь).  
> 3\. Но вообще-то фик действительно весьма романтичен, как ни странно.  
> 4\. В фике есть нецензурная лексика, но ей там на самом деле не ругаются. Потому что ей в фике разговаривают.  
> 5\. Я предупреждала? Я предупреждала.  
> 6\. Разрешение на перевод, конечно, получено.  
> 7\. Особенности повествования, увы, делают автоматическую проверку орфографии фактически бесполезной. Поэтому хочу подчеркнуть, насколько сильно я люблю котиков, которые сообщают мне об ошибках. Не стесняйтесь, пожалуйста!
> 
>  
> 
> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

Хакс был возбужден. И хотел спать. Хотел спать — и был возбуждён. Отвратительное сочетание. Он потянулся за телефоном, заряжавшимся на тумбочке у кровати. Поморщился от яркого света экрана. Три часа ночи. И через три часа ему вставать; только вот кое-что ещё решило встать прямо сейчас.

Он застонал в подушку. Лениво искать хорошее порно в интернете, но он слишком устал, чтобы дрочить на собственное воображение. Ужасающая дилемма. Он бросил телефон назад на тумбочку, и тот приземлился на маленькую записку, лежавшую там уже третий день. Номер его последнего партнёра.

Хакс тогда, помнится, сильно напился и подцепил в клубе какого-то совершенно случайного парня. Он даже не очень хорошо помнил, как тот выглядел, тем более что проснулся Хакс после той ночи в одиночестве. С запиской на тумбочке. Вообще-то, судя по воспоминаниям, член у парня был что надо — толстый, красивый, замечательно заполнивший задницу Хакса. Он был бы не против увидеть его ещё раз. Только член, не парня. О нет, Хакс бы не стал встречаться второй раз со случайным партнером.

Ну… парню-то об этом знать не обязательно, так ведь?

Он снова потянулся за телефоном, на этот раз прихватив и записку.  
Зевая, он сощурился на накорябанные цифры, пытаясь набрать их на клавиатуре без ошибок. Затем — открыл мессенджер и напечатал сообщение.

 **[2:56]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Пришли фото члена. Хочу кончить и поспать уже наконец.

Хакс ухмыльнулся. Теперь он вспомнил, что того парня заводило, когда Хакс чего-то требовал. Точно пришлёт. Что? Сейчас три часа ночи? Да кого это волнует.

Две галочки — сообщение прочитано; многоточие — парень что-то печатает в ответ.

 **[2:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: чоо  
 **[2:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: 0_о

 **[2:58]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: О боже, просто сделай это уже!

 **[2:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: меня зовут не боже  
 **[2:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: ок  
 **[2:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: ща  
 **[3:00]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_

Хакс самодовольно открыл фото и ухмыльнулся. Да, замечательное зрелище. Длинный, красивый, уже наполовину возбуждённый член лежит на мощном бедре, усеянном родинками и веснушками.

Погодите-ка.

Это было совсем не то, что Хакс с такой нежностью вспоминал. Например, волосы у того парня точно были светлыми. А здесь — тёмные. Да и член гораздо больше…

Хаксов собственный член тем временем встал при виде такого великолепия; он потёр его через пижамные штаны, печатая одновременно другой рукой:

 **[3:01]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Это не твой член.  
 **[3:01]** |)артВ3йд3р: всю жизнь был мой

Хакс, прикусив губу, приспустил штаны и провёл рукой по полностью возбужденному члену. Большим пальцем — прямо по щели на головке… ох, да, идеально. Он тихо застонал и набрал последнее сообщение:

 **[3:02]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Не тот номер. Прошу прощения. Но фото я сохраню — это просто замечательный член. Спокойной ночи.

Он отложил телефон — на тумбочку, экраном вниз, и достал баночку с лубрикантом. Смазал ладонь, затем — член. Он откинулся на подушки и стал быстро и жёстко дрочить, представляя себе в подробностях член с фотографии. Он, наверное, очень красив, когда полностью возбужден. Покрасневший и, возможно, немного изогнутый вверх. Большой. Мощные бёдра говорили о длинных ногах — да и вообще тот парень, скорее всего, был высоким.

Хакс всхлипнул, представив, как он трахается с этим высоким парнем до изнеможения. Или, даже лучше, как он сосёт этот член… или! Или как он сам трахает это огромное тело, так, как хочет, и дрочит красивый член собственным кулаком.

Он представил, как его собственные губы растягиваются вокруг этого толстого члена, как сложно было бы отсасывать так, чтобы не подавиться слишком сильно, как…

Сдавленно застонав, Хакс кончил. Он, нахмурившись, посмотрел на липкое безобразие на своей руке и вытер руку о простыню. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти в ванную — просто поменяет постельное завтра.

Удовлетворенный, он перевернулся на бок и заснул в считанные секунды — чтобы проснуться через три часа от звука будильника.  
На телефоне было семь непрочитанных сообщений с (как он теперь знал) неизвестного номера.

 **[3:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты дрочишь  
 **[3:03]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[3:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: ага точно дрочишь  
 **[3:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля у меня встал

 **[3:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: хошь я потом еще пришлю  
 **[3:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: тока ты тож  
 **[3:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: спн

Хакс закрыл мессенджер, но не стёр сообщения. Кто знает — вдруг ему ещё раз понадобится… подобная информация. Никогда не мешает быть готовым ко всему.

Взгляд в зеркало после утренних уходовых процедур: как всегда, ходячее совершенство. На кухне Хакс заварил крепкий чай и съел полтоста с джемом. Он вышел из своей небольшой квартирки ровно в семь. Улица встретила его пронизывающим холодом и пляшущими в воздухе снежинками; да уж, зима в этом году пришла рано. Ещё конец октября, а на выходных обещают снежную бурю! Он покрепче намотал шарф вокруг шеи, поправил сумку-почтальонку (от Dolce & Gabbana), глубоко вздохнул и медленно, осторожно направился к станции метро, стараясь не поскользнуться на обледеневшем тротуаре.

В офис сенатора Органы он зашёл без нескольких минут восемь — и остался раздосадован тем фактом, что босс уже была на месте. Если она пришла раньше него, это означало, что его ждёт много работы. Очень много. Больше, чем обычно.

— А, мистер Хакс, — вежливо улыбнулась сенатор Органа. У Хакса были немного странные отношения с боссом. Ей, очевидно, нравилось, как он выполнял свою работу — как он превосходил все ожидания во всём, что бы ему ни поручали. Но в некоторых политических аспектах они расходились настолько, что коллеги зачастую интересовались, почему он с такими взглядами не переметнулся к сенатору Сноуку.

Ну, по правде, дело было в амбициях Хакса. Он прекрасно понимал, что Сноук, конечно, многое обещал — но вряд ли что-то сделает. Сноуку не стать президентом; а вот Органе…

— Я могу с вами поговорить минутку? В моём кабинете? — спросила Органа.

— Конечно, — Хакс кивнул, кинул сумку на свой стол и последовал за сенатором в кабинет. Какое у неё было сложное лицо, когда она закрывала дверь. Он сделал что-то не так? Она же не уволит его сейчас, да? Какие-то проблемы с его новой аналитикой? Может, не стоило писать столько своих комментариев. Он, конечно же, не пытался указывать ей, что делать, он просто выражал свое мнение. Ей нравилось, когда подчинённые выражали своё мнение.

Ну, по крайней мере, она так всем говорила.

— Бреннан, сколько вам лет?

О чёрт. _По имени_.

— Тридцать один, мэм, — сказал он неуверенно. Прозвучало достаточно глупо — как будто он не знал, сколько ему лет.

Органа почему-то нахмурилась, а затем кивнула — словно что-то решила.

— И у вас никого нет, так ведь?

Так. Хорошо. Он знал, что Органа замужем; не самый удачный брак, но всё же… Она что сейчас — сделала ему предложение? Она не в курсе, что Хакс предпочитает парней?

Он просто кивнул, опасаясь, что собственный голос может его подвести.

— Отлично! — Органа… хлопнула в ладоши?.. и улыбнулась. — Мой сын будет на Рождественской вечеринке. Я подумала, что вам было бы неплохо познакомиться. Вы и ваша дисциплинированность пошли бы ему на пользу. Вы определенно должны встретиться.

Сын? А, ну да. Где-то в глубинах памяти Хакс хранил информацию, что у неё есть сын. О нем просто не говорили. Среди персонала ходили слухи, что Органа с сыном не очень ладили; он жил где-то на Западном побережье — голодный художник или что-то вроде. Хакс обычно гордился, что не вникает в офисные слухи — это отвлекало. Лучше бы он вникал. Потому что теперь его босс пытается свести его с кем-то! С кем-то… с каким-то неудачником, который даже не потрудился изучить что-нибудь серьёзное и вместо этого бездельничает в ожидании вдохновения.

Хаксу прекрасно жилось без отношений. Особенно без отношений с сыном босса. С другой стороны, работу ему тоже терять не хотелось.

— Это вы так пытаетесь сказать, что радушно приглашаете меня на вашу Рождественскую вечеринку? — осведомился он сухо.

— Да, можете это так воспринимать, — рассмеялась Органа. — Бреннан, пожалуйста, не сердитесь. Я просто старая женщина, которая хочет счастья своему ребенку. Я это всё говорю вам как… гм… предупреждение, чтобы не было неожиданностей. Ну, чтобы вы не притащили кого-нибудь с собой на вечеринку. Я знаю, до Рождества ещё два месяца; но я люблю всё планировать заранее. Знаете, я ему вчера рассказывала по Скайпу про ваши исследования, и он вами заинтересовался. Это редко случается. Я имею в виду, он редко чем-то или кем-то интересуется.

— Ох, ну не смотрите на меня так! Я просто упомянула, как я счастлива, что вы на меня работаете, и как вы посвящаете работе всё свое время. Я не показывала фотографии! Но он много спрашивал — и о вас, и в целом об офисе. Это было очень мило.

Брови Хакса, кажется, уже доползли до линии волос. Сын Органы интересовался _им_? Просто потому, что мать рассказала ему о бизнес-процессах в офисе? Он мысленно фыркнул. Скорее уж, сенаторский сын просто делал вид, что интересуется работой матери — и Хаксом заодно.

— Благодарю вас, мэм. — Хакс почти улыбнулся. Почти.

***

А через несколько дней ему пришло следующее сообщение. Ни с того ни с сего.

Хакс уютно устроился за настоящим японским столиком-котацу, который сохранял его ноги в тепле. Он был занят исследованиями для следующей цели предвыборной кампании Органы. Контактные линзы пришлось заменить на очки — в глаза как будто песка насыпали. Когда телефон — достаточно поздно — звякнул о новых сообщениях, Хакс сощурился на часы. Полпервого ночи. Это кто из немногочисленных Хаксовых друзей посмел ему что-то послать в такое время?

Хакс разблокировал экран движением пальца. С экрана на него посмотрел член.

Полностью вставший член, сжатый огромной ладонью.

Хакс сглотнул слюну.

К фотке прилагался текст.

 **[12:38]** |)артВ3йд3р: думаю о тебе

Да какого черта?

 **[12:40]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Мне казалось, ты меня уже заблокировал. Ну, знаешь, не тот номер и всё такое.

 **[12:40]** |)артВ3йд3р: те нра?  
 **[12:40]** |)артВ3йд3р: со стояком он прям шедевр  
 **[12:40]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[12:40]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

Хакс понятия не имел, что на него нашло, но нахальный собеседник вызвал у него лёгкую ухмылку. Он скрестил ноги под котацу и поправил очки двумя пальцами. Он не знает этого парня и никогда не узнает. Какая всё-таки замечательная штука — анонимность.

 **[12:41]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Да. Отличный член. Ты меня балуешь. Теперь я точно отлично подрочу и неплохо посплю ночью.

 **[12:42]** |)артВ3йд3р: о даааа  
 **[12:42]** |)артВ3йд3р: детка  
 **[12:42]** |)артВ3йд3р: знаешь как было бы круче  
 **[12:43]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[12:43]** |)артВ3йд3р: с твоими губками на нем

Хакс закатил глаза. Ну надо же — к такому прекрасному члену прилагается такой мудак. Хотя не важно. Эта беседа определенно была ниже его достоинства; вот только член Хакса уже начал вставать. Может, удастся достать ещё несколько фоток? (Он действительно сохранил ту первую. В папке под названием «Скрины рецептов».)

 **[12:45]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: А как же. Люблю сосать члены. Особенно большие. Твой бы просто замечательно поместился у меня во рту — до самого горла. Представь: я сосу его, давясь; вообще-то, у меня большой опыт, но ТВОЙ член… хм. Да, я давлюсь им и постанываю, у меня слёзы текут из глаз. Я отсасываю тебе и трогаю себя одновременно. Ты просто растекаешься от удовольствия по кровати — ты всё готов сделать, чтобы ещё раз ощутить прикосновения моих рук… моих губ… моего языка. Ты, чёртов огромный лось, готов умолять на коленях, чтобы просто ещё раз ощутить МЕНЯ.

Вау. Большой палец бегал по клавиатуре сам по себе; в штанах было неудобно. Очень тесно.

И… никакого ответа. Хакс был разочарован. Он вообще-то очень старался написать что-то хорошее! Нахмурившись, Хакс отложил телефон и уставился на потемневший экран ноутбука. Он раздражённо ударил по пробелу — явно сильнее, чем требовалось, послал члену мысленную команду «не сейчас!» и продолжил работать… ну ладно, стал просматривать гифки с котиками. От этого занятия его и оторвал сигнал о новом сообщении.

 **[12:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: спс  
 **[12:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: ахуено было  
 **[12:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: я терь спать лягу раньше  
 **[12:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: спс  
 **[12:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: бб  
 **[12:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: в след раз пришли член  
 **[12:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу его видеть на моей мобиле

 **[12:54]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: С чего ты вообще взял, что я мужчина?

Парень-с-большим-членом прочитал, но так и не ответил. Хакс раздраженно фыркнул и закрыл ноутбук.

Тот парень дрочил на сообщение Хакса — одной мысли было достаточно, чтобы в штанах снова стало тесно. Хакс, с тяжелым вздохом покорившись судьбе, засунул руку в штаны.

***

В следующие пару недель грипп изрядно выкосил ряды сотрудников офиса Органы; Хакс был одним из немногих, кто не заболел. Он никогда раньше столько не работал. Это было почти слишком — даже для него. Хакс спал четыре часа в сутки, падая в кровать сразу же, когда приходил домой, чтобы в шесть утра снова проснуться по будильнику.

Он даже разлогинился из всех приложений на телефоне, оставив только те, которые были связаны с работой. (Не то чтобы его отсутствие в мессенджерах кто-нибудь заметил.)

Зато, когда в конце ноября это сумасшествие, наконец, закончилось, Хакса повысили. Органа была явно впечатлена — он один сделал почти всю работу. Теперь у Хакса был собственный кабинет, неплохая добавка к зарплате, и следующие три дня были выходные. Учитывая, что сегодня — вторник, это означало пять дней настоящего долгожданного отпуска.

Не забронировать ли рейс в Калифорнию? Матери достался после развода неплохой пляжный домик там. Нет, пожалуй, всё же не стоит — стресс от перелёта и инквизиторские вопросы о его отсутствующей личной жизни — не то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Сегодня он решил дать волю своим слабостям и заказал домой в любимом тайском ресторане всего, чего только хотелось. Получилось многовато; когда он закончил ужинать (вечно мерзнущие ноги, как всегда, уютно спрятаны под котацу), на столе была ещё гора еды. Не позвать ли Фазму? Она бы всё подмела за секунды — Фазма ела как лошадь.

Насытившись, Хакс откинулся назад, пододвинув поближе бокал холодного вина, и снова залогинился во все приложения на телефоне. Как он и думал, ни одного сообщения за неделю. Наверное, стоило бы начать волноваться о тенденциях собственных социальных взаимоотношений; но он вздохнул почти с облегчением от того, что никто его не беспокоил.

Ну, то есть как — «никто».

Загрузившийся мессенджер поприветствовал Хакса тремя новыми фотками члена — одна красивее другой. Он жадно пролистал их, чуть не подавившись вином на последней. Её прислали вчера в четыре утра: всё тот же великолепный член с насаженной на него небольшой, круглой, идеальной задницей.

«эт мог быть ты. если б ты меня не игнорил», — гласила подпись.

Он даже на мгновение восхитился самомнением этого идиота. Мудак, очевидно, думал, что Хакс раздвинет перед ним ноги только из-за эстетичного члена?

Фыркнув, он набрал ответ:

 **[11:23]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Мне жалко этого беднягу; ты же его разорвёшь.

Как ни странно, долго ждать ответа не пришлось.

 **[11:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне тож жалко  
 **[11:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: что эт не ты  
 **[11:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: думал ты меня заблокировал  
 **[11:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: я рад что нет  
 **[11:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты любишь мой член  
 **[11:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: я б те засадил по яйца  
 **[11:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: при встрече

Хакс даже ничего не успел ответить на эту россыпь сообщений, как уже пришли следующие.

 **[11:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: пришли фото члена  
 **[11:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне нужно знать  
 **[11:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: какой он

 **[11:27]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я абсолютно точно не собираюсь присылать тебе эротические фото. Может, тебе вообще 12 лет.

 **[11:27]** |)артВ3йд3р: 12 лет  
 **[11:27]** |)артВ3йд3р: с таким конским хером  
 **[11:27]** |)артВ3йд3р: лол

Хакс закрыл глаза. От этих, с позволения сказать, _текстов_ у него буквально физически разболелась голова.

Он медленно набрал сообщение:

 **[11:28]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Твой ник на это явно указывает.

 **[11:28]** |)артВ3йд3р: ктоб говорил  
 **[11:28]** |)артВ3йд3р: пришли фотку  
 **[11:28]** |)артВ3йд3р: я знаю у тя стоит  
 **[11:28]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя стоит на мой член

 **[11:29]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: О господи. Всё. Я ухожу из онлайна.

Хакс увидел, что его собеседник начал что-то печатать, но вышел из мессенджера не дожидаясь ответа. О боже. Вот же извращенец.

И всё-таки, что его выдало? Этот мудак ведь не только понял, что Хаксу нравится его член; он как-то смог угадать, какого Хакс пола.

(И, конечно, никому не нужно было знать, что отпуск начался с передергивания на новые фотки члена.)

***

Ночь пятницы. Фазма вытащила Хакса в клуб; ну, один из тех клубов, в которых можно находиться, только непрерывно заливая в себя выпивку. Непрерывность явно не была проблемой, учитывая его новую неплохую зарплату, да и в клубе — как знали! — была скидка на коктейли. В общем, они с Фазмой уже прилично так налакались, и он не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как рассказать ей про того парня с членом.

Фазма отвечала на истории Хакса о прекрасном члене хихиканьем и фырканьем, а затем потребовала его телефон. Ей тоже хотелось оценить фотки. Хакс, удивляясь сам себе, обнаружил, что ему вовсе не хочется ни с кем этими фотографиями делиться — и поэтому сейчас он, невнятно протестуя, отбивался от подруги и пытался спрятать телефон.

Фазма закатила глаза.

— Ну Хакс, ну не будь таким засранцем… Давай телефон сюда!

Она была на четыре сантиметра выше него и раз в пять сильнее; исход этой схватки был предрешен. И, конечно, она сразу поняла, в какой папке искать веселые картинки.

Хакс иногда её ненавидел.

— Ваау, — она увлеченно разглядывала то, о чем была уже наслышана. — Какой член. А руки, руки ты видел? Чтоб меня кверх ногами драли, вот это лось! Ты б на нём потерялся.

Хакс фыркнул, допив очередной коктейль.

— Ага, конечно. Я рассказывал, какой у него ник? Ему, наверное, лет пятнадцать — эй, какого хрена ты творишь?! — запаниковал он, наблюдая, как она что-то печатает.

Фазма подняла указательный палец — мол, заткнись нахрен — и продолжила набирать текст второй рукой.

— Просто рассказываю парню-с-членом, что ты тут чуть ли не стихи пишешь о его агрегате… и что ты бы не против с ним поебаться.

— Чего?! — завопил Хакс, пытаясь отобрать телефон.

Фазма, не давая ему дотянуться и ухмыляясь, продолжила печатать.

— О, ему нравится, — сказала она самодовольно. — И он всё ещё хочет фотку твоего члена. Но у меня есть идея получше.

— А?

Фазма внезапно направила на него телефон. Нет, она не посмеет!.. Хакс как раз успел заслонить лицо руками, когда его ослепило фотовспышкой. Какого хрена?!

Он ещё моргал, не отнимая ладоней от лица, а Фазма уже продолжила печатать.

— Отдай мой чёртов телефон. Немедленно, — прошипел Хакс. Это уже не смешно; если она действительно послала его фотку…

— Ну что ж ты за сучка, а, Хакс? — Фазма, тем не менее, отдала телефон, узнав его фирменный «не шути со мной» тон. — Ладно, господи, не дуйся, пойду ещё коктейль возьму.

Хакс, уже поглощенный проматыванием сообщений, просто показал ей средний палец. Чёрт побери, она действительно писала парню-с-длинным-членом.

 **[1:01]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: я тут слушаю монологи про твой член  
 **[1:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты кто  
 **[1:02]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: подруга «Уизли». ты вроде хотел фото его члена?  
 **[1:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: ДА  
 **[1:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: пжлста  
 **[1:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне оч нужно  
 **[1:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: сорри чувак. мы в клубе. могу прислать тебе его целиком.  
 **[1:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: я эт переживу  
 **[1:03]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[1:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: врядли  
 **[1:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: давай!  
 **[1:05]** _Уизли_из_Слизерина прислал фотографию!_  
 **[1:05]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: вот так. лица правд не видно. жаль, он милый.  
 **[1:06]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: ой. он меня ща убьет. бб.

Хакс гипнотизировал свой телефон взглядом. Парень-с-членом писал ответ. Хакс зарычал на телефон. Лица не было видно — слава богу! — но фотка была просто нелепой. Выглядело так, как будто…

 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: омг розовые волосы  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя розовые волосы  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: ахуено  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты милый

 **[1:07]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: У меня НЕ розовые волосы. Это освещение в клубе. И вообще — оставь меня в покое. Я НЕ пришлю тебе фото моего члена. Мне вообще стоило бы тебя заблокировать.

 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты мииилый  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: знач рыжие волосы  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р:???

 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: точно рыжие  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: помнишь фотку с моим членом в заднице?  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты её сохранил  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: я знаю  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: это была рыжая задница  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: люблю рыжих

 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: бляяя  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: ну ты же рыжий  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: признайся  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: мож не присылать фотку члена  
 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя всё равно выебу

 **[1:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: где угодно  
 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя найду где угодно  
 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: и выебу  
 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: прямо в миленькую рыжую задницу

 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: а у меня встал  
 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р: хошь фотку  
 **[1:10]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[1:11]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_

Хакс трижды попытался закрыть мессенджер. И открывал его снова. Ему действительно нужно остановиться. Сохранять фотки члена на телефон… прямой путь к безумию. Нужно остановиться. Действительно нужно.

Он поискал взглядом Фазму. Та заигрывала с какой-то милой брюнеткой на танцполе и старательно не смотрела в его направлении. Ну да, он, может, был не очень вежлив; но она сама виновата! Так что пусть обижается, если хочет. И вообще — вряд ли она долго будет злиться, очевидно, всё идёт к тому, что сегодня у неё будет неплохой секс.

Телефон Хакса требовательно завибрировал. Он отказался на него смотреть. Он вообще-то тоже планировал напиться и подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь — только этот план почему-то перестал его привлекать.

Хакс вздохнул, выключил телефон — всё равно почти разрядился, заплатил за коктейли (свои и Фазмины) и вышел из клуба.

По пути домой он старался не думать про парня-с-красивым-членом. Чёрт, его до сих пор восхищал этот член! Хакс себя ненавидел — его возбуждали даже мысли… И было непросто поправлять брюки так, чтобы проезжающие таксисты не решили, что он голосует.

По приходу домой — обычный ритуал подготовки ко сну после ночи в клубе: увлажняющая маска, выпить минимум литр воды с двумя таблетками обезболивающего, ещё тщательнее, чем обычно, почистить зубы. Упасть, наконец, в кровать. Он на ощупь достал телефон, который поставил заряжаться, практически выдрал кабель и включил его.

Сообщения, сообщения, сообщения… Он дочитал до «ты не мож меня вечно игнорить я зна что ты посмотришь их дома» и открыл три новые фотки. Сглотнул слюну и почувствовал, что вся кровь устремилась вниз, ниже пояса, оставляя его многострадальную голову пустой и без всяких мыслей.

— Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй, — выматерился Хакс. На первых двух фотках этот потрясающий, полностью вставший член ласкала большая рука. На третьей… Третья не была фоткой. Это было видео.

Нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Хакс обнаружил, что обладает слабейшей силой воли на этой планете. Он нажал кнопку «Play» — той же рукой, которой, просунув её в пижамные штаны, немедленно обхватил свой возбужденный член.

Одиннадцатисекундное видео о том, как кончает |)артВ3йд3р. Со звуком; у Хакса пересохло во рту. Рваное дыхание, мягкий шлёпающий звук, с которым рука невозможно быстро двигалась вверх и вниз, абсолютно жуткая музыка на фоне. Самое худшее? На восьмой секунде. Глубокий стон — слегка хриплый голос, такой потрясающе… развратный. Видео сильно затряслось — брызнула белая, густая, восхитительная сперма. Она текла по большой руке, медленно капала вниз и жемчужными капельками запутывалась в тёмных волосах на основании опадающего члена.

— Черт-черт-черт, — стонал Хакс, все быстрее двигая рукой. Ему потребовалось повторить видео всего дважды, чтобы кончить так, что в глазах побелело.

— Черт-черт-черт, — повторял он, швырнув телефон на тумбочку и размышляя, что он сам себе противен.

— Черт-черт-черт, — бормотал он, вытеревшись салфеткой и натянув одеяло на голову.

«Черт-черт-черт», — слышалось на заднем плане его снов — снов про умопомрачительный секс с безликим |)артВ3йд3ром.

***

Тот парень. Он как-то _знал_ , что Хакс передергивает на его видео каждую ночь. Его сообщения — его нескончаемый поток сообщений — становились всё неприличнее и неприличнее. Хакс уже всерьез подумывал, не уволиться ли ему. Потому что — ну честное слово! — кто-то обязательно должен был уже заметить, что он постоянно ходит со стояком.

Логично, что самый-восхитительный-член-в-мире не прекращал присылать свои сообщения. Потому что каждое из них рано или поздно получало отметку «прочитано». Потому что Хакс был самым слабовольным созданием из всех, когда-либо имевших счастье жить на этой планете. Потому что он, черт побери, был зависим от этого члена!

Ну и ещё — как будто у него мало проблем! — приближалась проклятая Рождественская вечеринка. Он о ней совершенно забыл за работой и похабными сообщениями. Каких трудов ему стоило сохранить приличное выражение лица, когда Органа с нахальной улыбочкой напомнила ему о приглашении и о том, что нужно надеть что-нибудь стильное и «хоть немножко расслабиться, дорогуша».

Как будто он собирался встречаться с сыном собственного босса.

Просто, блядь, обхохочешься.

Он поздоровается с этим художником-неудачником, а затем сбежит и оккупирует барную стойку, где продолжит игнорировать сообщения |)артВ3йд3ра.

Кстати о сообщениях…

Он как раз пытался открыть дверь квартиры, когда телефон снова завибрировал. Одежда из химчистки в одной руке, сумка — в другой, пакет с едой — в зубах. Конечно, все попадало на пол, когда телефон продолжил вибрировать.

Сердце забилось быстрее; он должен немедленно это прочитать!

— Черт побери, — выругался Хакс. Он вообще-то нечасто ругался; но с учетом последних событий…

Он опустился на колени, пытаясь неловко собрать вещи, и каким-то образом смог все же благополучно миновать дверной проем, параноидально взглянув через плечо, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Нет, старая мисс Каната не наблюдала за его страданиями. Он ненавидел всезнающий взгляд, которым она награждала его каждый раз, когда они встречались в холле апартаментов. Как будто она была в курсе, что у него скоро волдыри на ладонях будут от _общения_ с |)артВ3йд3ром.

Хаксу удалось вспомнить о том, что нужно вести себя прилично. Он не схватил свой телефон немедленно. Нет. Он выложил еду из пакета, разложил на тарелки — каждый гарнир в отдельную — достал и перелил в стакан ледяную минералку (Evian) из холодильника. Наполнил бокал остатками вина, открытого два дня назад. Сел за стол, взял в руки вилку и только _после этого_ вытащил телефон. Он разблокировал экран, затаив дыхание.

Длинная, без запятых и перерывов, литания вещей, которые парень-с-членом хотел сделать с Хаксом. Этого парня даже не смущало, что ему не присылают фоток и вообще, собственно, не отвечают. Он словно бы всё равно знал, что его тексты до невозможности возбуждают Хакса. Словно бы Хаксово молчание было лучшим ответом.

Хакс дочитал до последних сообщений и подавился ужином.

 **[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты живешь в нй  
 **[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: клуб на фотке  
 **[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: я там был  
 **[9:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тож из нй  
 **[9:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: ток не живу там больш  
 **[9:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: прилечу ч/з 2 дня  
 **[9:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя найду и выебу  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: скажи адрес плз. я тя выебу. сразу с самолёта к тебе. я зна ты меня хочешь  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты читаешь все мои сообщения  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: стесняешься ответить  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты любишь мой член  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: будет круто  
 **[9:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты меня ещё не заблокировал

Член Хакса дёрнулся в предвкушении. Он застонал. Так, всё. Нужно немедленно прекратить этот ужас. Такой самоуверенный мудак — это просто неприемлемо!  
Хакс напишет несколько жёстких слов, затем заблокирует номер, затем… может быть, сотрёт фотки. (Но не видео. Видео — настоящий шедевр.)

 **[9:15]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты — просто отвратительное создание. То, что ты пишешь, вообще-то уже почти квалифицируется как преследование; и я не обращу на это должного внимания только потому, что у тебя такой замечательный член. Я понятия не имею, как ты собираешься найти меня в Нью-Йорке, удачи с этим. Я думаю, что ты зарываешься и всё это нужно прекратить немедленно. Пожалуйста, воздержись от попыток общения со мной в дальнейшем. Это просто ужасающе неловкая ситуация. Прощай, и удачи тебе в жизни.

Он не успел закрыть мессенджер — ему уже ответили.

 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: ого  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: он говорящий  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: я скучал  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: это была дофига однсторонняя беседа  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[9:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя встает от моей грубости  
 **[9:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: я зна  
 **[9:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: а то б я был нежнее

Хакс, стиснув зубы, абсолютно не обращал внимания на собственный стоящий колом член. Он должен заблокировать этого парня. Немедленно.

Сразу же после того, как узнает, что он сейчас пишет.

 **[9:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: молчишь знач согласен  
 **[9:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: не стесняйся я скоро приеду  
 **[9:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: будет круто  
 **[9:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: как тя зовут  
 **[9:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне нужно твое имя чтоб тя найти  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: чо нидь эффектное наверно  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: да?  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: я б вынул палку из твоей задницы  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: как тя зовут  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: кста я рен. кайло рен.

Хакс не смог удержаться от смеха. Как он вообще дошёл до жизни такой? Почему он переписывается с этим… идиотом? Сложно представить себе менее реальное имя. Это даже хуже его ника.

 **[9:18]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: О боже. Ты и впрямь двенадцатилетка с конским членом. Приятно познакомиться, КАЙЛО РЕН. Меня зовут Билл Уизли.

 **[9:18]** |)артВ3йд3р: эт не твое настоящее имя.

 **[9:18]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Серьезно?! Как же ты догадался, гений ты наш? Ты реально думаешь, что я поверю во всю эту чепуху с Кайло Реном? Я даже не знаю, почему я всё ещё с тобой переписываюсь. Ты же просто ребенок.

Хакс, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил ужинать. Странно — немедленного ответа на его тираду не последовало. Гм. Он видел, что _Кайло Рен_ прочитал сообщение. И молчал.

Хакс нахмурился. Он не хотел признаваться себе, что ему это не нравилось. Он привык к мгновенным ответам этого… Кайло Рена. И вообще-то Хакса развлекали не только фотки члена, но и сообщения тоже. Как ни странно.

Экран телефона погас, а Кайло Рен так и не ответил. Хакс хмыкнул — несколько угрюмо. Он отнёс телефон в спальню и поставил его заряжаться. Сам же, взяв с собой в гостиную остатки ужина, включил телевизор, пытаясь отвлечься от странного чувства в груди.

Через два часа, ложась спать, он снова взглянул на телефон; конечно же, только для того, чтобы проверить, включен ли будильник.

Ни одного сообщения.

Он что-то неразборчиво проворчал и отвернулся.

Заснуть было непросто.

Когда телефон завибрировал в четыре утра, Хакс ничего не услышал и продолжил спать.

 **[4:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: Я выбрал себе это имя. Это — то, кто я есть. Оно мне подходит. Я Кайло Рен.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Хакс использовал обеденный перерыв, чтобы ответить на сообщение, пришедшее в четыре утра. Он откинулся в кресле, вытянув ноги и наслаждаясь мыслью о том, что теперь у него есть свой собственный кабинет. С дверью, между прочим! Хакс тщательно закрыл её — прозрачный намёк, что он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили во время перерыва, и снова открыл последнее сообщение Кайло-Рена-с-прекрасным-членом.

Хакс уставился на текст, размышляя, что же в нем казалось таким странным. Через некоторое время он понял: сообщение было очень… официальным. С запятыми. И заглавными буквами. И даже тире.

Ему совсем это не нравилось.

Казалось, будто он что-то не так сделал.

Господи Иисусе, ну что за плакса! Хакс ведь просто прокомментировал очевидно ненастоящее имя.

Он откусил от своего — явно дороговатого — сэндвича и занес большой палец над клавиатурой, задумавшись, что бы ответить. Пока он думал, экран успел погаснуть.

Медленно жуя, он смотрел на телефон, словно ожидая подсказки к решению своей дилеммы.

Настоящей, черт возьми, дилеммы.

Он, наверное, мог просто забыть про этого Кайло Рена. Ему явно не понравилась шутка Хакса про свое имя. И Хакс откуда-то знал, что этот парень больше его не потревожит — если, конечно, сам Хакс продолжит молчать. Но почему-то совсем не хотелось оставлять всё в таком виде — с этим неловким напряжением между ними.

«Напряжением». Ха. Да это просто смешно — он даже не знал этого парня! Какое ещё напряжение? Они ни разу не видели друг друга. Они не были друзьями. Между ними не было _ничего_. Ведь так?

Хакс фыркнул и снова разблокировал телефон. Он уже начал набирать сообщение, когда в дверь постучали.

— Да? — он недобро уставился на дверь, отложив и сэндвич, и телефон.

Сенатор Органа вошла в кабинет, подошла к столу и положила перед Хаксом конверт.

— Извините, что прерываю ваш обед, мистер Хакс, — улыбнулась она, — я просто хотела вручить вам официальное приглашение.

Хакс перевел взгляд с плотного бежевого конверта на Органу. Так она не шутила всё это время.

— Вечеринка будет проходить в моих апартаментах в эту субботу. Адрес написан в приглашении. Надеюсь вас увидеть на празднике, — она развернулась и вышла, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

Пока дверь закрывалась, он услышал обрывки её телефонного разговора:  
—…да, Хан. Самолёт вылетает сегодня ночью и приземлится завтра в семь двадцать две… да, это утром. Пожалуйста, не забудь…

И дверь снова захлопнулась.

Хакс оскалился на приглашение и запихнул его в сумку, даже не открывая. Вечером прочитает.

Критически осмотрев недоеденный сэндвич, он решил, что больше не голоден, и снова — в пятый раз за сегодня — открыл сообщение Кайло Рена.

Ему внезапно пришла в голову мысль пожаловаться Рену на босса и её бредовые идеи. Свидание вслепую с её сыном. А больше ему ничего не сделать? Он, между прочим, хотел продолжить работать здесь, спасибо большое. О чём она вообще, черт её побери, думала?

Но потом он вспомнил, что они с Кайло Реном не были друзьями. И что Хакс вообще ни слова до сих пор не рассказал ему о себе. Он просто сохранял фотки великолепного члена этого парня, вот и всё.

Наверное.

 **[12:27]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: ОК, Кайло Рен.

Он, нахмурившись, подождал несколько минут, поглядывая на телефон. Сообщение всё ещё было не прочитано. Странно. Ему казалось, этот Кайло Рен вообще никогда с телефоном не расстаётся.

 **[12:31]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Извини.

О боже. Что он делает? Он в самом деле извинился? Серьезно? Ему настолько не хватало фоток с членом?

Хакс закрыл глаза и потер виски. Это сумасшествие. Настоящее сумасшествие.

Взглянув ещё раз на экран (все ещё не прочитано), он отложил телефон и повернулся к своему рабочему компьютеру. Оставалось ещё четырнадцать минут обеденного перерыва. Пожалуй, он проведет это время за исследованиями для самого свежего любимого проекта Органы.

Он вернулся домой около семи вечера; Кайло Рен так и не ответил на сообщение. Хакс скорчил телефону недовольную гримасу и достал из холодильника неоткрытую бутылку вина.

Наполнив бокал, он вытащил из сумки стопку документов — а непрошеное приглашение выпало вместе со стопкой. Хакс поймал конверт до того, как он упал на пол, и, наконец, распечатал его, не забыв отпить большой глоток вина.

_Пришла зима и время веселиться!_

_Мы радушно приглашаем Вас и вашу пару на частную вечеринку Леи Органы и Хана Соло по случаю Рождества._

_Будем рады Вас увидеть в субботу, 10 декабря, в 4:30 вечера, по адресу 66-я Восточная ул., 45._

Конкретно в этом приглашении слова «и вашу пару» были перечеркнуты; над ними перьевой ручкой был нарисован смайлик. Сенатор Органа нарисовала смайлик в его приглашении. Может, ему и впрямь пора уйти к другому боссу? Сноук бы таким точно не стал заниматься. И не стал бы пытаться свести Хакса со своими детьми.

Мысль о том, что у Сноука могли быть дети, заставила Хакса содрогнуться. Это бы означало, что старый сенатор однажды умудрился заняться сексом с какой-то бедняжкой.

Покачав головой, Хакс отложил приглашение и отпил ещё вина. Он чуть не уронил бокал, когда услышал сигнал о новых сообщениях.

Хакс торопливо рылся в сумке в поисках телефона… Сообщение от Кайло Рена! Как будто даже давление подскочило.

 **[7:51]** |)артВ3йд3р: пришли член и все ок

Неожиданно для себя, Хакс широко улыбнулся. Пальцы стремительно порхали над клавиатурой.

 **[7:51]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я не могу тебе «прислать член». Это было бы просто отвратительно и весьма больно, тебе не кажется?

 **[7:52]** |)артВ3йд3р: тогда селфи  
 **[7:52]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

Хакс задержал дыхание. Нет, ну селфи — это даже более интимно, чем фото члена. Конечно же, он ничего такого не сделает. Он даже не знает этого парня. Кроме того — с чего бы это Хаксу быть таким щедрым? Кайло Рену пора бы понять, что с такими просьбами к нему обращаться бесполезно. Он уже почти сочинил какое-то неправдоподобное оправдание на тему того, что освещение не очень, да и вообще он стеснялся своего члена (неправда!), но Кайло Рен уже сам себе ответил.

 **[7:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: а  
 **[7:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: забей  
 **[7:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: стесняешься я знаю  
 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: кк  
 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне пора  
 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: надо забрать у дяди какую-то хрень и в аэропорт

Брови Хакса поползли вверх. Аэропорт? Дядя? Зачем бы Кайло Рену делиться с ним такой личной информацией?

 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: я прилечу к тебе детка  
 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: и выебу тебя в твою миленькую задницу  
 **[7:54]** |)артВ3йд3р: не могу дождаться  
 **[7:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты забыл написать адрес  
 **[7:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: тебе понравится

Ах, старый добрый Кайло Рен. Хакс ещё волновался, что чем-то его обидел. Наверное, пора честно признаться себе, что он получал некое странное удовольствие от этих сообщений. Они были… забавными. По-своему.

Внезапно ярко осознав состояние собственной психики, Хакс прикончил оставшееся вино одним большим глотком и набрал сообщение.

 **[7:57]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: О, не будь таким грубым. Мы даже не знакомы. То есть я достаточно знаком с твоим членом, но это ещё не повод сообщать тебе моё имя или адрес. Впрочем, спасибо, что предупредил о своих намерениях — я, пожалуй, положу в сумку электрошокер.

 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: как романтично  
 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: напиши еще что нидь милое  
 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу подрочить  
 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: а я те фотку пришлю  
 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: возможно

 **[7:59]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Хорошего полёта, больной ублюдок. От фотографии не откажусь… если тебе не сложно, конечно.

 **[8:00]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя так хочу  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: кончаю от мыслей о тебе  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: мож просто лежать и ничо не делать  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя найду и выебу  
 **[8:01]** |)артВ3йд3р: даж возьму с собой презервативы с дарт вейдером xxl  
 **[8:01]** |)артВ3йд3р: готовь задницу детка  
 **[8:01]** |)артВ3йд3р: увидимся

Хакс машинально облизал губы, прочитав сообщения, и открыл фото. На этот раз — ракурс сверху. Рука Кайло Рена крепко держала полувозбужденный член. Его тёмные джинсы казались неимоверно узкими, а ещё можно было разглядеть ботинки: черные Мартенсы с британским флагом.

Хакс вздохнул, сохранил фото для дальнейшего использования и плеснул себе ещё вина.

Когда позже он отправился в постель, он не думал о том, что Кайло Рен, наверное, уже в аэропорту и ждёт самолёта на Нью-Йорк.

Нет, он абсолютно точно не думал ни о чем подобном.

***

Утро встретило его несколькими сообщениями и новой фотографией. Может, пора начать волноваться, что первым делом после выключения будильника он полез в мессенджер?

 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: здесь никого  
 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: на борту есть wifi  
 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты не спишь  
 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу тя. постоянно об этом думаю у меня опять встал  
 **[2:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: наверн пойду в туалете подрочу

 **[2:29]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты всетаки спишь у вас два ночи я тольк понял  
 **[2:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: не могу заснуть :(  
 **[2:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: ненавижу летать не за штурвалом

 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля думаю про твою задницу она наверн маленькая круглая идеальная  
 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: я б из нее вынул ту огромную палку  
 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: чо ты всегда такой напряжный  
 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: я буду в нй пару недель  
 **[2:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: точно тя найду обещаю  
 **[2:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты не сможешь отказать мне  
 **[2:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля пойду опять подрочу

 **[2:48]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_

Хакс уставился на фото. Очень кстати — как раз к утреннему стояку. Кайло Рен сфотографировал себя — можно было увидеть его фигуру. Впервые Хакс не разглядывал замечательный член (гордо выглядывающий из приспущенных узких джинсов). Нет, он смотрел на всё остальное.

Кайло Рен сфотографировал себя в зеркало крошечного туалета самолёта. Лица не было видно (почему Хакс почувствовал легкое разочарование?). В зеркало вместились только бедра, широкая грудь и кусочек ключиц.

Хакс понял, что Рен действительно _огромный_. Весь. Футболка тесно обтягивала накаченную грудь, рукава немного заворачивались, будучи не в силах скрыть бицепсы. Хакс хотел его вылизать. Все его тело. Укусить за мускулистую руку, проложить поцелуями дорожку по груди, обвести языком пупок.

Внезапно ему так захотелось быть там, в этом тесном самолётном туалете, вместе с Кайло Реном (чёрт, этот огромный лось и один-то туда с трудом вмещался). Хакс засунул бы руки в эти узкие джинсы, он бы заставил Рена сесть на сидение унитаза…

А сам бы он опустился на колени, взял в руки этот потрясающий член — уже наполовину вставший, потому что до этого Хакс бы шептал на ухо Рену все неприличные вещи, которые бы только смог придумать — лизнул бы член одним длинным движением языка, от основания до головки, а затем взял бы в рот. А затем он сосал бы его, и облизывал, и, может, иногда задевал зубами…

Хакс даже не заметил, когда он успел засунуть руку в собственные штаны; оргазм застал его врасплох.

— Блядь, — пробормотал он, глядя на свою руку, перепачканную спермой.

Перед тем, как погасить экран телефона, он бросил ещё один взгляд на фотографию. И только теперь заметил, что было надето на Кайло Рене. Черная футболка с изображением шлема Дарта Вейдера и надписью «Спокойствие и Используй Силу, Люк».

Хакс рассмеялся и, швырнув телефон на тумбочку, уставился в потолок.

«Ну что за идиот», — умилённо подумал он.

Он ещё немного повалялся в постели, размышляя о том, как на самом деле выглядит Кайло Рен. Хакс очень удивился, когда понял, насколько его расстроило, что лица на фото не было видно. Почему бы ему расстраиваться по этому поводу? Кайло Рен ведь тоже не знал, как выглядит Хакс. Он даже не знал его имени. Так что, если по-честному, Хакс не может требовать, чтобы Рен показал свое лицо.

И зачем ему вообще знать, как выглядит Кайло Рен? Серьёзно, Хаксу нужно выбираться из этих странных _отношений_ , пока он может это сделать.

Мысль о том, что Рен рядом, в Нью-Йорке, заставила сердце замереть в груди.

Интересно, самолёт уже приземлился? Хакс посмотрел на часы и ахнул в ужасе — уже полвосьмого!

Блядь.

Его небольшой сеанс утренней дрочки, очевидно, продлился дольше, чем он думал. Хакс выбрался из постели и постарался выполнить утренние водные процедуры в рекордное время (нет, он не собирался пропустить утренний душ только потому, что опаздывал!).

Поднимаясь со станции метро, он почувствовал вибрацию телефона. Несмотря на спешку, он выудил его из сумки и разблокировал. Сообщения от Кайло Рена — он улыбнулся.

 **[8:11]** |)артВ3йд3р: чувак котрый меня должен встречать кудат проебался  
 **[8:11]** |)артВ3йд3р: убер нихрена не работает  
 **[8:11]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля у вас тут холодно  
 **[8:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне холодно  
 **[8:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: у меня член замерз скажи адрес  
 **[8:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу засунуть его в твою горячую задницу

Хакс даже потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы остановиться и сфотографировать выставленный средний палец.

 **[8:13]** _Уизли_из_Слизерина прислал фотографию!_  
 **[8:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: грубо  
 **[8:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: и жестоко  
 **[8:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: вот отвалится у меня член  
 **[8:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: сам будешь виноват  
 **[8:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: еще пожалеешь

Хакс усмехнулся и, взглянув на часы, убрал телефон. Он всё-таки нырнул в ближайшую кофейню: несколько минут уже не играют роли, он всё равно очень сильно опоздал.

Он подошёл к зданию, где был офис сенатора Органы, пытаясь одновременно удержать в руках стакан с горячим кофе и проверить, не пришли ли на телефон новые сообщения. Отхлебнув американо, Хакс набрал пин-код и, отвлекшись на секунду от дороги, сразу же врезался во что-то высокое и тёплое.

— Чёрт! — ему удалось не упасть; обжигающий кофе плеснул на пальцы — Хакс поморщился. Он будто в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как падает телефон… и как его ловит большая рука, спасая от неминуемой смерти от разбитого экрана.

Хакс взглянул выше и обнаружил, что к руке прилагается длинный нос, карие глаза, родинки и немного веснушек.

Хм.

— Смотри, куда идёшь, рыжуля, — сказал незнакомец глубоким голосом, слишком надолго остановив свой карий взгляд на рыжей прическе Хакса.

Хакс криво ухмыльнулся, отметив черную копну волос под черной же вязаной шапкой.

— Сам смотри, — фыркнул он, изъяв свой телефон из до смешного огромной ладони, и направился ко входу здания. Он показал удостоверение охраннику Финну и пошёл к лифтам. Хакс вздохнул, увидев, что все лифты сейчас на верхних этажах, нажал кнопку несколько раз (да, лифты от этого _действительно_ ехали быстрее, заткнись, Фазма) и снова достал телефон.

Ни одного сообщения.

Хакс поморщился, засунув телефон в карман.

Зайдя в приветливо открывший двери лифт, он услышал топот слишком больших ног по мраморному полу и «Эй, подожди». Ну и кто пустил того парня в здание?

Он нажал кнопку закрытия дверей и самодовольно ухмыльнулся незнакомцу. Тот нахмурился. Хакс не ожидал, что он так быстро умеет бегать. Большая рука поймала не успевшую закрыться дверь, и парень-с-копной-волос-и-шнобелем протиснулся в лифт. Сразу стало тесно.

Победно улыбнувшись Хаксу, он потянулся к кнопкам. Палец задумчиво замер над кнопкой седьмого этажа: её уже раньше нажал Хакс. Неужели этот парень — новый стажёр Органы? Нет, он бы знал.

Парню-со-шнобелем, очевидно, пришла в голову какая-то идея, очень его обрадовавшая.

До того, как Хакс смог его остановить, этот мудак нажал на все кнопки подряд — со второго по шестой этаж.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел Хакс. Дверь закрылась.

— А что такое? Ты спешишь, что ли? — чертов мудак демонстративно посмотрел на свои часы, подняв бровь. — Ой, ты уже опоздал, не так ли? Надеюсь, ты не новенький. Я слышал, Органа ненавидит, когда опаздывают.

Хакс, поморщившись, скрестил руки на груди.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, что там Органа ненавидит? Сколько тебе лет — двенадцать? — он критически осмотрел черное пальто в милитари-стиле и вернулся взглядом к лицу мудака. — Кстати, тут звонили из двухтысячного года, просили вернуть модную шапочку. А что под ней? Эмо-челка?

Мудак растерялся на мгновение, а затем напрягся. Хакс задался вопросом — уж не будут ли его сейчас бить? Нет, просто глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся.

Вот так, хороший мальчик.

Идиот.

В лифте повисла напряженная тишина. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, мудак бы уже истек кровью во время одной из остановок. Где-то между пятым и шестым этажами заиграл Имперский марш.

Хакс раздражённо огляделся и закатил глаза, увидев, как его визави ищет телефон.

— О боже, тебе и правда двенадцать. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не рингтон для любимого папочки.

Мудак почти с яростью разблокировал телефон, и Хакс фыркнул от смеха, услышав, как он пробормотал подавленное «Да, папа».

Неразборчивый телефонный собеседник явно паниковал.

—…Нет, в семь двадцать две… ага, конечно… да-да… я уже сам разобрался, типа спасибо, не надо… что значит «не рассказывай ей»?! Ты меня подвёл вообще-то… снова…

Лифт, наконец, прибыл на седьмой этаж. Хакс протиснулся мимо идиота, оттолкнув его своим тощим плечом. Может, удастся незаметно прокрасться в кабинет? Но, к сожалению, сенатор Органа стояла в фойе. Хакс уже мысленно подготовил пламенную речь на тему того, что вообще-то пришёл вовремя (и это был первый раз, когда он опоздал), но она просто проигнорировала его, обратив все свое внимание на гигантского идиота в вязаной шапочке.

— Бен! — закричала Органа и стиснула эту каланчу в объятьях. «Бен» сдавленно охнул, смотря вниз на крошечную женщину, поймавшую его в кольцо рук. Хакс — как и остальные свидетели этой сцены — замер. Кто бы мог подумать, что Органа способна на что-то, кроме неукоснительного профессионализма, упорства и сухого юмора.

Бен неловко похлопал её по плечу:  
— Мама.

Хакс побледнел.

Блядь.

Он нагрубил сыну Органы. Парню, с которым она хотела его свести.

Чёрт.

Его уволят из-за этого мудака.

Хакс всё ещё стоял неподвижно, когда Органа отлипла, наконец, от своего сына и снова нацепила маску холодного профессионализма.

— Пошли, у меня есть для тебя свободный час, — всё ещё улыбаясь, обратилась она к Бену. Тот кивнул, поправил сумку на плече и последовал за матерью в её кабинет. Хакс проводил их взглядом.

Перед тем как закрыть дверь, сенатор строго посмотрела на него:  
— Не опаздывайте, пожалуйста, мистер Хакс. Я от вас ожидала большего.

Он только кивнул и, опустив голову, отправился в свой кабинет. Там, в безопасном одиночестве, он страдальчески вздохнул и с ужасом спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Что ж, блядь, за день-то такой.

Он не особо грациозно приземлился в кресло, одновременно стягивая с себя пальто, и ещё раз посмотрел на телефон.

Ни одного сообщения.

Хакс вздохнул ещё раз, отложил телефон и уставился на компьютер. Лучше бы ему работать сегодня в три раза усерднее, чем обычно — чтобы Органе не к чему было придраться.

В этот день Хакс не выходил из кабинета, опасаясь, что ему придётся столкнуться с Беном и быть с ним вежливым. Может, сделать ему минет, чтобы он ничего не рассказал матери? Впрочем, он, кажется, и так ничего не рассказал; ведь Органа же до сих пор не выставила Хакса из офиса.

Умный мальчик.

(Не зная, куда себя деть, во время обеденного перерыва Хакс поинтересовался у Кайло Рена: «Ну так что, твой член не отвалился от холода? Было бы грустно».

Настроение упало ещё больше, поскольку сообщение так и осталось непрочитанным.)

***

**[9:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: скажи уже адрес хочу тя выебать прям щас

 **[9:48]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ой, отъебись, Кайло Рен. Я на работе, и у меня нет времени на эту чепуху.

 **[9:49]** |)артВ3йд3р: какая работа ща 10 вечера  
 **[9:49]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты доктор что ли эт секси  
 **[9:49]** |)артВ3йд3р: раскажи

 **[9:54]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Если бы я был доктором, то уже отрезал бы скальпелем твой член.

 **[9:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: рыжий извращенец (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[10:03]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_   
**[10:04]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_   
**[10:08]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_   
**[10:12]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал видео!_

Хакс застонал и потёр уставшие глаза.

Да. У него абсолютно нет силы воли и он просто жалок… он открыл один файл за другим.

Сначала — невозбужденный член (все равно такой большой), затем — полувставший, затем — полностью стоящий и обхваченный большой рукой и, наконец…

— Бля… — выдохнул Хакс и засунул руку в штаны, сжимая свой член.

(Совершенно никакой силы воли.)

Несколько секунд видео. Можно было разглядеть голые ноги, голые ступни, руку, ласкающую член в мыльной пене, и всё это — на фоне звука льющейся воды.

Хакс быстро кончил; немного восстановив дыхание и вытерев руку, он не мог не ввязаться в разговор.

 **[10:23]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ну что ж ты за идиот такой. Ты действительно взял телефон с собой в душ? И ты мне больше не напишешь, потому что ты его там утопил, так ведь?

 **[10:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: нее  
 **[10:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: я же не тупой  
 **[10:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: я поставил приложение  
 **[10:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: для водонепроницаемости

Хакс неверяще посмотрел на экран. И ещё посмотрел.

И ещё немного.

 **[10:29]** |)артВ3йд3р: омг ты поверил  
 **[10:29]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[10:29]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[10:29]** |)артВ3йд3р: лооол

Хакс прикрыл глаза и потёр ноющее место над левой бровью.

 **[10:30]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Спокойной ночи, Кайло Рен.

 **[10:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: гг  
 **[10:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: правда поверил  
 **[10:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: спн :-* :-* :-*

***

В течение следующих двух дней Хакс получил просто огромное количество неприличных сообщений. Как будто Кайло Рен возбуждался ещё больше от осознания того, что Хакс так близко.

А затем Рен стал присылать фотографии достопримечательностей Нью-Йорка… с членом наперевес. То есть фотка с достопримечательностью, а затем — фото члена, сделанное в ближайшей общественной уборной.

 **[6:59]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Устраиваешь своему члену экскурсии по городу? Я смотрю, ты его очень любишь.

 **[7:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: ага  
 **[7:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты его тож полюбишь  
 **[7:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: скажи адрес  
 **[7:17]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тебе его покажу

 **[7:19]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься?

 **[7:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: неа  
 **[7:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя хочу  
 **[7:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты мне нужен  
 **[7:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тя выебу

 **[7:20]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты отвратителен.

 **[7:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты меня любишь

 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты живой там  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[9:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: надеюсь да

 **[10:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: ужинаешь?

 **[11:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: оо у тя наверн свидание  
 **[11:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: не со мной :(

 **[11:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: он тя не сможет выебать так как я  
 **[11:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: я зна

 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: я выебу тя так что ты его забудешь  
 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: ну вот чего ты такой противный  
 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: я рядом а ты не отвечаешь

***

Хакс не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Большую часть дня он тупо смотрел в монитор, периодически переводя взгляд на телефон. На молчащий телефон. После ночной россыпи сообщений Кайло Рен не написал больше ничего. Хакс знал, что ему нужно было ответить… но от некоторых сообщений у него буквально кружилась голова, и он не знал, как на это реагировать.

Всё внезапно стало казаться таким… реальным. Хотя он так и не смог чётко для себя определить, что именно «всё» и что значит «реальным».

В общем, он решил не думать об этом и зарыться по уши в работу, как обычно, когда у него возникали проблемы. (Да, он не удивлялся, что у него мало друзей.) Хакс спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.

Он, черт побери, абсолютно не мог сосредоточиться.

Что этот Кайло Рен с ним делает?

Стук в дверь кабинета заставил Хакса поднять голову.

— Да, — откликнулся он слегка хриплым голосом.

В кабинет заглянула Органа:  
— Вы ещё здесь? Уже давно шесть вечера. Вы же в курсе, что можно идти домой, да, мистер Хакс? А я просто хотела удостовериться, что вы помните про завтра.

Завтра. Эта жуткая вечеринка. На которой ему предстоит встретиться с Беном. Снова. С Беном — сыном босса. С тем Беном, которому Хакс нагрубил. Потому что этот парень был мудаком, а Хакс не уважал мудаков.

И всё же…

— Конечно же, помню. Не волнуйтесь, я там буду.

Органа улыбнулась:  
— Замечательно. А теперь идите-ка домой, выспитесь и не забудьте, что я вас там жду одного, без пары.

На какое-то сумасшедшее мгновение в памяти всплыло имя Кайло Рена. Хотелось заплакать. Его личный сорт безумия, наверное, уже и не лечится.

— Знаете, это ведь сложно будет назвать свиданием вслепую, учитывая, что мы с вашим сыном встретились два дня назад в лифте, — попытался пошутить он.

Сенатор засмеялась:  
— Ну что вы, Бреннан. Я и не планировала свиданий вслепую. Просто хотела вас представить друг другу как подобает, в подходящей обстановке.

— Конечно, — невыразительно согласился Хакс. Органа пожала плечами, как будто происходящее казалось ей совершенно нормальным. Что, в самом деле, такого — она хочет уложить в постель к сыну-неудачнику одного из своих лучших сотрудников. Может, она действительно считала, что в этом нет ничего странного? Может, с этим мудаком было настолько сложно ужиться, что Хакс был её последней надеждой?

Ну, тогда ей не повезло — Хакс даже не рассматривал вариант встречаться с этим парнем.

— Увидимся завтра, Бреннан. Не опаздывайте, — бросила ему Органа и ушла.

Хакс вздохнул и стал думать об этом Бене. Жаль, конечно, что он уже сформировал мнение о сенаторском сыне; Бен, бесспорно, был мудаком. Ещё и художником — нет уж, спасибо, не надо Хаксу такой радости.

Действительно жалко.

Потому что Бен, как ни крути, неплохо выглядел.

Высокий, темноволосый и… достаточно привлекательный. Не по классическим стандартам красоты, конечно, но Хаксу такое нравилось.

Мысли вернулись к последней фотографии Кайло Рена — той, из самолёта. В туалете, куда тот еле вмещался.

Огромный Кайло Рен. В одежде, которая его _везде_ обтягивала слишком сильно.

Хакс прикусил губу, почувствовав, как кровь устремляется ниже пояса. Ему срочно нужно с кем-то потрахаться — раз уж у него так встаёт даже на фото незнакомца.

(Но… разве Кайло Рен всё ещё был незнакомцем?)

***

**[2:29]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Меня сегодня тащат на ужасную вечеринку. Не могу отказаться — её босс устраивает.

 **[2:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: это  
 **[2:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: хошь сказать  
 **[2:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: никаких членов седня?  
 **[2:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: лол

 **[2:35]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я просто говорю, что сегодня вечером буду недоступен.

 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: а обычно ты типа дохрена доступен.

Хакс почувствовал себя немного неуютно. Последнее сообщение Кайло Рена было каким-то… безнадёжным. Ему надоело присылать фото члена и свои жуткие сообщения?

Может, стоило бы что-то прислать в ответ? Кайло Рен, наверное, может перестать с ним общаться из-за того, что Хакс такой упрямый мудак. Эта мысль вызвала панику; но это ведь не должно беспокоить Хакса, так?

Точно не должно.

Хакс внезапно обнаружил, что его руки уже готовы сдёрнуть штаны, чтобы сфотографировать член. Так, стоп. Он точно не будет этого делать (и немедленно выключит камеру на телефоне!)

— Нет, — пробормотал Хакс. Это просто смешно; он не уступит просьбам Кайло Рена. Потому что ему абсолютно не интересно, что Кайло Рен хочет от Хакса.

Абсолютно не интересно.

Кивнув своим мыслям, Хакс кинул телефон на кровать и отправился в ванную готовиться к вечеринке.

***

Вечеринка была… пугающей. Апартаменты Леи Органы оказались просто огромными (минимум восемь миллионов долларов, по оценкам Хакса), а гости были совсем не последними людьми в Штатах. Хакс мог поклясться, что заметил вице-президента. А самое худшее — это то, что он не видел никого из коллег. Похоже, он единственный из офиса удостоился приглашения.

Обнаружив это, Хакс решил спрятаться. Например, в этой громадной библиотеке. Теперь он стоял там в одиночестве и разглядывал просто потрясающую картину маслом. Надпись на табличке незатейливо гласила «Туманность». И да, вот это была туманность! Просто великолепное произведение искусства. Хакс сначала даже подумал, что это фотография, и был просто ошеломлен, обнаружив мазки масляных красок.

Кстати, кто автор? Он кинул ещё один взгляд на табличку; там были только инициалы.

К. Р.

Хакс поморщился, инстинктивно протянув руку к своему телефону. Телефон молчал все два часа, которые Хакс тут провел. Ему нужно прекратить думать о Кайло Рене.

Пора бы себе признаться, что Рен стал его навязчивой идеей. В самом клиническом смысле этого слова.

— Тебе нравится? — внезапно раздался голос за спиной. Хакс развернулся. Ах, вот и он — причина, по которой Хакса вообще сюда пригласили.

— Бен Соло, — скучающим голосом.

— Тебя зовут Бреннан, да?

Хакс молча кивнул. Бен вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь. В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Может, Хаксу стоит извиниться за свое поведение в лифте? Или на коленях умолять Бена, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами.

— Да, просто потрясающая картина, — Хакс снова посмотрел на произведение искусства. — Как будто взгляд в настоящий космос. Я был в шоке, когда понял, что это не фотография.

— Художник получил за неё несколько наград, — Бен стоял рядом с Хаксом, тоже разглядывая картину.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Хакс. — Друг семьи?

— Пожалуй, можно так сказать. Да, — поморщился Бен.

Хакс ещё раз оглядел собеседника с головы до ног. Вязаная шапочка, к счастью, больше не украшала его голову; зато в тёмных волосах были заплетены четыре маленькие косички. Это должно было выглядеть смешно, да только не выглядело.

И уши.

Какие соблазнительные уши; чёрт, Хаксу бы стоило дать себе пощёчину за такие мысли.

— Ты в курсе, что твоя мать пригласила меня сюда потому, что у неё возникли какие-то бредовые идеи по поводу того, что мы с тобой друг другу подходим? — это, без сомнения, был самый беззаботный и спокойный тон Хакса.

Бен ещё раз поморщился:  
— Да, извини за это. Понимаешь, она не может забыть, что я в одном из разговоров спросил её о тебе. Мне просто нужно было сменить тему, чтобы она перестала меня допрашивать. Извини.

Вот так и знал же!

— Без проблем. Ты же всё равно мудак, да и я не стал бы встречаться с сыном своего босса.

Бен, вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, фыркнул от смеха.

— Как скажешь. Кстати, в любом случае ничего бы не получилось — я живу в Лос-Анжелесе, — заметил он.

Хакс ухмыльнулся:  
— Жаль, на самом деле. Ты неплохо выглядишь.

Кончики ушей Бена покраснели — у Хакса перехватило дыхание.

Неприлично соблазнительные уши.

— Вообще, конечно, мы оба мудаки, — продолжил Хакс, глядя на Бена. На пуговицу рубашки, натянутой на атлетической груди настолько, что эта самая пуговица могла оторваться. Очень отвлекает. — И спасибо, что ты не рассказал ей о моей… невежливости. Я бы даже извинился, но, как я уже говорил, ты мудак.

Бен засмеялся. Короткий, немного странный и абсолютно подходящий ему смех.

— Не волнуйся, я никому не открою твою тайну. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Конечно, — сказал он и вышел из библиотеки вслед за Беном, обратив по пути внимание, что тот был, в общем-то, ненамного выше (но настолько более мускулистым, черт побери!).

Пока они шли до бара, расположенного в холле — небольшом таком холле, напоминавшем размерами футбольное поле — он чувствовал на себе взгляд Органы.

Бен облокотился на стойку и заказал себе коктейль «Белый Русский». Бармен кивнул и выжидающе посмотрел на Хакса.

— Мартини. С тремя оливками, если не сложно.

— Ты жадный, — ухмыльнувшись, прокомментировал Бен.

Хакс фыркнул.

— О да, и даже очень, — промурлыкав это, он с восторгом заметил, как у Бена снова покраснели уши.

Может, им всё-таки стоило бы переспать? Бен был милым… по-своему милым. И, кроме того, Хакс его больше никогда не увидит. А возбуждение, в котором Хакс по вине Кайло Рена пребывал постоянно, уже сводило с ума.

О чём тут думать?

Ему просто нужно уже с кем-нибудь трахнуться.

Мысли Хакса, очевидно, отражались на его лице; по крайней мере, теперь у Бена покраснели не только уши, но и щёки. Хакс отвернулся, когда бармен принёс их заказ. Бен расправился со своим коктейлем удивительно быстро — ещё до того, как Хакс добрался до третьей оливки.

— Я — гм — мне нужно отойти, — пробормотал Бен и оставил Хакса в одиночестве.

Хакс безо всякого стеснения рассматривал задницу уходящего парня. Красивую, мускулистую задницу. Хакс бы её укусил. А потом медленно прочертил бы языком по ложбинке между крепкими ягодицами, наслаждаясь стонами Бена, и…

Хакс чуть не подавился оливкой, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане. Он вытащил его и открыл пришедшее сообщение.

 **[6:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: мож всетки дашь адрес  
 **[6:55]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[6:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: а то ты не последний милый рыжик на свете  
 **[6:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: ващет

Хакс нахмурился. И на секунду представил, как он пишет Кайло Рену адрес. Адрес апартаментов Леи Органы. Ему удалось сдержать истерическое хихиканье.

 **[6:56]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Можно подумать, ты единственный обладатель прекрасного члена в этом мире. Я тебя не знаю, а мама меня учила не давать адрес незнакомцам. Так что — отстань, Кайло Рен.

 **[6:56]** |)артВ3йд3р: ок

Ну и всё. Хакс не знал, что на это ответить, и запихнул телефон в карман. Его раздражал Кайло Рен, его раздражал… _он сам_ … Залпом допив мартини, он заказал ещё. Почему, почему он не может хоть иногда вытащить голову из задницы? Кайло Рен вроде был неплохим парнем. И у него был самый замечательный член из всех, что Хакс когда-либо встречал. Просто нужно сейчас уйти с вечеринки. Потом — рискнуть и сказать Кайло Рену, где он живёт. Потом — наконец, забраться на этот потрясающий член, а наутро выставить Рена за дверь и заблокировать его номер.

И, наверное, переехать в другую квартиру. На всякий случай.

Хакс сердито вгрызся в оливку из мартини, только что принесенного барменом.

Почему он хоть раз не может сделать что-нибудь спонтанное?

Почему ему всегда нужно столько думать?

Снова, и снова, и снова?

Тем временем Бен вернулся из уборной — раздражённый и нахмуренный. Недружелюбно зыркнув на бармена, он заказал виски. И что его там так разозлило?

— Что, запоры замучили? — невинно поинтересовался Хакс. Его странно порадовало, когда уголок рта Бена пополз вверх. Бен, конечно, ничего не ответил, но больше не выглядел таким сердитым.

Хаксу всегда было неуютно в обществе незнакомых людей. И его обычно не привлекали внезапные поступки. Обычно. Потому что именно сейчас — привлекали.

Он же сможет это сделать.

Серьёзно — сможет.

И пошло оно всё нахрен. _Всё_. Включая Кайло Рена.

Призвав на помощь всю свою — не впечатляющую — храбрость, Хакс немного поменял позу. Взгляд Бена мгновенно остановился на тонкой полоске голой кожи, которая теперь выглядывала между рубашкой и поясом брюк.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Что-то не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — протянул Хакс. Бен снова посмотрел ему в лицо — и выглядел он несколько разочарованным.

Этот взгляд. Такой взгляд…

— Может, хочешь меня проводить?

В голосе Хакса чудом не прозвучала надежда. Как неловко. Какая вообще разница, хочет этот огромный парень с ним трахнуться или нет?

— Да, — судорожно выдохнул Бен, — Да, конечно. Я… ну… пойду найду наши пальто.

Хакс старательно сдерживался, чтобы не выглядеть слишком самодовольным. Бен почему-то выглядел так, как будто его очень легко спугнуть. Странно, при такой-то внушительной комплекции.

— Хорошо. Моё — серое шерстяное с чёрным воротником, от «Барберри».

Бен кивнул и отправился в фойе.

Хакс, вздохнув, пригладил рукой волосы и заказал текилу. Немного успокоить нервы. А то нервы у него сейчас были абсолютно не спокойными.

Он поблагодарил бармена, дал двадцатку чаевых и повернулся, почувствовав большую тёплую руку на своем плече. Бен стоял, очевидно, намереваясь помочь ему надеть пальто. Надо же, какой джентльмен; кто бы мог подумать. Хакс ухмыльнулся, но от помощи не отказался.

— Пошли быстрее — мама сейчас на балконе, и я не хочу, чтобы она видела, как мы уходим, — Бен положил свою руку на поясницу Хакса. Невозможно горячую руку… как он вообще это чувствует даже через одежду?

Вот черт.

По пути к станции метро они почти не разговаривали. Хакс пытался, конечно, завести вежливый разговор о погоде, но Бен в основном только нервно поглядывал по сторонам и периодически пытался достать свой телефон, каждый раз останавливая руку на полпути. И выглядел он при этом так, будто чувствовал себя виноватым.

Когда в метро их прижало друг к другу толпой и Бен опять полез за телефоном, Хакс потерял терпение.

— Тебе вообще этого хочется? Потому что, судя по твоему виду, тебе очень некомфортно. Если это так — иди нахрен. Если у тебя в Лос-Анжелесе есть кто-то, кому ты не хочешь изменять — иди нахрен. Если ты вообще не в курсе, зачем мы ко мне идём — иди нахрен тоже.

Бен растерянно закусил губу. Хаксу очень хотелось облизать его бархатные губы. И тоже укусить. Потому что Бен вообще-то должен выглядеть более счастливым, раз уж он будет трахать Хакса.

Серьёзно. _Хакса_. Который, на минуточку, не имел обыкновения тащить в постель первого встречного.

Бен что, не понимал, как ему повезло?

Большая рука пробралась между застёжками пальто, приобняла Хакса и снова остановилась на пояснице — на это раз под рубашкой.

— Извини. Я просто… — Бен, казалось, не мог подобрать слов.

Хакс, нахмурившись, отвернулся.

— Просто заткнись, — пробормотал он. — Может, это действительно плохая идея.

— Нет, это очень хорошая идея, — тихо зарычал Бен ему прямо в ухо, прижав Хакса ближе к себе, — ты секси. Ты замечательный. Я хочу тебя трахнуть; позволь мне трахнуть тебя. Я люблю рыжих.

Хакс закатил глаза. Он, однако, не мог отрицать, что от этих слов по телу побежали мурашки.

— Да уж, ты прямо мастер комплиментов, — сказал он сухо. — Наверное, стоило бы отправить тебя домой хотя бы из-за этого… Но ты миленький, поэтому я пропущу это мимо ушей.

— Ты считаешь, что я милый? — лицо Бена засияло широкой улыбкой.

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этих словах.

Женский голос объявил следующую остановку.

— Нам пора, — сказал Хакс. Бен кивнул и, взяв его за руку, потащил сквозь толпу к выходу. И руку затем не отпустил; впрочем, Хакс не жаловался — было холодно даже в перчатках, а Бен почему-то казался гораздо теплее нормальных людей.

По пути к квартире они молчали. Хакс чувствовал растущее напряжение между ними. Это было хорошее напряжение; такое, которое заставляет кровь бежать быстрее.

Наконец, добравшись до дома, Хакс долго возился с ключами, пытаясь открыть дверь. Это было непросто — его очень сильно отвлекал Бен, прижавшийся к нему сзади.

Наконец-то — наконец-то! — они зашли в квартиру. Хакс немедленно прижал Бена к двери, срывая с его широких плеч черное пальто. Бен в это время стягивал верхнюю одежду с Хакса. Их губы встретились; Хакс схватил Бена за рубашку, подчиняясь и впуская в рот его требовательный язык, чувствуя, как слабеют колени.

Жесткий, торопливый поцелуй со слабым вкусом кофе с молоком и мятной жвачки.

Рубашка поддалась со звуком разрываемой ткани, часть пуговиц отлетела. Бен прошёлся языком по его деснам… Хакс отстранился, чтобы немного отдышаться. Он посмотрел на полы разодранной Беновой рубашки, которые так и сжимал в руках, и, решив, что ей уже ничего не поможет, разорвал её до конца одним резким движением.

Разочарованно зарычал, обнаружив, что под рубашкой пряталась ещё и футболка, и закатил глаза, рассмотрев её.

«Спокойствие и Ебись оно все конем».

— Футболки про «Спокойствие» — это что, новая мода такая? — пробормотал Хакс.

— А?

Хакс покачал головой. Не важно.

— Снимай… снимай её уже, — потребовал он, потянув футболку вверх. Бен поднял руки, чтобы помочь. Отбросив прочь ненужный предмет одежды, Хакс отступил на шаг и облизнулся, любуясь. Поджарое тело с родинками тут и там, широкие плечи… чёрт, неужели это восемь кубиков пресса?

Во рту пересохло; Хакс немного наклонился, чтобы вонзить зубы в мягкую кожу чуть пониже ключицы.

Бен шумно вздохнул и расслабился, наслаждаясь ощущениями и абсолютно забыв, что он, вообще-то, тоже должен хоть немного трогать Хакса!

Хакс решил пока не возмущаться и сосредоточился на мускулистой груди, которую покрывал укусами и поцелуями. Он провел правой рукой по животу Бена, ощущая, как напрягаются мускулы под его прикосновениями. Ни капли жира — только стальные мышцы. Хакс застонал.

— Хочу тебя вылизать, — выдохнул он во влажную от поцелуев грудь, — всего. Вылизать, искусать. Хочу твой член. Хочу его почувствовать у себя во рту.

Бен откинул голову — она со стуком соприкоснулась с дверью — и уставился в потолок расширенными от желания глазами.

— Да, — сдавленно прошипел он, — да… пожалуйста…

Хакс немедленно опустился на колени и стал расстёгивать ширинку Бена. Работая над этой задачей, он целовал выделяющиеся бедренные косточки, а затем проследил поцелуями дорожку темных волос — до резинки трусов.

Он, наконец, наполовину стянул с Бена штаны и сглотнул при виде большого холмика под трусами.

Многообещающе.

Даже очень.

Только он собрался выпустить из трусов этот член и засунуть его себе в рот, как в квартире раздался громкий, жуткий и совершенно не подходящий к ситуации звук.

…Стон?

…Рычание?

…Вой?

…Всё это вместе?

— Какого?.. — с ужасом осмотревшись, Хакс обнаружил, что звук доносится из приспущенных штанов Бена. — Это… это крик вуки?

Бен вернулся в реальность.

— Бля! Да, извини, это… ну… да бля… — он бухнулся на колени и стал спешно искать телефон.

— Ещё один рингтон, я полагаю? — Хакс не мог сдержать нервный смех. Крик вуки. У него в квартире кричит ебаный вуки.

— Ну это для текстовых сообщений.

Уши Бена были кирпично-красными. Хакс уселся поудобнее, наблюдая за ним и все ещё посмеиваясь.

— От матери, — пробормотал Бен, выключая звук на телефоне. Что его так взволновало?

— Бог мой, да ты у нас настоящий фанат «Звездных Войн», да? Вы, мальчишки, никогда не вырастаете.

— Мальчишки — во множественном числе?

— Не важно. Иди сюда, — Хакс поманил Бена рукой, — просто сядь здесь и расслабься.

Бен сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к большому настенному зеркалу — главному украшению маленькой Хаксовой прихожей. Судя по его виду, крики вуки не влияли на эрекцию. Хакс, наконец, стянул с Бена трусы и увидел его истекающий смазкой член. Первой мыслью было, что он выглядит просто великолепно.

Большой, толстый — идеальный.

Он никогда не видел настолько идеального члена.

Погодите-ка.

Хакс с растущим чувством дежавю уставился на член Бена.

— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — Бен, тяжело дыша, непонимающе смотрел на Хакса, так и застывшего с рукой, протянутой к члену.

— Я тебя знаю! — обвинил Бена Хакс. — Мы уже когда-то трахались?

Но этого просто не могло быть; уж он бы не забыл встречу с таким потрясающим — и огромным! — членом.

Бен нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что не нравится Хаксу и что вообще случилось. Он приподнялся на локте — тем самым показав мускулы пресса во всей красе.

Чёрт. Как же Хакс его хотел.

— Уверен, что я бы запомнил такую симпатичную мордашку, — Бен вздохнул, расстроенный тем, что Хакс ничего не собирается делать с его эрекцией. Он сам сжал член своей большой ладонью, и картинка в голове Хакса, наконец, сложилась. Он это точно уже видел. Он видел именно эту огромную руку именно на этом члене.

Нет.

Это невозможно.

И всё же…

Хакс попытался проанализировать ситуацию. Он по-новому, очень подозрительно, осмотрел Бена с головы до ног. Грудь. Пресс. Член. Приспущенные штаны болтаются на щиколотках, а ниже…

Черные Мартенсы с британским флагом.

Хакс сглотнул комок в горле.

— Дай мне свой телефон, — скомандовал он.

— Что? — голос Бена звучал немного разочарованно. Неудивительно — учитывая, в каком положении его оставили.

— Дай. Мне. Свой. Чертов. Телефон.

Бен посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, но подчинился, поднял с пола телефон и протянул его Хаксу.

Видавший виды телефон с потрескавшимся экраном потребовал пин-код для разблокирования. Хакс пожирал Бена инквизиторским взглядом, пока тот не сдался.

— Один-два-три-четыре.

Конечно, блядь, как же иначе. Хакс снова закатил глаза.

Мессенджер был открыт на сообщениях Леи Органы. Хакс нажал кнопку «Назад» трясущимся пальцем. Да. Вот оно. Совсем недавний диалог.

Уизли_из_Слизерина.

Хакс нажал на строчку с именем. Мозг с трудом воспринимал происходящее. Сообщения, которые он уже видел. Которые он уже видел столько раз… только теперь фоном к диалогу была его собственная фотка из клуба — та, с розовыми волосами.

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени он вот так — тихо и ошалев — смотрел в экран. В реальность его вернул Бен, поинтересовавшись, нашёл ли Хакс всё, что ему хотелось, в _чужих_ личных сообщениях.

Сердце стучало с невозможной скоростью; пульс отдавался в голове подступающей мигренью.

— Ты знал? — Хакс был потрясён, в панике и в восторге. Всё одновременно. — Ты знал, что я Хакс?

— Кто Хакс?

— Я Хакс, тупой ты лось.

— Я думал, ты Бреннан.

— Бреннан Хакс! — он потерял терпение. Что, Органа даже не упомянула его фамилию? — Ты меня не узнаешь? — Он не мог поверить в это.

— А должен? — Кайло Рен выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. До Хакса внезапно дошло: он ведь так и не сказал Рену своё имя.

Чёрт.

Он ни о чём не догадывался.

— Кайло Рен, — сказал Хакс немного мягче, чем собирался. Рен всё равно был шокирован. Кажется, он даже попытался уползти от Хакса; не вышло — Хакс поймал его за бедра и удержал на месте. — Он же — ДартВейдер, — чёрт. Вслух этот ник звучал даже более глупо, чем он себе всегда представлял.

Несколько секунд недоуменной тишины. Хакс уставился на Бена… Кайло Рена… какая разница. Он попытался представить Кайло, говорящего так, как он писал свои сообщения. Какой абсурд.

Он мог точно указать момент, когда эта чёртова комедия положений, наконец, дошла и до Кайло. Сначала тот выглядел растерянным, потом — шокированным, а затем на его лице появилась настолько похотливая ухмылка, что у Хакса перехватило дыхание и задрожали колени. Хорошо, что он уже сидел на полу.

— Чертов Билл Уизли, — сказал Рен хриплым, возбуждающе-мрачным голосом. Именно такой голос у него был, когда он стонал на своих видео. Член Хакса отчаянно дёрнулся в штанах.

Хакс был уверен, что на него никто никогда _так_ не смотрел. Как хищный зверь на добычу.

— Наконец-то я тебя нашёл, — промурлыкал Кайло.

И вдруг спокойствие закончилось. Рен, казалось, был везде — он успевал одновременно целовать, лизать, кусать, оставлять засосы на шее Хакса и синяки от пальцев на его бедрах. Хакс только стонал, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться: он уже много недель назад понял, что абсолютно бессмысленно сопротивляться этому чёртовому Кайло Рену.

— Я же сказал, что ты не сможешь вечно от меня прятаться, — прошептал Рен, облизав и прикусив мочку его уха. Хакс вообще-то всегда считал, что не любит, когда его кусают.

Но… ох… ну ладно…

Рен хотя бы отпустил бедра Хакса, сдирая с него штаны и трусы. Не успел оставленный на мгновение в покое Хакс глубоко вздохнуть, пытаясь донести до затуманенного сознания немного кислорода, как Кайло Рен вернулся — стремительно избавившись от собственной одежды и ботинок.

Рен поцеловал чувствительный сосок, одновременно больно ущипнув за второй. Хакс застонал; он буквально ощущал, как румянец, поселившийся на его щеках, переползает на грудь.

— Ты вообще представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу? — шептал Рен, оставляя укусы и засосы на нежной коже, заставляя Хакса вздрагивать и извиваться, — думаешь, можно меня вот так дразнить? Требуя фотку члена и не присылая ничего взамен. И не показывая свою миленькую мордашку. Ты вообще никогда не расслабляешься, да? У тебя и правда большая палка в заднице… Но ты не волнуйся, детка, мой член всё равно больше. Я тебя выебу… выебу так, что ты днями не сможешь ходить, ты будешь кричать моё имя каждую ночь, потому что я буду тебе сниться постоянно. Я засажу тебе член по самые яйца — в твою миленькую тесную рыженькую задницу. О да, детка. Это будет охуенно, ты ещё пожалеешь, что не сказал мне адрес раньше. Два дня — два чёртовых дня впустую! И всё только потому, что ты тут типа стеснялся. Да? Стеснялся… Я-то вижу, как тебе, рыжей шлюшке, нравится мой огромный член.

Нет, ну это всё просто оскорбительно… Надо бы огрызнуться и сказать что-нибудь умное. Вот только Хакс был занят тем, что очень старался не кончить прямо сейчас, потому что, рассказывая это всё, Рен обхватил своей невозможно огромной рукой его член — его до смущения сильно истекающий смазкой член — и начал его медленно ласкать, как будто случайно задев ногтем чувствительную щелку на головке.

Хакс не смог удержаться от какого-то странного полувсхлипа-полустона; Рен снова стал его целовать, исследуя языком его рот, прикусывая губы, как будто самой важной вещью в мире было узнать, какие ещё странные звуки умеет издавать Хакс.

Рен. Рен. Кайло.

— О да, детка, — Кайло, тяжело дыша, плюнул на свою ладонь и обернул её вокруг члена Хакса. Он стал быстро и жёстко двигать рукой, одновременно второй рукой придерживая выгнувшегося от наслаждения Хакса за грудь, не давая ему толкаться навстречу и вообще двигаться.

Хакс нетерпеливо зарычал; Кайло поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Не волнуйся, детка, я же здесь и я о тебе позабочусь. Ты не представляешь, как долго я об этом мечтал, — шептал он нежно.

Хакс резко распахнул глаза. Кайло поглаживал большими пальцами его горло, лаская кадык. Хакс хотел задать вопрос. Серьезно — здесь явно был очень важный вопрос, который необходимо было задать. Какой-то. Он, честно говоря, испытывал трудности с формулированием, но вопрос его очень беспокоил… где-то на задворках сознания. Глаза Кайло Рена слишком сильно блестели в полумраке прихожей.

Рен открыл рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но затем, передумав, просто вздохнул и ещё раз мягко, но требовательно поцеловал Хакса.

— Где спальня?

— В конце коридора, — выдохнул Хакс и возмущённо ахнул, когда его просто схватили на руки — легко, как пушинку. Он инстинктивно обнял Кайло за шею и скрестил ноги за его спиной, — поставь меня на место, чертов ты лось!

— Размечтался! — Рена это, очевидно, очень забавляло; он шлёпнул Хакса по голой заднице. Хакс поморщился и уже примеривался, чтобы дать Рену пощёчину, но тут его бросили на кровать.

Кайло забрался следом и самодовольно сказал:  
— И не смотри на меня так — я-то знаю, как тебе нравится, что я такой сильный.

До того, как Хакс решил ещё на что-нибудь пожаловаться, Кайло нырнул вниз и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его левого бедра. Бородка оцарапала чувствительную кожу, и Хакс порывисто вздохнул.

— Тебе понравится. Тебе _так_ понравится, — горячее дыхание Кайло у самого основания члена Хакса; он почувствовал, как мошонка сжалась в предвкушении… Кайло неторопливо оставлял засосы на бедре, гладя второе бедро рукой, медленно спускаясь пальцами по бедру, к члену, затем — ещё ниже, нажав прямо за мошонкой.

Хакс всхлипнул, подавшись навстречу пальцу, но тот уже спустился ниже, между ягодиц.

— Смазка, — сказал Кайло, прочертив языком одну длинную линию вдоль бедра, ягодиц и по всей длине члена. Затем он встал с кровати. Хакс постарался, чтобы на лице не отразилось разочарование. Не сработало — Кайло захихикал и поцеловал его в нос.

— Не смотри так обиженно, это ещё не всё.

— …Нахуй.

— Вот именно. Итак. Где смазка?

Хакс неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки; Кайло, потянувшись к тумбочке через всю кровать, достал полупустую баночку лубриканта, но презервативы из того же ящичка брать не стал.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться без презерватива! Знать не хочу, куда ты до меня свой член совал, — эта презрительная усмешка обошлась Хаксу в ещё один шлепок по заднице.

— Молчать! И не волнуйся, у меня есть кое-что получше, — Кайло достал презервативы, которые принёс с собой.

Хакс прищурился и не смог удержаться от недовольного стона, когда понял, что именно ему показывают.

На упаковке красовался Дарт Вейдер. С надписью «Я не буду твоим отцом».

— О господи, тебе действительно двенадцать лет.

Кайло абсолютно не обиделся.

— Просто подожди немного, — радостно сказал он Хаксу, — будет ещё круче.

— Я действительно хочу это узнать? Может, выставить тебя за дверь прямо сейчас?

— Ага. И номер заблокировать, да? — Кайло, выдавив на пальцы немаленькое количество смазки, без особой подготовки и предупреждения засунул указательный палец в Хакса.

— О боже… — прошипел Хакс, крепко зажмурив глаза.

— Можно просто «Кайло», детка.

И Хакс снова не смог ничего ответить, потому что палец проталкивался всё глубже, а потрясающе пухлые губы Кайло сомкнулись на его члене.

Когда головка члена коснулась задней стенки горла, Хакс мог поклясться, что он увидел звёзды на потолке. Кайло немного подавился, но не выпустил член изо рта; к указательному пальцу присоединился ещё один, двигаясь вперед и назад, растягивая тесную дырку.

— Бля… да… ох… бля… — невнятно бормотал Хакс; Кайло немного согнул пальцы, и теперь при каждом движении они задевали простату.

Ощущения настолько переполняли Хакса, что он просто не мог решить, что ему делать. Насаживаться сильнее на пальцы или трахать Кайло в рот? Он отчаянно попытался делать всё сразу — вполне ожидаемо, ничего не получилось. Со вздохом, он просто замер, растёкшись от удовольствия на кровати, и решил, что Кайло вполне справится сам. В конце концов, кто писал километры сообщений о том, что он собирался сделать с Хаксом? Вот пусть и делает. Хакс полежит и посмотрит.

Кайло абсолютно не беспокоило, что Хакс расслабился и отдался на волю ощущений; совсем наоборот, он стал действовать ещё более активно, добавив третий палец, растягивая Хакса и подготавливая его к тому, что последует далее.

Нет, три — всё-таки многовато… Хакс напрягся и инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться. Кайло, почувствовав его дискомфорт, согнул пальцы так, чтобы ещё интенсивнее массировать простату.

Воспринимать реальность становилось всё сложнее…

Хакс вздрогнул, когда Кайло с совершенно нецензурным чмоканьем поднял голову от его члена.

— Всё в порядке, детка? — у Кайло были припухшие губы, подбородок блестел от смазки и слюны.

— Да… да, не смей останавливаться…

— Я и не собирался, — Кайло поцеловал венку на члене и спустился ниже.

Хакс беспомощно застонал, почувствовав, как к пальцам присоединился язык.

— Как не стыдно? — прошептал он, насаживаясь глубже. Кайло в ответ убрал пальцы, раздвинул ягодицы Хакса для лучшего доступа, и лизнул ещё раз.

Хакс понял, что долго не продержится, если Кайло немедленно, блядь, не остановится. Собрав остатки силы воли, он попытался отстраниться — но его только крепче схватили за задницу, оставляя синяки и следы ногтей.

— Кайло, остановись… хватит… — взмолился Хакс. Кайло немедленно оставил его в покое, растерянно подняв взгляд со своей позиции между расставленных ног.

— Просто выеби уже меня… пожалуйста, — обессиленно сказал Хакс.

— О да, — кивнул Кайло, облизнувшись, — определенно. Так и сделаю.

Хакс потерянно вздохнул, когда Кайло оставил его одного на кровати, чтобы разорвать упаковку и натянуть презерватив на свой длинный, толстый член. Хакс сглотнул слюну при виде этого впечатляющего зрелища; эта штука вообще в него вместится?

Всё казалось настолько нереальным. Этот член, который Хакс видел в неприличных снах каждую ночь — и который он теперь видит наяву.

— Выключи свет, хочу тебе кое-что показать, — внезапно сказал Кайло.

— Что?!

Он что, не хочет смотреть?..

— Не волнуйся, рыжик, вечно бы смотрел на твоё симпатичное личико… Выключи только на секунду.

Кайло Рен был до невозможности странным.

Хакс всё же подчинился и выключил светильник на тумбочке. И… да ну. Серьезно?!

— У тебя же хуй светится, — пожаловался он, снова обретя дар речи, — кто вообще в здравом уме покупает светящиеся презервативы? — Уголок рта против воли пополз вверх. Нет, он не будет смеяться над шутками уровня младшей школы. Не будет…

— Смотри, как я круто обращаюсь со своим световым мечом, — если судить по тону Кайло, он сейчас занимался самой-черт-побери-нормальной вещью в мире.

Светящийся в темноте член подпрыгнул, повинуясь движению бедер.

Так, всё. Это было последней каплей.

Хакс валялся на кровати, хохоча. Это было абсолютно неподходящей реакцией в данной ситуации, но он просто не мог остановиться. Все ебанулись. Кайло ебанулся. _Он сам_ ебанулся.

— Это просто неподражаемо, — с трудом проговорил Хакс, сдерживая смех, — как, чёрт тебя побери, ты вообще очутился в моей постели? Я всего лишь набрал неправильный номер — чем я заслужил вот это?.. — Он вздохнул, когда его заткнули поцелуем. Хакс почувствовал, что Кайло и сам улыбается, прижимаясь к его губам.

Щелчок выключателя — спальню снова озарил мягкий свет.

— Ты такой красивый, когда смеешься.

Хакс не нашёл, что сказать — да ему и не дали ответить; Кайло молча расположился между его ног, и Хакс застонал, когда головка члена стала медленно и невозможно широко растягивать его.

— Всё хорошо… расслабься… я осторожно… — немного бессвязно шептал Кайло в ухо Хаксу, медленно, но уверенно двигаясь вперед.

К тому моменту, когда Кайло полностью вошёл, Хакс тяжело и рвано дышал, чувствуя, как капли пота текут лицу.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, обнимая Кайло и вонзая ногти в его лопатки. Он расставил ноги ещё шире и уткнулся лицом в изгиб чужой шеи.

Слишком много, слишком хорошо, слишком… _всё слишком_ … Просто невозможно. Его собственная кожа казалась настолько тесной, что хотелось из неё выбраться.

Темные волосы Кайло щекотали его щёку; Хакс чувствовал, как дрожит чужое тело — единственный знак того, насколько сложно Кайло было удержаться от того, чтобы не начать вбиваться в Хакса, как сумасшедший, не заморачиваясь его ощущениями. (Вообще-то Хакс именно такого поведения и ожидал. Но нет, Кайло был на удивление осторожен.)

— Можешь двигаться, — разрешил Хакс, немного привыкнув. Эта неподвижность сводила его с ума; ему нужно было ощутить больше, ещё больше… Он прочертил восемь кровоточащих линий на спине Кайло, когда тот полностью вышел и вновь — плавно и медленно — скользнул внутрь.

— О боже, — как замечательно, как невозможно….

— Сказал же — можно просто «Кайло», — прошептал Кайло, нежно кусая его за плечо.

Хакс попросил его заткнуться.

Кайло, рассмеявшись, облокотился на руки и начал ритмично двигаться.

И это было именно то, что Хаксу сейчас было нужно.

Он стонал до хрипоты, он просто не мог поверить — это, черт побери, лучший секс в его жизни — секс с огромным идиотом, рассылающим фотки члена на незнакомые номера.

Когда Хакс почувствовал, что скоро кончит, он просунул руку между их телами и начал дрочить себе, стараясь попадать в ритм движений Кайло.

Кайло тоже стонал — кольцо мышц вокруг его члена сжималось всё сильнее, пока Хакс старался кончить.

Это было быстро и внезапно; оргазм такой силы, что вдруг стало трудно вздохнуть.

— Блядь! О… ччёрт, да… — заикаясь, Кайло сбился с ритма, — Однажды я кончу прямо в твою миленькую задницу и полностью её заполню, и сперма будет вытекать, и это будет лучшее, что ты вообще когда-нибудь чувствовал….

Так непристойно, так многообещающе… Просто мурашки по коже. Движения Кайло, накладывающиеся на судороги от оргазма, заставляли стонать и всхлипывать.

— Однажды… Но не сегодня, — Кайло со стоном вышел из него, и Хакс прикусил губу от внезапного ощущения пустоты.

— Потому что сегодня я кончу на твою ебаную милую мордашку, и тебе это понравится.

Уже опавший член Хакса жалко дернулся от этих слов. Кайло стянул презерватив.

Чёрт, какое потрясающее зрелище. Кайло, с расширенными от желания глазами, с волосами, растрепанными во все стороны, стоял над Хаксом, торопливо дроча.

Гортанный сдавленный стон.

Хакс закрыл глаза. Сперма брызнула на нос, щёки, даже горло. Он слизал её с собственных губ и вздохнул — восхитительно вкусно, как он и думал.

Кайло повалился на кровать — которая была этому лосю немного маловата.

Хакс чувствовал себя… абсолютно удовлетворённым. Тщательно развращенным. Не способным подняться с постели.

Очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь саркастическое. Остроумное и жёсткое. Ну, чтобы немного вернуть чувство собственного превосходства… Кайло открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся Хаксу с таким видом, как будто бы он, Хакс, был главным человеком во вселенной Кайло.

Чёрт.

Хакс откашлялся и потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы достать салфетки. Конечно, по-хорошему стоило бы пойти в душ, но он по-прежнему был уверен, что не сможет встать, даже если очень постарается.

Он стёр с лица и живота сперму — свою и чужую — и протянул пачку с салфетками Кайло. Тот отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Это ты тут испачкался, а не я.

Хакс закатил глаза, а затем обнаружил использованный презерватив на краю кровати.

— Тебе бы лучше это убрать, — проворчал он. Кайло, хмыкнув, спихнул ногой презерватив с кровати и потянулся выключить свет.

— Расслабься, — Кайло отобрал у Хакса использованные салфетки и кинул их в компанию к презервативу. Затем накрыл их обоих одеялом и обнял Хакса руками и ногами, как обезьяна.

Действительно похож.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал Хакс. Глаза слипались; его усыпляло это тёплое тело и эти нежныe поцелуи в шею.

— Спи.

Хакс очень хотел поспорить… и заснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Хакса разбудили глубокий стон в ухо, большие пальцы между его ягодиц и ужасающее чувство, что для этого всего ещё очень рано.

— О боже, иди нахуй, — пробормотал он; скользкий палец, без труда скользнувший в растянутый анус, заставил содрогнуться. Хакс сощурился на будильник: четыре утра. Четыре чёртовых часа утра!

— Неа, на хуй пойдёшь ты, — выдохнул Кайло ему в ухо и прикусил нежную кожу на шее. Хаксовы протесты умерли, когда к одному пальцу добавился второй — растягивая его неторопливо и весьма приятно. — Ты правда думал, что мне хватит одного раза? После всех тех недель, что ты меня динамил? Я буду тебя ебать постоянно, каждую минуту. Я разве не предупредил?

— Ты с ума сошёл, — Хакс тяжело дышал. Пальцы Кайло задели простату — он постыдно всхлипнул и застонал, чувствуя, как встаёт его собственный член — несмотря на то, что сейчас четыре утра.

— Ага. С ума сошёл от тебя, — пробормотал Кайло.

Он несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз по члену Хакса своей огромной и скользкой от смазки ладонью, а затем отвернулся и стал рыться в ящике тумбочки.

Хакс решил, что лучше не оглядываться, и стоически пялился на будильник. Когда послышался характерный звук разрываемой упаковки от презерватива, ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать.

Тяжёлая рука Кайло снова легла на его бедро, а вторая немного раздвинула ягодицы; Хакс закрыл глаза, снова почувствовав этот огромный член в своей заднице.

Кайло застонал прямо ему в ухо, и Хакс тоже не смог удержаться от тихого стона.

Очевидно, это безумие продолжалось: его снова трахал двенадцатилетка, запертый в огромном мускулистном теле.

— О чёрт, — выдохнул Хакс, когда Кайло сжал его бедро до синяков. Всё ещё лежа на боку, он повернул голову и прикусил себя за плечо, чтобы хотя бы не застонать снова. Кайло трахал его в ровном ритме, а через некоторое время схватил и немного приподнял бедро Хакса, слегка сменив позу, и Хакс судорожно вздохнул — теперь каждое движение задевало простату. Такими темпами он очень скоро кончит… опять.

Кайло тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в свернувшиеся колечками от пота волосы на затылке Хакса.

— Давай же, детка, не молчи. Я хочу тебя слышать. Я знаю, как тебе сложно сдержаться. Четыре утра — я хочу, чтобы все тебя слышали. Все должны узнать, как я разрываю тебя своим членом. Давай же, давай, не стесняйся… — Кайло, в ритм своих слов, стал энергично дрочить Хаксу.

Хакс поднял голову от искусанного плеча и застонал — он просто не мог удержаться. За спиной раздался тихий смех.

Он очень хотел ответить что-то вроде «Ебаный мудак», но вместо этого со всхлипывающим вздохом кончил на руку Кайло и на собственные простыни.

Кайло снова прикусил его за шею; вибрации от его сдавленного грудного стона отдавались в кожу Хакса. Он чувствовал подрагивания члена Кайло, и от этого по телу бежали мурашки. Хакс издал какой-то неприлично скулящий звук, когда Кайло вышел из него.

Щелчок снимаемого презерватива.

— Только посмей… — начал Хакс, но услышал, как презерватив приземлился на пол — очевидно, где-то рядом с использованными салфетками.

— Что-то сказал? — хмыкнул Кайло, снова обнимая Хакса и целуя его в шею.

— Ты отвратителен, — фыркнул Хакс, закатывая глаза. Очень хотелось спать.

— Знаешь, слышать это ещё более возбуждает, чем читать, рыжик, — Кайло вытер испачканную в сперме руку о грудь Хакса и прижал ладонь к его сердцу.

— Боже, просто заткнись, — Хакс снова закрыл глаза.

— Сам заткнись, я тут спать пытаюсь, — пробормотал Кайло в разгоряченную кожу Хакса.

Нет, ну какой охренительно наглый мудак, и как он только…

Кайло тихо захрапел в шею Хакса, и он понял, что не может сердиться.

Этот парень, что его сейчас обнимает… Хакс не знал, что о нём думать; ну, кроме того, что у него был самый прекрасный член в мире и он умел им пользоваться. Хакс долго страдающе вздохнул, скривившись на мерзость на собственной груди. Чёрт побери. Ему нужно в душ.

Но он слишком устал, чтобы попытаться выбраться из плена сильных и тяжёлых рук. Позже. Он попробует сбежать позже. Да. Отличная идея.

Его глаза закрылись сами собой, и он заснул под тихий храп и горячее дыхание, щекотавшее шею. Это были не такие уж и плохие ощущения. На самом деле даже очень хорошие.

***

Когда Хакс снова проснулся, он был один. Светило яркое солнце, за окном кружились большие снежинки. Рядом в постели и впрямь никого не было; Хакс напряг слух — тишина. Он осмотрелся и не нашёл никаких следов Кайло Рена.

Ноги будто двигались сами по себе; он выскользнул из постели и поморщился, почувствовав пронзившую тело легкую боль, сосредоточившуюся между ног. Действительно большой член. Хакс осторожно выглянул из спальни. В коридоре — никого, на полу разбросана одежда. Только его одежда. Хакс неспешно добрёл до скомканных штанов и стал искать телефон. Нашёл — разряженным в ноль.

Вздохнув, он вернулся в спальню и поставил телефон на зарядку. Система загружалась слишком медленно; Хакс выжидающе смотрел на экран.

Его не разочаровало отсутствие сообщений от Кайло Рена.

Абсолютно не разочаровало.

— Вот мудак, — пробормотал Хакс и посмотрел на незаправленную кровать. Мятые, грязные простыни и одеяла. Чёрт, это что — сперма на его любимом лоскутном покрывале? Он действительно был не в себе этой ночью. С отвращением сморщив нос, он отвернулся и отправился в ванную. Хороший горячий душ — вот то, что ему сейчас нужно. Не помешало бы наконец смыть всю грязь после ночного безумия.

Обжигающий душ. Хакс зашипел, когда слишком сильный напор воды напомнил ему о всех синяках, засосах и укусах, украшавших его шею, плечи и нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Пожалуй, с таким состоянием кожи скрабом лучше не пользоваться; он перешёл сразу к мятно-цитрусовому шампуню, втирая его в волосы гораздо сильнее, чем требовалось.

Хакс чувствовал себя немного расстроенным, но не мог понять почему.

Разве плохо было просыпаться одному? Вообще-то он обычно именно так и предпочитал расставаться со случайными партнёрами. Он даже, бывало, притворялся спящим, если понимал, что партнёр проснулся. Ну или, крадучись, чтобы не разбудить, уходил на работу пораньше, не оставив ни записки, ни номера телефона. Обычно помогало.

Но это утро было… странным.

Он ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и стал смывать шампунь. Здесь, под горячим душем, не слыша ничего, кроме шума воды, — здесь он мог расслабиться. Он так и стоял, не обращая внимания на то, что шампунь давно смылся, и старался не думать. Не думать о прошлой ночи, не думать о том, как он сменит постельное белье, уничтожив последние доказательства того, что произошло…

…

Он с ужасом охнул, почувствовав, как к нему прижалось что-то большое и холодное. Холодное. Ледяное! Ледяное тело, обнявшее его огромными руками и прижавшее холодный нос к Хаксовой шее. Кайло, нагло опираясь на Хакса, отпихнул его от горячего душа.

Мгновенно замерзший Хакс оказался прижат к холодной мраморной плитке.

— Какого черта? Я думал, ты ушёл, — прошипел Хакс, пытаясь отвоевать себе хоть немного места под горячей водой. Кайло даже не сдвинулся с места. Хаксу удалось развернуться — теперь к холодной плитке прижималась его спина. Кайло стоял под душем с закрытыми глазами. Чёрные волосы, намокнув, не скрывали большие торчащие уши.

Подрагивающие посиневшие губы.

— Я уходил, — ответил он, не открывая глаза. — Бля, как у вас холодно.

— Что, крутой калифорниец Кайло испугался снега? Тебя ветром ко мне назад занесло? — презрительно усмехнулся Хакс, пытаясь не обращать внимания на собственное участившееся сердцебиение. Внезапное появление Кайло испугало его больше, чем он хотел признать.

— Мой член все ещё огромный?

И это к чему сейчас было? Хакс, тем не менее, посмотрел вниз.

Все ещё там.

Все ещё огромный.

— Ну… да? — он очень хотел, чтобы это не прозвучало вопросом, да только не получилось.

— Хорошо. Значит, я согрелся. Представляешь, мне даже показалось что он сжался до нормальных размеров. Я в ужасе был! Как же тут, блядь, холодно.

Сложно было понять, шутит он или нет — выражение лица Кайло абсолютно не поменялось, только губы снова вернулись к своему нормальному цвету. Хакс всё ещё не мог понять, что ему делать с тем фактом, что Кайло вернулся — да не просто так, а чтобы бессовестно украсть всю горячую воду из душа!

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он снова. Обнимавшие его руки спустились ниже, сжав голую задницу.

— Моюсь. Греюсь. Пытаюсь тебя завести. Сам решай, — ответил Кайло. Хакс закатил глаза.

— Но ты ушёл. Почему ты вернулся? — ему нужно было это знать.

Кайло вздохнул и открыл глаза. Хакс рассмотрел наконец, что они были не просто карими; в тёмных радужках плескались немного более светлые — золотые — крапинки. Летние, тёплые… тёплый взгляд.

— Ну что ты такой напряжённый постоянно? Я ходил за завтраком. У тебя жутко пустой холодильник. В смысле, там вообще ничего нет, кроме остатков какой-то тайской фигни недельной давности и вина… кстати, многовато пьёшь.

— Подожди, ты ходил за завтраком? А почему ты не ушёл домой? И между прочим, как ты смог вернуться в квартиру?

— Я взял твой ключ. И, если ты забыл, я живу за тысячи километров отсюда, — Кайло перебил Хакса, начавшего жаловаться на то, что брать чужие ключи вообще-то невежливо. — Дом моих родителей — не мой дом. И никогда им не был, даже когда я жил с ними.

— Ага, — Хакс задумался: интересно, как Кайло жилось в детстве, с матерью — самым молодым сенатором за всю историю США.

— Вот-вот, «ага». Расслабься, рыжик.

Хакс закусил губу, когда руки, щупавшие его задницу, раздвинули ягодицы.

— Хватит меня так называть. Если цвет моих волос тебе кажется смешным, можешь идти нахуй.

— Мне бы больше понравилось, если бы на хуй пошёл ты, детка.

— «Детка» ещё хуже.

— И как же мне тебя звать? Уизли?

Хакс вздрогнул, когда палец Кайло коснулся всё ещё саднящего ануса. Кайло же не хотел снова трахаться? Это всё, конечно, было здорово; но ему нужен чертов перерыв.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Кайло переместил руки на бедра Хакса, немного сжав их. Хакс снова вздрогнул. Что с ним не так и почему он так реагирует на прикосновения Кайло?

— Как насчёт «Хакс»? Меня так вообще-то зовут, тупица.

— Да-да, точно! Ты что-то такое говорил. Как будто кто-то действительно хочет, чтобы его постоянно называли по фамилии. Хм. Хакс. _Хакс_.

Хакс понятия не имел, что эти четыре буквы могут звучать настолько неприлично.

— Детка, а Хакс будет ебаться?

— О господи, нет, — он тяжело вздохнул.

— А может, Хакс отсосёт?

— Тебе бы этого хотелось, не так ли?

— Вообще-то да, очень. Я даже член для тебя помою и всё такое.

Кайло дотянулся до Хаксова геля для душа, вылил себе в ладонь чуть ли не полбанки и стал намыливать уже полувставший член.

— Ну надо же; у тебя встаёт от одних только мыслей, что я тебе отсосу? А с чего ты вообще взял, что я стану это делать? Твой огромный член мне, наверное, и в рот-то не влезет, — сухо сказал Хакс, не сводя взгляда с движений больших мыльных рук.

— Детка, я думаю о твоих губах с того момента, как ты написал, что у меня замечательный член и ты сохранишь фотку, — простонал Кайло, всё быстрее двигая рукой.

— Ты даже не знал, как я выгляжу, — Хакс обратил внимание на проблемы с логикой, медленно опускаясь на колени. Он так давно хотел взять этот член в рот. Наверное, с того момента, как впервые его увидел.

— Я знал, что ты окажешься самым охрененным парнем на этой чёртовой планете. Давай-ка, за дело, — Кайло убрал руки, чтобы не мешать.

Хакс, подняв бровь, окинул взглядом возвышавшегося над ним Кайло. Пожалуй, сидеть вот так — и чувствовать, как чужие бёдра вздрагивают от прикосновений — было совсем неплохо.

— Любишь покомандовать, да? — Хакс погладил родинки на правом бедре Кайло и оставил три ярко-алых царапины на левом. У Кайло на языке, кажется, вертелся какой-то саркастический ответ.

Но Хакс языком умел пользоваться намного лучше: он облизал головку члена — это сразу заткнуло Кайло — и попробовал на вкус выступившую каплю смазки. Солоноватая и с привкусом мыла. Хакс отстранился на несколько секунд, ожидая, пока вода смоет с члена остатки геля для душа. Кайло нетерпеливо хмыкнул и, зарывшись руками в мокрые Хаксовы волосы, подтолкнул его вперед. Хакс насмешливо фыркнул, но всё-таки исполнил молчаливую просьбу: поцеловал головку члена и, наконец, обхватил её губами.

Совсем скоро Кайло стонал почти во весь голос. Шумом текущей воды это не заглушалось; и, между прочим, ванная мисс Канаты была прямо за стенкой. Хакс отвлекся от подрагивающего члена и строго посмотрел вверх.

— Держи себя в руках. Ещё не хватало, чтобы моя соседка узнала, чем мы тут занимаемся.

Можно подумать, ему недостаточно того, как она обычно на него смотрела. Как будто она знала о Хаксе всё. В том числе — о его нездоровом увлечении этим великолепным членом. Хакс всегда старался быть осторожным, но эта старушка…

— Ой, извини, пожалуйста, — сказал Кайло саркастически, — у меня тут наяву сбываются эротические фантазии, я немножко выпал из реальности.

— Я думал, что твоя эротическая фантазия — трахать меня до потери сознания и, цитирую, «вытащить ту палку из моей задницы».

— Вау, детка. Ты запомнил все мои сообщения? Так и знал, что ты от меня без ума, — Кайло выглядел настолько самодовольным, что хотелось пнуть его между ног.

— Тебе вообще нужен этот минет или не особо? — Хакс попытался отодвинуться, но руки в его волосах удержали его на месте.

— Больше всего на свете, — Кайло выглядел настолько по-идиотски искренним, что Хакс отвёл глаза. Вот же никчемный мальчишка; как Кайло Рен планировал вообще чего-то достичь в жизни, если все его эмоции так ясно читались в глазах… В этих по-идиотски искренних глазах.

— Ну ладно, — а что ещё Хакс мог на такое ответить? Он сомкнул обе ладони на основании члена и несколько раз провёл ими вверх и вниз; ухмыльнулся, услышав вздох. Кайло буквально был воском в его руках. — Надо же, выглядит так, будто ты взорвешься, если я не продолжу. Ты настолько хочешь почувствовать мои губы на своем члене, не так ли?

Кайло в ответ застонал… или даже заскулил.

Пожалуй, лучшего ответа трудно ожидать.

Он провёл языком мокрую полосу от основания до головки и приглашающе открыл рот. Кайло, двинув бедрами, плавно засунул член внутрь, пока он не уперся в заднюю стенку горла. Хакс не был сумасшедшим и не пытался взять в рот этот член целиком — но и того, что получилось, было вполне достаточно, судя по звукам, которые издавал Кайло.

Было немного неудобно, собственный язык мешался — Хакс попытался взять член ещё глубже, но просто не смог. Кайло, очевидно, и так было неплохо — схватив Хакса за волосы, он наблюдал, как его собственный член исчезает в кольце абсолютно непристойно растянутых Хаксовых губ.

— Детка, у тебя такой охуенный ротик, — Кайло тяжело, рвано дышал. — Так и знал, что он охуенный. Любишь это делать, да? Ты так стараешься быть крутым. Высокомерным. А на самом деле ты просто маленькая рыжая шлюшка, которая любит сосать члены. Мой член. — Хриплый, возбуждённый голос. — Тебе нравится? Тебя это возбуждает, а? Смотри-ка, да у тебя же стоит! Давай, подрочи себе. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил, когда я кончу прямо тебе в горло.

Хакс сдавленно застонал, чувствуя, как слюна, собираясь в уголках рта, течет по подбородку. Да, ему всё это действительно нравилось. Сложно отрицать что-то настолько заметное. Колени уже начинали болеть от такой позы, так что он последовал указаниям Кайло и обхватил рукой свой ноющий от возбуждения член.

Хакс застонал от собственного прикосновения; Кайло, услышав, толкнулся ему глубже в рот. Жестко выдохнув через нос, Хакс немного подавился и сморгнул слезу. Он ещё раз строго посмотрел наверх — но Кайло даже не заметил, он был слишком поглощён зрелищем собственного члена, двигающегося между чужих губ.

Кайло убрал одну руку с рыжих волос и очень легко сжал её на горле Хакса — просто чтобы ощутить, как внутри двигается член. Каким бы мягким ни было это прикосновение, его хватило, чтобы Хакс со стоном кончил на собственную руку и на пол. Кайло ухмыльнулся и снова уставился Хаксу в глаза.

— О да, рыжик. Я-то знаю, что тебе нравится на самом деле. Думаешь, по твоим сообщениям было не понятно? Ты такой же развратный, как и… я, — он простонал последнее слово, подчеркнув его резким толчком бедер; Хакс всё-таки подавился.

Вязкая сперма наполнила рот и горло. Хакс отстранился, кашляя. Он инстинктивно проглотил большую часть, выплюнув остальное Кайло под ноги.

Кайло прерывисто выдохнул и прижал опавший член к лицу Хакса.

— Да. Это было круто, — промурлыкал он, — спасибо.

Он отпустил Хакса и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Хакс поморщился — попытка встать отдалась болью в затекших коленях. Кайло пригладил рыжие волосы, которые сам же растрепал пару минут назад.

— Ты невероятно здорово отсасываешь, — шепнул Кайло, нежно поцеловав Хакса в кончик носа. Абсолютно неуместно, вообще-то.

— А то я, блядь, не знаю, — он прополоскал рот.

Кайло, судя по всему, не собирался вылезать из душа, а мыться вместе с этим огромным лосем было просто невозможно. Хакс вышел из душевой кабинки — вздрогнув, когда его разгоряченная мокрая кожа столкнулась с холодным воздухом — и постарался как можно быстрее вытереться пушистым полотенцем.

Протерев запотевшее зеркало ладонью, он закусил губу при виде своего отражения. Красные щёки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, растрёпанные волосы. Вид образцового наркомана, черт побери. Он бросил взгляд на отражение Кайло, стоящего под душем. Большие руки, распутывающие мокрые шелковистые черные волосы, капли воды, подчеркивающие очаровательно необычные черты лица.

Кайло внезапно встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале и ухмыльнулся. Хакс фыркнул и отвел глаза, схватив зубную щетку. Его щетку. Которая выглядела так, как будто в одиночку прошла все пытки ада оральной гигиены и вернулась назад. Какого чёрта?.. Как вообще в ванной Хакса могла оказаться настолько _погрызенная_ и растрёпанная щётка?

— А, кстати, я воспользовался твоей зубной щёткой, — Кайло помог разгадать эту тайну и подавился водой, потому что разговаривал, стоя под душем. Идиот.

Хакс не знал, злиться ли ему, что кто-то взял его зубную щётку, или восхититься тому, что она так выглядела после того, как Кайло её использовал всего один раз.

— Тебе бы к психотерапевту — нервы полечить, — сказал он наконец и отложил щётку. Затем открыл шкаф и достал новую из упаковки.

Чистя зубы, Хакс не смотрел в зеркало. Когда он наполнил водой стаканчик для полоскания, Кайло вышел из душа — в маленькой ванной сразу стало слишком тесно. Кайло потянулся к верхней полке шкафчика, прижавшись к спине Хакса, и достал свежее полотенце из аккуратной стопки.

— Какой же ты, черт побери, огромный.

Кайло рассмеялся и поцеловал Хакса в макушку.

— Умеешь делать комплименты, рыжик, — он украл Хаксову расчёску, пытаясь что-нибудь сделать со своими непослушными волосами. Хакс пожал плечами и ещё раз прополоскал рот — в конце концов, туда совсем недавно засовывали член.

Попытки Кайло приручить собственную причёску затянулись, он даже пожаловался, что у Хакса из средств по уходу за волосами только гель для укладки. И, кстати, не дал самому Хаксу воспользоваться этим самым гелем, нагло схватив его за руки.

— Не надо, без него тебе лучше.

— Откуда тебе вообще знать? — Хакс тщетно пытался освободить запястья из хватки Кайло.

— Я тебя ночью так ебал, что этой фигни на волосах не осталось. Мне понравилось.

Хакс не покраснел.

Потому что он никогда не краснел.

— Ты странный, — тихо сказал он Кайло и позволил флакону геля упасть в раковину. Кайло отпустил его запястья, и Хакс убрал флакон назад в шкафчик.

— Ты страннее, — уверенно парировал Кайло. — Ты просишь фотки членов у незнакомцев и сохраняешь их, чтобы дрочить. — Он бросил влажное полотенце в угол — рядом с унитазом — и, обнажённый, вышел из ванной.

Хакс, злобно сощурившись на него, немедленно вышел следом. Кайло надел джинсы прямо на голое тело и теперь стоял, обнюхивая собственную футболку и игнорируя яростные взгляды Хакса.

— Ты _посылаешь_ фотки члена незнакомцам. А самый странный тут после этого я?! Объясни, — потребовал Хакс. Кайло пожал плечами, бросил футболку со «Спокойствием…» на пол и поднял рубашку, чтобы тоже её обнюхать. Результат его, очевидно, устроил, он кое-как закрепил её на себе и повернулся к Хаксу.

— Ну это было очень требовательное сообщение. Кроме того, я никогда бы не пропустил возможность показать свой член. Это моя лучшая черта.

Хаксу почему-то очень хотелось поспорить с последней фразой. И он не мог понять, откуда у него возникло такое смехотворное желание.

— У тебя есть кофеварка? — посмотрел на него полностью одетый Кайло. Восхитительные уши торчали из влажных волос.

Когда Хакс кивнул, Кайло улыбнулся и вышел из спальни.

Хакс вздохнул, услышав возню на кухне. Футболка Кайло так и валялась на полу; он поднял её, свернул и положил на комод. Затем вытащил из шкафа свежую одежду, отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, что в его квартире находится Кайло Рен — так и не ушедший после потрясающей ночи очень чувственного секса.

Кайло стоял, облокотившись на кухонную стойку, обняв кружку обеими ладонями, дуя на поверхность кофе, и смотрел в пустоту. Казалось, он был совершенно поглощён своими мыслями. Кайло поднял голову, только когда Хакс подошёл совсем близко, чтобы достать Эрл Грэй из кухонного шкафчика.

— У тебя что — нет стола? — Кайло наблюдал, как Хакс наполнил чайник водой и включил его.

Хакс отмерил ложкой необходимое количество чая, высыпал его в большую кружку (свою любимую, с надписью «В уме я исправляю твои грамматические ошибки») и посмотрел на Кайло. Плохая идея. Тёплый взгляд карих глаз и мягкая улыбка.

— Конечно же есть. В гостиной стоит совершенно нормальный стол. Ты думаешь, что я ем за кухонной стойкой, как варвар какой-нибудь? — он наполнил кружку горячей водой.

Кайло, вытянув шею, осмотрел небольшую гостиную.

— Не вижу никакого стола.

Хакс приподнял брови, вытащил из серванта две тарелки и, сделав несколько шагов до гостиной, поставил их на котацу.

— Ага. Так это стол? Я думал, это какая-то странная лавочка или что-то вроде того.

Тостер отключился — надо же, он был включен — Кайло вытащил из него две печеньки со сладкой начинкой и торопливо подошёл к котацу, чтобы бросить их на тарелку. Он сел и стал дуть на пальцы: «Горячо, блядь!»

Кайло, сидящий со скрещенными ногами и даже не очень-то вмещающийся за низким котацу, смотрелся удивительно смешно и неуместно в Хаксовой гостиной.

Хакс ухмыльнулся и добавил в чай немного молока — кстати, кончается; надо купить новый пакет. Он сел с дымящейся кружкой напротив Кайло, поправил покрывало котацу и включил обогрев. Затем — вздохнул от удовольствия, вытянув озябшие ноги в тепле под столиком.

Кайло странно посмотрел на него, затем на столик и тоже засунул ноги под покрывало. Так как место прямо перед ним было уже занято ногами Хакса, он уместил свои ноги слева и справа от них. Хакс почувствовал, как чужие ступни касаются его бедер.

— Приятно, — прокомментировал Кайло. — Знаешь, мне нравится эта штука. Я всё удивлялся, почему у тебя в квартире так холодно. Получается, ты сидишь вот так постоянно, когда не на работе?

— В основном, да, — Хакс старался не нервничать и не заострять собственное внимание на том, что он впервые в этом году завтракал не один. Ну, не то чтобы «завтракал». Он был не голоден, а отвратительную выпечку, которую поедал Кайло, завтраком явно назвать было нельзя.

— Ты отправился мерзнуть на улицу, чтобы купить вот _это_? — спросил Хакс, презрительно разглядывая печенье.

 — Ага, — Кайло откусил сразу половину и неприлично радостно улыбнулся Хаксу.

 — Ты отвратителен, — фыркнул Хакс и отпил чай.

 — Да, ты уже говорил. Не волнуйся, я ещё купил хлопья и молоко. У тебя молоко кончалось.

Хакс не знал, как воспринимать тот факт, что Кайло порылся в его холодильнике и понял, что нужно докупить.

— И под хлопьями ты подразумеваешь?..

— Несквик. Шоколадные с лабиринтом на коробке, конечно.

— Да. Конечно.

Кайло доел печенье, вылез из-за котацу и снова отправился на кухню. Там он наполнил миску хлопьями и молоком. Вернулся, разлил немного молока на столик, стёр пальцами, которые затем облизал. Хакс лишь обезоруженно потёр переносицу, глядя на это безобразие. Между прочим, на блестящей поверхности теперь красовался размазанный молочный след — но Кайло это явно не волновало.

— А можно телевизор включить? — Кайло ел с громким чавканьем и хрустом.

— На здоровье, — сказал Хакс, допивая чай и почти не сомневаясь, что ему сейчас придётся смотреть утренние мультфильмы. К его удивлению, Кайло включил документальную передачу про Моцарта и Сальери.

Очевидно, было не так-то просто понять, что за человек Кайло Рен.

Ходячий парадокс.

За хлопьями последовали ещё два печенья и вторая миска хлопьев. И всё это время Кайло игнорировал Хакса, полностью поглощённый просмотром телепередачи. Хакс использовал это время, чтобы внимательно поразглядывать Кайло в профиль и подумать, что вообще представляет из себя этот человек. Факт, что вот это и есть |)артВ3йд3р во плоти, до сих пор с трудом укладывался в голове. Хакс привёл его к себе домой, и это был самый умопомрачительный секс в его жизни. Секс с вот этим великовозрастным ребенком.

Хакс почувствовал, что от воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи начал вставать член. Нет, ну он же не может сейчас запрыгнуть на Кайло Рена — это выглядело бы просто жалко. Но после завтрака он наверняка уйдёт; так может, всё же попытаться использовать оставшееся время наилучшим образом и…

— Чёрт, мне пора идти, — внезапно сказал Кайло, бросив взгляд на часы.

Хакс вдруг почувствовал себя странно разочарованным.

— О, — он тоже встал и собрал посуду со столика. Кайло тем временем успел обуться и надеть пальто. — Идёшь домой?

К Лее Органе. К чёртовому боссу Хакса.

— Неа, у меня встреча с представительницей картинной галереи, — рассказывал Кайло, заматывая свой слишком длинный шарф вокруг бледной шеи. — Она хотела купить несколько картин. Честно говоря, я здесь по делам. Вот уж не стал бы находиться так долго рядом с родителями просто так.

— О, — повторил Хакс, почувствовав себя идиотом. Обычное его красноречие ему почему-то изменило. — Я мог где-нибудь слышать про эту галерею?

Кайло вдруг… застеснялся?.. и попытался спрятать в шарф чуть ли не пол-лица.

— Ну… наверное, да. Новый Музей Современного Искусства.

— Что?! — Но… это ведь означает, что Кайло весьма известен? В такие музеи не приглашают просто так. Хм. Вообще-то, Органа никогда не говорила, что её сын — бедный художник-неудачник. Хакс просто сам так решил, потому что… ну… художник же.

— Да… в общем, мне пора, — торопливо сказал Кайло и прижался к Хаксу в долгом целомудренном поцелуе. Хакс инстинктивно закрыл глаза и открыл их, только когда Кайло отстранился. Он непроизвольно потянулся к Кайло губами; тот улыбнулся.

— Увидимся, рыжик.

Хакс смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь дольше, чем ему хотелось признавать.

***

**[3:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты думаешь обо мне  
 **[3:12]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[3:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: я да

 **[3:13]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты постоянно думаешь о себе? Это жутко эгоистично.

 **[3:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты зна о чем я  
 **[3:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: постоянно думаю о твоей миленькой заднице  
 **[3:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: как ахуено было тя ебать

 **[3:15]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Почему ты вообще мне пишешь? Мы уже потрахались.

 **[3:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: шутишь что ли

 **[3:22]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты прочитал  
 **[3:22]** |)артВ3йд3р: я вижу

 **[3:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля  
 **[3:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: вот не говори что о5 стесняешься

 **[5:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: что бля с тобой не так  
 **[5:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты же понимаешь что я ВИЖУ когда ты прочитал собщение

 **[7:56]** |)артВ3йд3р: ебаный ты трус

Хакс задумчиво смотрел на последнее сообщение, прикусив губу. Кайло Рен злился. Даже очень, судя по тексту.

В защиту Хакса — он сегодня был очень занят. Он убирался в квартире, стараясь уничтожить все следы присутствия Кайло Рена; даже трижды постирал постельное бельё. Он не хотел думать о прошедшей ночи, и о том, что произошло утром — тоже. Кайло Рен был просто случайным партнёром — ничем не лучше других. У Хакса не было времени на что-то большее, и, кроме того, зачем ему вообще хотеть чего-то большего, чем просто секс? А ещё можно вспомнить, что Кайло был сыном его босса и, кстати, даже не жил в Нью-Йорке…

Хакс настолько увлекся, что постирал всю одежду и слишком поздно понял, что у него нет чистых сухих рубашек. Учитывая, что на последнюю свою рубашку он умудрился пролить красное вино (ну, то вино, которое было у него вместо обеда), оставался только один выход.

Вот поэтому-то Хакс и сидел сейчас, поджав ноги, в футболке Кайло, мать его, Рена и кардигане и смотрел на мессенджер. Перед ним на столе стояло то, что какой-нибудь абсолютно нетребовательный человек мог бы с натяжкой назвать ужином, и ещё один большой бокал вина. Распечатки к последнему проекту Органы были разложены там же, но он не мог сосредоточиться. Хакса сейчас больше волновал вопрос, отвечать ли ему на сообщения приставучего мальчишки по имени Кайло Рен или заблокировать его номер навсегда.

 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: типа думаешь можно делать вид что ничо не было  
 **[7:58]** |)артВ3йд3р: что от меня просто избавиться  
 **[7:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: теперь когда я тя узнал  
 **[7:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: и выебал  
 **[7:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: да нихуя

Гм. Теперь Кайло Рен, очевидно, не только злится, но и возбуждён. Хакс уже собрался написать ответ, но тут в дверь позвонили. Кто, черт побери, может к нему прийти в воскресенье вечером?! Он хотел просто проигнорировать звонок, но в дверь ещё и постучали — весьма настойчиво.

И телефон тоже сошёл с ума.

 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: открывай  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: свою  
 **[8:00]** |)артВ3йд3р: ебаную  
 **[8:01]** |)артВ3йд3р: дверь

Хакс вскочил так быстро, что голова закружилась.

Всё тот же Кайло Рен. Ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как ушёл утром. Только теперь между бровями залегла злая морщинка. Хакс хотел бы целовать её, пока она не разгладится.

— Думаешь, можно просто выставить меня за дверь, а, мудила? Не забыл, что я теперь знаю твой адрес? — ласково поприветствовал его Кайло голосом, полным едва сдерживаемой ярости.

Кайло поднял руку; Хакс даже на секунду подумал, что вот сейчас его точно будут бить, но затем заметил, что с руки свешивается большой пакет из ресторана с едой на вынос.

— Я пролетел четыре тысячи километров, чтобы притащить тебе еду… и свое семя.

Хакс не засмеялся. Определенно не засмеялся. Как Кайло вообще смеет отпускать шутки уровня младшей школы в такой серьёзной ситуации?!

Ситуация ведь была очень серьёзной, так?

Уголки рта поползли вверх сами собой; когда Кайло увидел, что его шутка вызвала невольную улыбку, он ощутимо расслабился.

— Ага, у тебя всё-таки есть какие-то эмоции. Приятно это видеть, высокомерный ты мудак, — Кайло переступил порог, закрыл дверь, кинул пакет с едой на пол и прижал Хакса к стене, жёстко и глубоко его целуя. Его рука в перчатке зарылась в волосы Хакса (всё ещё без геля для укладки).

Хакс вздохнул и сжал руки на холодной и сырой ткани пальто. Когда поцелуй закончился, голова закружилась ещё больше; он зашипел, когда рука в его волосах резко потянула за рыжие пряди — пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы боль оставалась терпимой. Кайло немедленно лизнул его беззащитное горло и укусил в то самое место над ключицей, которое заставляло Хакса растекаться от удовольствия.

— Вот что, блядь, тебе не так? — прошипел Кайло ему в ухо, больно схватив второй рукой за бедро. — Мы же хорошо проводили время. Я, между прочим, обижен. Я тебя плохо трахал? Ты решил меня вышвырнуть, как и всех неудачников до этого? Чего тебе нужно? Говори.

Рука переместилась ниже, между ног, и потёрла через ткань штанов вставший член. Да. Хакс был настолько слабовольным, что это уже даже не смешно.

— Как часто ты вспоминал эту ночь, а? Как ты можешь всё это игнорировать? Чего ты хочешь? Хочешь трахнуть меня? Да? Ты же у нас любишь покомандовать, так? Типа генерал Хакс. Ну так я не против — тебе даже делать ничего не придётся, я всё сам. Ты, блядь, забудешь обо всем на свете. Этого ты хочешь, да? — рассказывая всё это, Кайло так и не отвлекся от горла Хакса; а с несколькими прядями волос, кажется, уже можно было попрощаться.

Хакс застонал.

— Нет… то есть, вообще, да… то есть нет… да бля! Просто дело же не в том! — выдохнул он. Кайло отстранился и смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.

— А в чём, блядь, тогда дело?! Что с тобой не так, что ты отказываешься от двух недель сумасшедшего секса, а, тупой ты идиот? — зарычал он, и Хаксу захотелось его ударить. У него всё звучало так просто; но это определённо не было так просто!

Или было?

— Ты — Бен, — Хакс попытался усилием воли убрать собственный стояк. Тщетно, естественно. — Ты — сын моего босса. Я даже смотреть не должен на твой член! Думаешь, я продолжу с тобой трахаться? Спасибо, мне моя работа пока не надоела.

Кайло поднял руку и посмотрел на Хакса, как на идиота.

— Она хотела, чтобы мы познакомились. Слушай, я, конечно, не знаю, что обычно творится в её голове — мы с ней разговариваем раза три в год — но почему это вообще может стать проблемой? Я бы скорее ожидал, что она тебе завтра устроит фейерверк из презервативов и повысит зарплату, раз уж ей теперь не нужно пинать меня за то, что я ни с кем не встречаюсь и вообще социофоб…

— Ты вообще себя слушаешь? Где, чёрт возьми, в твоих словах логика? — нахмурился Хакс.

— А в семье Органа-Соло вообще никакой логики никогда не бывает, можешь поверить.

— Ебаный ты психопат.

— Вот кто бы говорил, а! Ну — всё? Разобрались? Я есть хочу. Ты мне испортил всё воскресенье своим молчанием, дай хоть поужинать спокойно, — Кайло свирепо уставился на Хакса, как будто тот был виноват во всех бедах этого мира.

— А тебя никто и не просил сюда приходить, — заметил Хакс.

Кайло пожал плечами:  
— Ну ты же мне не отвечал на сообщения.

Конечно, чёрт побери. Что может быть логичнее.

Кайло наклонился поднять пакет с едой и ухмыльнулся Хаксу:  
— Кстати, классная футболка. Так и знал, что ты будешь по мне скучать.

— Нахуй.

— Позже, детка. Определенно позже.

***

— Знаешь, она это ненавидит.

— Кто — «она» и что она «ненавидит»? — Хакс грыз розовый маркер, просматривая распечатки сценария следующего выступления Органы и одновременно печатая заметки на ноутбуке.

— Моя мать. Ненавидит, когда выделяют её ошибки. Ты ещё и разные цвета используешь. Наверное, ты реально крутой профессионал, раз уж она тебя до сих пор не уволила.

— Что?! — маркер выпал изо рта; Хакс ошалело смотрел на Кайло, уютно лежащего наполовину под котацу — обнаженным. Они даже до спальни не дошли после ужина, Кайло выебал его прямо на столе, не удосужившись даже смахнуть распечатки.

Распечатки сценария, которые теперь были мятыми, местами влажными и пахли стыдом Хакса.

(Хакс ещё сначала презрительно фыркнул, обнаружив в пакете с едой лубрикант и новую пачку презервативов. Кайло тогда просто пожал плечами: «Подожди и сам увидишь».)

— Ты издеваешься? Я годами редактирую её речи! Она никогда ничего не говорила про маркеры.

— Ага, просто не удивляйся, если найдёшь в её кабинете мишень для дартса со своей фотографией. Спорим, у неё такая есть — как раз для подобных случаев. Ну, чтобы не сорваться на тебя, — Кайло зевнул и натянул на себя покрывало, моргая сонными глазами.

Он смотрелся очень мило.

— У тебя настолько детское мировоззрение. Твоя мать — профессиональный политик, если бы ей что-то не нравилось, она бы мне немедленно сказала, — Хакс снова взял в руку маркер.

— Или она просто боится, что ты сбежишь к Сноуку и сделаешь его президентом, если она будет слишком тебя критиковать.

Ого. Хакс внимательно посмотрел на этого голого шута. Не ожидал; впечатлило.

— А ты навёл немало справок, так? — поинтересовался он, отложив маркер и закрывая ноутбук. Всё равно он слишком устал; общество Кайло Рена утомляло.

 — Ну да, — подтвердил Кайло. — И я очень удивлён, что ты не работаешь на Сноука. Неужели он ещё не попытался тебя украсть?

 — Конечно пытался. И даже предлагал более высокую зарплату, — ухмыльнулся Хакс.

 — Так почему ты не ушёл?

 — Ему не стать президентом, — ухмылка Хакса стала презрительной, — слишком старый, слишком, чёрт возьми, жутко выглядит. Кроме того, я убеждён, что он занимается какими-то тёмными делишками; не хочу, чтобы моё имя упоминалось в такой компании. У меня вообще-то в планах головокружительная карьера, знаешь ли.

— О, даже не сомневаюсь. Иди сюда, — Кайло приглашающе приподнял покрывало.

Хакс — одетый только в трусы и футболку Кайло (новую, «Спокойствие и Акуна Матата») — поднял брови.

— Знаешь, у меня в спальне есть неплохая кровать.

— Ага, но это нужно встать и дойти туда. Так что мне и тут неплохо.

Хакс страдальчески вздохнул, но всё-таки перебрался к Кайло, прижался к нему и положил голову ему на грудь. Кайло обнял его и завернул их обоих в покрывало.

Было тепло и уютно.

Расслабляюще.

Хакс понял, что устал.

Очень устал.

Рука Кайло снова забралась в волосы Хакса и стала медленно массажировать кожу. Хакс просто растёкся по чужой груди от удовольствия и закрыл глаза.

Уютную тишину нарушал разве что тихий шум холодильника.

— …кстати, как прошла твоя деловая встреча? — спросил Хакс, уже почти заснув.

Рука в его волосах остановилась; Хакс почувствовал, что Кайло на секунду задержал дыхание.

— Просто отлично. Они собираются купить несколько картин, — ответил Кайло немного нерешительно.

— Это хорошо. Здорово. Я рад, — Хакс сонно улыбнулся.

И затих, убаюканный чувством тепла и безопасности.

***

**[7:49]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля я проснулся тебя нет  
 **[7:49]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты всегда так рано встаешь  
 **[7:49]** |)артВ3йд3р:?  
 **[7:50]** |)артВ3йд3р: бедняжка  
 **[7:50]** |)артВ3йд3р: хуже не бывает  
 **[7:50]** |)артВ3йд3р: мать с вами обращается как с рабами

 **[10:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: о5 заснул  
 **[10:16]** |)артВ3йд3р: ахуеный японский столик

 **[10:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля как ты жив до сих пор  
 **[10:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя дома ваще нет еды  
 **[10:53]** |)артВ3йд3р: плак-плак

 **[11:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: я в магазин  
 **[11:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: чо-нидь купить?  
 **[11:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты наверн прост не можешь дотащить пакеты из магазина своими худенькими лапками

 **[11:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: была скидка на смазку  
 **[11:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: купил 3 банки  
 **[11:33]** |)артВ3йд3р: надеюсь нам хватит  
 **[11:34]** |)артВ3йд3р: пока я не улечу

 **[11:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: терь мне грусно  
 **[11:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: вспомнил что скоро улетать от тя  
 **[11:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: мб ты хошь работать на калифорнийского сенатора таркина  
 **[11:35]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

 **[11:44]** |)артВ3йд3р: только понял ты ничо не прочитал  
 **[11:44]** |)артВ3йд3р: правда работаешь  
 **[11:44]** |)артВ3йд3р: эт так мило

 **[11:45]** |)артВ3йд3р: я купил курицу. буду готовить суп  
 **[11:46]** |)артВ3йд3р: потом буду дрочить на воспоминания  
 **[11:46]** |)артВ3йд3р: о твоей заднице  
 **[11:46]** |)артВ3йд3р: когда придёшь я тя выебу  
 **[11:46]** |)артВ3йд3р: будет ахуено  
 **[11:47]** |)артВ3йд3р: кста не хошь мне сделать подарок на рождество  
 **[11:47]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу тя выебать без презерватива

 **[12:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: спасите меня похитила какаят сморщеная бабулька  
 **[12:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: она всё знает мне страшно  
 **[12:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: заманила к себе  
 **[12:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: угрозами  
 **[12:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: чото готовит и говорит о тебе постоянно  
 **[12:14]** |)артВ3йд3р: типа она рада что ты когото нашёл наконец  
 **[12:15]** |)артВ3йд3р: и ты говоришь эт Я тя преследовал лол

 **[12:39]** |)артВ3йд3р: пох  
 **[12:39]** |)артВ3йд3р: она круто готовит  
 **[12:39]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тут жить буду  
 **[12:39]** |)артВ3йд3р: у нее есть еда

 **[12:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: омг  
 **[12:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: мис каната делает крутой самогон  
 **[12:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: называет его такоданский ром или както так  
 **[12:56]** |)артВ3йд3р: ахуеная штука

Хакс почувствовал, как у него дыбом встают волосы при мысли, что пьяный Кайло Рен сейчас лежит на диване в гостиной мисс Канаты и, наверное, в подробностях рассказывает ей, что он делал с Хаксом этой ночью. О боже. Он больше никогда не сможет смотреть соседке в глаза.

 **[12:59]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Беги оттуда немедленно. Ты вообще в своём уме? Кто знает, из чего она делает этот шнапс.  
 **[12:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Хакс безнадёжно вздохнул, бросил телефон назад в сумку и вгрызся в сэндвич с индейкой. Кайло, мать его, Рен станет причиной его первых седин. Сердито жуя, Хакс уставился в монитор и попытался снова сосредоточиться на работе.

Органы сегодня не было в офисе — слава богу — но она навалила на него столько работы, что Хакс задумался, не рассматривать ли это как наказание за то, что сын сенатора сбежал к нему и не спешит навещать свою мать.

Встречаться с сыном босса было очень — очень! — плохой идеей.

Но мыслительные способности Хакса абсолютно отказывали ему, когда он был рядом с Кайло. Хакс твердо пообещал себе выставить Кайло Рена за дверь, как только вернётся домой.

Пора заканчивать с этим сумасшествием.

(Нет, он не смог выполнить это обещание. Потому что когда он вернулся домой через несколько часов, Кайло поприветствовал его минетом, лучшим куриным супом в мире и клубничным мороженым на десерт.)

(Да блядь же.)

***

— Я так понимаю, у тебя обеденный перерыв в половине первого, да?

Мягкий шлёпающий звук кожи о кожу; Хакс застонал. В основном от раздражения.

— Блядь, ты мне засадил по яйца, только чтобы спросить, когда обеденный перерыв? Тебе что, со мной скучно? — зарычал Хакс и скрестил ноги за спиной Кайло, чтобы член вошёл ещё глубже. Оба застонали; Кайло лизнул его куда-то в район зажмуренного глаза.

— Вот почему ты такой странный, а? — задыхаясь, пробормотал Хакс и на следующие пять толчков бедер Кайло вовсе потерял способность говорить. Потому что да, ох, именно _так_.

Он разочарованно застонал, когда Кайло снова замедлился. Ведь уже почти… Почти!

— Получается, завтра в полпервого ты не занят? — поинтересовался Кайло светским тоном. Как будто он и не участвовал сейчас в сумасшедшем сексе.

— Конечно, чёрт тебя побери, я не занят! Эта штука потому и называется «перерыв».

— Какой ты у нас нетерпеливый, а? — Кайло вышел из него.

— Я тебе сейчас член откушу!

Кайло хмыкнул, шлёпнул его по заднице (он любил это делать), перевернул и заставил встать на колени. Затем — вошёл одним плавным движением, заставив Хакса судорожно вздохнуть, поцеловал его между лопаток и приглушённо прошептал во влажную от пота кожу:  
— Значит, у нас с тобой свидание.

Хакс только фыркнул — он был слишком занят собственным приближающимся оргазмом, потому что каждое движение члена Кайло теперь задевало его простату.

Этот идиот действительно знал, как обращаться со своим впечатляющим членом.

Уже четыре дня подряд Хакс находил Кайло Рена в своей квартире по вечерам. Он понятия не имел, что Кайло делал днём… ну, кроме набирания похабных сообщений и присылания ссылок на невозможные позы из Камасутры. Кайло явно куда-то выходил — каждый вечер на нём было надето что-то другое.

И он всегда, всегда дожидался вечерами Хакса в этой маленькой квартирке. Интересно, может, мисс Каната отдала ему запасной ключ?

— Ну-ка, детка, — Кайло прервал размышления Хакса, прикусив его за шею и взяв его истекающий смазкой член своей большой рукой, — давай ты сейчас будешь милым и послушным мальчиком и кончишь для меня.

Хакс выругался…

И кончил.

— Так как насчёт свидания? — спросил Кайло через несколько минут, вытирая Хакса влажным тёплым полотенцем.

— Отъебись, — сонно пробормотал Хакс и поднял тяжёлую руку Кайло, чтобы прижаться к нему. Кайло понял намёк и с поднятой рукой ждал, когда Хакс устроится рядом. Дождавшись подтверждающего хмыканья, он обнял Хакса, прижав к себе.

— Спокойной ночи, вежливый рыжик.

***

— Именно поэтому есть все основания полагать, что мы сможем перетянуть на свою сторону немало избирателей Сноука, если затронем в выступлениях тему… — Хакс запнулся. Такого никогда не случалось, когда он выступал с презентацией перед Органой и всеми сотрудниками офиса. Однако вид Кайло Рена за стеклянной стеной главной переговорной несколько раздражал. Что он тут делает?

Пять часов назад он на весу трахал Хакса, прислонив его к двери спальни. Подобное применение силы Кайло стало для Хакса таким потрясающим открытием, что он почти решился взять выходной, чтобы всё хорошенько исследовать. Но нет; даже восхитительный секс с Кайло Реном не смог отвлечь Хакса от его обязанностей.

Кайло радостно ему ухмылялся; пальто не было застёгнуто — отопление в офисе было выкручено на максимум. Из-под пальто выглядывала очередная нелепая футболка («Спокойствие и Бекон»). И тут он понял, что все остальные тоже, повернувшись, разглядывали Кайло.

Хакс с ужасом увидел, как Кайло прислоняет к стеклянной стене лист бумаги.

Ты забыл про свидание? :-*

Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет. Органа издала какой-то странный звук, подозрительно напоминающий смех, который попыталась скрыть кашлем. Она ни разу не спросила Хакса, не у него ли проводит ночи её сын; но все эти полузаметные улыбочки, которыми она его теперь частенько награждала, выводили из себя и без этого.

— Бен, заходи, — сказала она, — Бреннан как раз заканчивал свою презентацию.

Кайло кивнул, улыбнулся ещё шире и сел рядом с матерью — прямо напротив Хакса. Он смотрелся забавно — офисный стул ему был слегка маловат, и колени неловко торчали. Хаксу хотелось засмеяться. И заплакать.

— Извини, солнышко, — Органа похлопала Кайло по колену, — я отложила все обеденные перерывы. Если бы я знала, что у вас…

— Так, хорошо, — громко перебил её Хакс, — я бы предпочёл закончить с этим. Да. На чём я остановился?.. — Хакс хмуро посмотрел на планшет. Было нелегко сосредоточиться, когда рядом сидел Кайло. Хакс решительно отвёл от него взгляд, собрал всю свою силу воли, чтобы не отвлекаться, и продолжил презентацию.

Когда он, наконец-то, дошёл до заключения, ни у кого не было вопросов. (Типично для презентаций Хакса; он любил настолько тщательно приготовить и расписать материал, что никаких вопросов просто не могло возникнуть.) Он хотел обсудить презентацию с Органой и узнать её мнение о своих идеях, но Кайло уже встал и нетерпеливо ждал, пока Хакс выключит планшет.

— И куда же вы, голубки, идёте на свидание? — поинтересовалась Органа. Хаксу захотелось умереть на месте.

— Мам, ты его смущаешь.

— Да, я знаю. Так забавно видеть мистера Хакса покрасневшим. Знаешь, дорогуша, ты так даже на человека похож, — она улыбнулась. Хаксу все ещё хотелось умереть на месте.

— Я возьму свое пальто, а ты… ты просто жди около лифта, — Хакс очень сердился за то, что его унизили перед боссом.

Он вышел из переговорной, оставив Органу беседовать с её сыном. Закрывая дверь, он услышал, как она спрашивает у Кайло, встретился ли он уже с представителями Музея Современного Искусства.

В кабинете Хакс бросил планшет на стол и схватил пальто и сумку.

Кайло ждал у лифта — как его и просили. В лифте он накинулся на Хакса, прижал к стене и стал требовательно целовать, не давая вздохнуть.

Вообще-то Хакс хотел спросить, действительно ли «свидание» будет свиданием. Потому что зачем бы им устраивать свидание? Они и так вместе только ели и трахались. Постоянно. Но Кайло очень успешно отвлек его поцелуем, а затем, когда они вышли на мороз, взял за руку и стал рассказывать про какую-то выставку, на которой побывал с утра, и это должно было быть очень скучным, но не было. На самом деле Хаксу было очень интересно; а затем Кайло смеялся — наверное, минут пять, не переставая — потому что до Хакса только сейчас дошло, кто был автором той замечательной картины с туманностью.

— Ты немного туповат для такого умного рыжика, — сказал Кайло наконец. Хакс не опустился до ответа. Он смотрел под ноги, не обращая внимания на то, куда они шли.

Хакс вздрогнул, когда они внезапно остановились. Он осмотрелся в поисках какого-нибудь ресторана или, может быть, музея… Но они стояли у входа в медицинский центр.

— Что?

Кайло, ухмыльнувшись, потянул его внутрь. Какого черта? Может, у Кайло назначена какая-то процедура, и он хочет, чтобы его подержали за ручку?

— Кайло. Что происходит?

— Ну, это наше свидание, — в регистратуре он назвал свою фамилию. Да, ему было назначено… _им_ было назначено. Клерк кивнула и попросила немного подождать.

Кайло ухмыльнулся и поцеловал растерянного Хакса в нос.

— Будем сдавать анализы на венерические заболевания! — провозгласил он.

— …прошу прощения? — Хакс, наверное, просто что-то неправильно понял.

— Ага. Ты всё верно понял, детка, — Кайло наклонился и потёрся носом об его волосы, горячо задышав прямо в ухо. — Я же тебе сказал, что хочу в тебя кончить, хочу тебя заполнить так, чтобы сперма вытекала из твоей миленькой задницы — постоянно. Даже когда ты на работе рассказываешь моей матери, как избавиться от Сноука. Тебе понравится, рыжик. Тебе так понравится, что ты больше никогда не захочешь трахаться с кем-нибудь, кроме меня.

Он сказал это всё очень серьёзным тоном, и Хакс чуть не всхлипнул. Это просто смешно. Он не согласен ни на что подобное. Он должен немедленно послать Кайло нахрен; ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы из него постоянно вытекала сперма. Это же безумие какое-то. И вообще — какой идиот сдаёт анализы на венерические заболевания на свидании?!

Что, блядь, не так с этим парнем?

— Мистер Соло? — приглашающе кивнула медсестра.

Хакс последовал за Кайло без всяких протестов. Он вообще уже начал забывать, что у него когда-то была сила воли.

(Вполне ожидаемо, Хакс был здоров.

Кайло тоже.

Но это не делало Хакса меньшим идиотом.)

***

Они расположились на постели Хакса. Кайло, лёжа на животе, хмурился на телефон. Судя по мелодии, играл в Кэнди Краш. Хакс не представлял, как Кайло вообще мог двигаться после _такого_. И подняться. И достать телефон. Чтобы поиграть в дурацкую Кэнди Краш.

Сам Хакс просто лежал на спине, пялясь в потолок, и пытался отдышаться. Он не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Всё его тело было украшено следами укусов и засосов, на бедрах высыхала сперма Кайло. И простыня под ним была определённо мокрой — вот только подвинуться он не мог. У него вообще не осталось ни капли энергии после секса с Кайло.

— Ты просто невозможен, — в очередной раз сказал Хакс охрипшим голосом — Кайло всё-таки заставил его закричать. Один раз. Но всё-таки. Чёрт, ему придётся переехать, он никогда не сможет снова посмотреть в глаза мисс Канате.

— Невозможно сексуален, — поправил Кайло. Телефон в его огромных руках издал тревожаще потрескивающий звук, когда игра снова закончилась проигрышем. Интересно, сколько телефонов погибли жестокой смертью, столкнувшись с импульсивностью Кайло?

— И это тоже, — слабо признал Хакс. Это вызвало у Кайло победную улыбку.

— Что-то не так? Мне казалось, тебе понравилось. Боже мой, ты что — всё ещё не можешь отдышаться? Всего-то немножко побыл сверху, а выглядишь так, как будто у тебя приступ астмы.

Хакс похлопал его по мускулистому животу.

— Заткнись. Я просто не привык к такому.

— К чему — «такому»? К потрясающему сексу с парнем своей мечты?

Нет, он не будет на такое отвечать. Потому что очень хотелось ответить положительно. На всё.

— Что ты делаешь завтра вечером? — Кайло внезапно сменил тему, когда понял, что ответа не дождётся.

Хакс зевнул и повернулся на бок (с огромным трудом), прижавшись лицом к атлетической груди Кайло. Он вдохнул чужой запах и честно попытался собраться с мыслями.

— Завтра канун Рождества, — чёрт, сколько же времени прошло с того момента, как Кайло пришёл сюда и больше не ушёл!

(Не то чтобы Хакс на что-то жаловался.)

— Да, именно.

— Ну и почему ты тогда спрашиваешь? Ты разве не собираешься провести праздник с семьей? — спросил Хакс, не меняя позы.

— А ты?

Хакс пожал плечами:  
— Мне приходится навещать отца и его вторую жену каждое Рождество… но Сочельник я всегда провожу с Фазмой.

— С кем?

— С подругой.

— Рыжик, у тебя есть друзья? Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ну да, а ты, конечно, просто мистер Популярность, — зарычал Хакс, взглянув на Кайло. В карих глазах плескалось веселье.

— Еще бы! Я вообще-то живая легенда Венис-Бич у себя в Лос-Анжелесе. Ну, по крайней мере, мой член — точно. Был. Сейчас-то он принадлежит только тебе.

— Ой, я сейчас покраснею, — саркастично сказал Хакс.

Кайло рассмеялся, положил руки Хаксу на спину и стал медленно гладить его вверх-вниз, иногда сжимая задницу.

— Значит, ты идёшь в клуб с подругой? — спросил он где-то через минуту, одновременно пытаясь усыпить Хакса своими ласками.

— Угу, — кивнул засыпающий Хакс.

— А можно пойти с тобой?

— … почему бы и нет. Ты же всё равно не отстанешь.

— Просто очаровательно, Хакс. И так вежливо. Дай слово.

— Обещаю. Спи уже.

— Раскомандовался.

***

**[11:20]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я могу взять кое-кого с собой?

 **[11:25]** БлескСтали: омг. я ЗНАЛА что ты с кем-то ебешься!

 **[11:25]** БлескСтали: тебя хз сколько не было слышно. Писал ещё меньше чем обычно, я думала ты помер или трахаешься круглосуточно

 **[11:26]** БлескСтали: и кто это????

 **[11:26]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я могу взять кое-кого с собой или нет? Ты не ответила.

 **[11:27]** БлескСтали: а ну скажи. Скажи СРОЧНО. это кто-то из офиса? Нет. Ты говорил там все безнадежны. А сенатор? Как она? омг. ты ебешься с сенатором!!!

 **[11:27]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ответь. На. Чёртов. Вопрос. Гвен. Или я вообще не прихожу.

 **[11:28]** БлескСтали: ага, типа верю. придешь как миленький, сучечка. Да, конечно, бери его с собой. я не против.

 **[11:28]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Замечательно. Спасибо. Увидимся в восемь.

 **[11:28]** БлескСтали: ; >

***

— Кстати, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Хакс закрыл назад уже наполовину открытую дверь в паб и повернулся к Кайло.

— Ну, и? Фазма уже, наверное, ждёт. Я, вообще-то, никогда не опаздываю… спасибо огромное, что тебе приспичило потрахаться прямо перед выходом.

— Я получил несколько писем. В общем, мне нужно улетать уже завтра. Я думал, что смогу остаться до конца года, но не получается… Работа и всё такое, — он выглядел так, как будто ему было весьма неловко. Хакс вдруг понял, почему поцелуи Кайло в последнее время были такими отчаянными. И почему он постоянно сидел, уткнувшись в телефон, и даже попросил попользоваться Хаксовым ноутбуком. Хакс так и не спросил, чем вообще Кайло занимается на Западном побережье. Потому что если бы он спросил, всё это стало бы… слишком реальным.

— О, — у Хакса странным образом не осталось эмоций. Логично. Кайло здесь не жил, он должен был когда-нибудь улететь. Это было ожидаемо. — Окей. Конечно. Я учту. Пошли уже, наконец.

Он отвернулся и открыл дверь в паб с большей силой, чем было нужно.

Фазма уже ждала за их обычным столиком (сегодня его даже пришлось заказать заранее — паб был полон), и она вообще не заметила Хакса, когда они подошли, потому что всё её внимание было приковано к Кайло.

— Ну надо же, Хакс, — она осматривала Кайло сверху донизу, кажется, уже в третий раз, — этого прекрасного представителя рода человеческого, очевидно, не беспокоит, что ты такой мудак.

Хакс закатил глаза и привлёк внимание бармена — сегодня это был Дэмерон. Он попросил принести всё как обычно.

— Он тоже мудак, так что всё в порядке, — сообщил он Фазме. Она пощупала бицепс Кайло.

— Частенько бываешь в зале, а? — спросила она. Кайло кивнул.

— Сколько жмёшь?

Кайло сказал; Хакс ещё не успел сесть, а эти двое уже болтали о штангах и протеиновых коктейлях со странными названиями. Хаксу оставалось только ещё раз закатить глаза и прогнать мысли о Кайло, в потной спортивной майке, поднимающем штангу, которая весила больше Хакса.

По принёс большой кувшин ирландского пива, пожелал счастливого Рождества и исчез. Хакс наполнил три стакана и поморщился, когда бесцеремонная Фазма схватила его худую руку и подняла её.

— Жалкое зрелище, правда?

Кайло отпил пива вместо ответа.

— Ваау, Хакс, — Фазма ухмыльнулась, когда Кайло не поддержал разговор о физической форме Хакса, — ты его уже неплохо выдрессировал. Вот это талант.

— Да. Именно так, — сказал Кайло, подмигнув Хаксу. Тот фыркнул и уставился в свой бокал.

— Так как тебя зовут? — спросила Фазма.

— Рен. Кайло Рен.

— Это вообще настоящее имя?

— Для меня — да. Это мой псевдоним. Но я подумываю о том, чтобы сменить имя официально. Полагаю, это будет действительно хорошей идеей, особенно если моя мать не отступится от идеи участвовать в президентской гонке.

Фазме потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сложить картинку в голове. Она ткнула Хакса в плечо, громко веселясь.

— «Я не буду трахаться с сыном босса», да, Хакс? Деточка, я тобой горжусь, — она сделала вид, что вытирает слезу.

— Заткнись, ведьма, — фыркнул Хакс и ласково ей улыбнулся.

— Ага, ты б его видела в тот момент, когда он понял, что мы уже знакомы, — сказал Кайло, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий взгляд Хакса. — Кстати, чем больше я об этом думаю… Получается, мы с тобой тоже уже разговаривали.

— Да ну? Я бы запомнила такую классную задницу.

— Спасибо за комплимент. Но ты наверняка запомнила кое-что другое.

— Кайло, нет… — простонал Хакс.

— О чём это вы? — Фазма переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ты видела мой член, не так ли? Точно видела; ты наверняка просмотрела весь диалог с начала до конца… тогда, в клубе, — самодовольно сказал Кайло. Он, очевидно, очень гордился тем, что нашёл ещё одного человека, который может по достоинству оценить его член… и прилагающегося к нему Рена.

Фазма непонимающе моргнула, а потом, когда до неё дошло, чуть не свалилась со стула со смеху. Она смеялась не переставая, наверное, минут пять — и, немного успокоившись, расхохоталась снова, взглянув на пришибленное выражение лица Хакса.

— Боже, это лучшее, что я слышала в этом году, — она пыталась отдышаться. — Так значит ты — как там Хакс тебя называл? — «парень-с-огромным-членом»? Или «с-великолепным-членом». Чёрт, вот какой был шанс, что вы двое вообще встретитесь? Теперь-то я вижу, почему нашего деточку-Хаксика в последнее время было не видно и не слышно. Он, наверное, и ходит-то с трудом.

Кайло выглядел до ужаса самодовольно. Хакс решил заказать себе чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Не смей рассказывать ему _всё_ , Гвен, — он пожирал спину По ненавидящим взглядом. Нельзя ли побыстрее? Хаксу срочно нужно выпить. Рюмки три. Может быть, шесть.

И Фазма рассказала Кайло _всё_.

У Кайло был очень тёплый и уютный смех. Или Хакс всё-таки сильно напился? Наверняка так и было.

(Часа через четыре, когда они собрались уходить и Кайло отправился за их верхней одеждой, Фазма крепко обняла Хакса.

— Бренн, я тебя обожаю, — шепнула она, поцеловав его в щёку. — И его обожаю… ты же это видишь, да?

— Что я должен увидеть? — Хакс стёр со щеки её помаду тыльной стороной ладони.

Она только ласково улыбнулась и поблагодарила Кайло за свое пальто.)

***

Эта ночь была какой-то совершенно отчаянной и безнадёжной. Что интересно — для разнообразия именно Хакс сегодня не мог удержать свои руки от Кайло, трогая его везде, где только можно, на пути от метро до дома. Они много раз останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться под фонарями, ощущая, как падающие снежинки тают на разгоряченных лицах. Хакс чувствовал, что Кайло улыбается, прижимаясь к нему в поцелуе. Каждый раз.

Закрыв входную дверь, Хакс набросился на Кайло, стягивая одежду, целуя каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал. Сильно. Так, чтобы я вспоминал об этом неделями, — Хакс сглотнул слюну при виде уже стоящего члена Кайло. — Хотя нет, у меня есть идея получше. Ты просто будешь лежать, я всё сделаю сам — ты забудешь обо всём на свете, кроме меня.

Кайло зарычал и стал спешно вытаскивать Хакса из одежды — судя по звуку, брюки порвались.

— Но я и так забываю обо всём на свете рядом с тобой, рыжик, — прошептал Кайло, прежде чем укусить его губу в жёстком поцелуе.

Фырканье Хакса почему-то прозвучало как всхлип.

Ужасно.

Торопливо целуясь, покрывая друг друга засосами, они, наконец, добрались до спальни, и Хакс толкнул Кайло на кровать.

— Твоё дело — лежать смирно и миленько выглядеть, — сказал он. Кайло приподнялся на локте и ухмыльнулся.

— А это разве не твоя роль?

Хакс нажал ему на грудь, заставив лечь ровно:  
— Кайло, я же не могу миленько выглядеть постоянно. Это утомляет.

— И всё-таки у тебя как-то получается.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы за тобой всегда оставалось последнее слово, да? Знаешь, как раздражает? — Хакс рылся в тумбочке в поисках баночки с лубрикантом (уже второй). — Лежать смирно, понял? Я сам всё сделаю.

Член Кайло вздрогнул при этих словах; Хакс ухмыльнулся.

— Волнуешься? — он налил смазки на пальцы и опустил руку вниз за спину. Один палец вошёл легко; в последние дни он так часто трахался с Кайло, что лёгкая приятная боль вообще не проходила.

— Рядом с тобой? Постоянно, — Кайло жадно смотрел, как Хакс подготавливает себя. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, заметив, что Хакс ограничился двумя пальцами.

— Я хочу тебя чувствовать, — Хакс размазал остатки смазки по члену Кайло. — Я хочу тебя чувствовать днями.

Он забрался на кровать. Кайло положил ему руки на бедра и наблюдал, как его член медленно исчезает в Хаксе.

— Никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного, — выдохнул он.

Хакс закатил глаза. Он зашипел, когда боль и жжение стало почти невозможно терпеть; но ему хотелось этого. Ему хотелось этого больше всего на свете. Нетерпеливо и внезапно он насадился полностью, до основания члена — оба застонали.

— Бля, — выдохнул Хакс, закусив губу. Одной рукой он опирался на грудь Кайло, второй — на подушку рядом с его головой.

На мгновение всё замерло. Хакс наклонился поцеловать Кайло. Тот дрожал от нетерпения — казалось, что он готов был отдать всё на свете за возможность просто толкнуться бедрами вверх, просто выебать податливого и на всё готового Хакса. Но Хакс запретил — и его послушались. Неподвижность, казалось, вызывала у Кайло физическую боль.

— Боже мой, — Хакс немного поменял положение бедер, вызвав этим у Кайло судорожный вздох. — Да мне и впрямь удалось тебя выдрессировать. И как я только смог?

— Просто ты идеально подходишь мне… и моему члену. Ну так что — ты собираешься «сделать так, чтобы я забыл обо всём на свете», или ты врал? — спросил Кайло напряжённым охрипшим голосом.

Хакс в ответ приподнялся — так, что член почти вышел из его задницы — и опустился назад. Это заткнуло Кайло.

Через некоторое время мышцы Хакса горели от непривычных физических упражнений, он задыхался. Капли пота стекали с носа и падали на чужую грудь. Чёрт. Надо чаще бывать в спортзале. С другой стороны, он разве собирался часто заниматься такими вещами?

Он посмотрел на Кайло: искусанные губы, спутанные волосы, лихорадочно блестящие глаза.

И всё это из-за Хакса. Только из-за Хакса.

Он чувствовал, что Кайло уже на грани; большие руки до синяков вцепились в бедра Хакса.

— Иди сюда, — простонал он, потянув Кайло вверх за волосы. Его снова послушались; теперь, когда они оба сидели, Хакс обхватил его руками и ногами и поцеловал. Это было больше переплетение языков, чем обычный поцелуй; по спине Хакса поползли мурашки.

— Давай же, выеби меня вот так, — разрешил Хакс.

Рычание Кайло звучало не очень-то человеческим. Он схватил Хакса за задницу и без особого труда стал двигать его тело вверх и вниз, как будто тот был не более чем секс-игрушкой.

Хакс не знал, что он может возбудиться ещё больше; он прогнулся, громко застонав и позволяя Кайло трахать его, как захочется, доводя их обоих до исступления. Кайло по-настоящему закричал, кончая — и Хакс кончил следом. Ему даже не понадобилось прикасаться к собственному члену.

Они обессиленно свалились на кровать, даже не расплетая рук и ног, и лениво, медленно поцеловались. Хакс застонал, когда Кайло одним плавным движением вышел из него. Сперма вытекала на простыни.

Хакс уже почти заснул, когда услышал шёпот Кайло:  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, рыжик.

***

Ни свет ни заря его разбудили нежные лёгкие поцелуи. Чужие волосы щекотали нос; Хакс открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Кайло — полностью одетого и с пальто, перекинутым через руку.

— Мне пора, — грустно сказал он.

Хакс, нахмурившись, сощурился на будильник: ещё не было и восьми утра.

— Почему? — спросил он хриплым ото сна и их прошлых совместных занятий голосом.

— Уж не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я так и не навестил родителей. Днём у меня были дела, а вечера я проводил с тобой. Ну вот, мама топнула ногой и потребовала, чтобы я хотя бы ненадолго заглянул к ней перед отлётом.

Хакс попытался сесть, но его остановила тёплая рука на плече.

— Нет-нет, спи дальше. Я просто не хотел уходить не попрощавшись.

— Но…

— Держи, — Кайло сунул ему в руки небрежно завернутый пакет. — Откроешь, когда проснёшься. А теперь спи, рыжик.

На самом деле, поспать — неплохая идея. Хакс зевнул и закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами подарок.

— Значит — всё? Вот так? Это безумие закончилось? — сонно спросил Хакс. Кайло погладил его по щеке, и Хакс, последовав за рукой, прижался к ней и поцеловал ладонь.

— Оно не закончится, солнышко. Это я тебе обещаю.

Хакс кивнул и снова провалился в сон даже раньше, чем захлопнулась входная дверь.

(Через несколько часов он проснулся — растерянный и грустный.

Подарок Кайло оказался футболкой подходящего размера («Спокойствие и Командуй всеми!»).

Хакс порывисто вздохнул и уткнулся в футболку лицом. Он провёл в постели ещё не меньше часа.)

***

**[4:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: посадку объявили  
 **[4:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: наконец-то я сбегу из вашего ебаного холода  
 **[4:30]** |)артВ3йд3р: спс за ночь ;)

 **[4:31]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Всегда пожалуйста.

 **[4:55]** |)артВ3йд3р: Просто хотел сказать. Я рад, что встретил тебя. И… знаешь. В общем, если я когда-нибудь ещё встречу миленького рыжего парня… Я не буду с ним ебаться. Я хочу ебаться только с тобой. Вот. Как-то так, короче.

**[4:57]** _Звонок от Уизли_из_Слизерина!_

— Алё.

— Привет.

**[5:18]** _Вызов завершён. Продолжительность разговора — 00:21:23._


	4. Chapter 4

**[9:23]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля я наверн сутки проспал  
 **[9:23]** |)артВ3йд3р: никогда так много не ебался  
 **[9:23]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты точно не моя фантазия?  
 **[9:24]** |)артВ3йд3р: как поживает твоя задница  
 **[9:24]** |)артВ3йд3р: ?

 **[10:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: о5 стесняешься что ли  
 **[10:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: кста спс за вдохновение  
 **[10:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: пойду рисовать  
 **[10:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: надолго

 **[11:56]** |)артВ3йд3р: скучаю по тебе :(

 **[2:39]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Кайло, извини! Извини, пожалуйста. Я весь день провёл у отца в имении, только сейчас вернулся. И у меня был выключен телефон — отец их не любит, а я ненавижу с ним спорить. Я рад, что ты нормально добрался домой и, очевидно, не потерял своих способностей… к искусству.

 **[3:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Полагаю, у тебя как раз «вдохновение». Спокойной ночи, Кайло.

 **[3:11]** _1 пропущенный вызов от |)артВ3йд3р!_  
 **[3:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: Хороших снов, рыжик.

 **[12:23]** _Звонок от Уизли_из_Слизерина! Абонент недоступен. Оставить сообщение?_

 **[1:18]** _1 пропущенный вызов от |)артВ3йд3р!_

 **[1:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: прости  
 **[1:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: тольк проснулся  
 **[1:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя есть время пообщаться голосом  
 **[1:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: ?

 **[1:23]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я на совещании.  
 **[1:23]** |)артВ3йд3р: вчера ж было рождество???

 **[2:02]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Политика никогда не спит. В экстренных совещаниях можешь обвинять свою мать. Поговорим позже.

 **[2:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: я ревную тебя к моей маме  
 **[2:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: ебануца  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: ок  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: вобще-т я тож занят  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: деловая встреча за обедом  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: бб

 **[4:48]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я снова дома. Твоя мать нам дала дополнительную неделю каникул. Ты не поверишь, на какую тему было то совещание.

 **[5:02]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты мне столько еды запихал в холодильник. Я никогда не смогу это всё съесть.

 **[5:47]** _Звонок от Уизли_из_Слизерина! Абонент недоступен. Оставить сообщение?_

 **[7:56]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: А там идёт документальная передача про Бетховена. Тебе бы понравилось. Действительно интересно.

 **[8:11]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ты знал, что Бетховен ненавидел давать уроки игры на фортепиано? Но, судя по всему, никогда не отказывался, если ученица была красивой.

 **[9:33]** _Звонок от Уизли_из_Слизерина! Абонент недоступен. Оставить сообщение?_

 **[9:55]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Пойду спать. Я этой ночью спал часа четыре. Спокойной ночи, Кайло.

 **[11:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля хакс извини я не знал что встреча будет такой длинной  
 **[11:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: потом работал и не понял что телефон разрядился  
 **[11:19]** |)артВ3йд3р: извини  
 **[11:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля  
 **[11:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: извини пжлст  
 **[11:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты правда уже спишь? :(

 **[12:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: спн.

***

— В общем, меня пригласили в Сингапур.

Хакс уютно устроился за котацу и пытался одновременно не уронить телефон, прижатый к уху, и не опрокинуть миску с лапшой.

— Тебя пригласили, — повторил он с ноткой недоверия в голосе, — в Сингапур. Вот так просто.

— Нет, ну не совсем «вот так просто». Один местный миллионер коллекционирует произведения искусства, и у него, видите ли, нет времени прилететь сюда, чтобы посмотреть на мою последнюю картину. Поэтому он готов оплатить всё — все расходы по перевозке — чтобы увидеть тринадцать моих работ. Включая последнюю. Лично. Сумасшедший какой-то. И это всё очень кстати — я смогу совместить визит с приглашением от Токийского музея, они хотели обсудить возможность организовать небольшую выставку… тебе, наверное, не интересно это всё слушать, да?

Хакс только сейчас понял, как сильно он сжал телефон. А ещё — что он всё это время забывал дышать. Он глубоко вздохнул и потёр лоб.

— Нет, почему же. Я просто… я даже не думал, что ты настолько… Ну, я не знаю. Тебя вот так просто приглашают какие-то азиаты и…

— О боже, рыжик, ты что — ревнуешь?

— Кайло, не веди себя как ребенок, — фыркнул Хакс и услышал, как Кайло рассмеялся. Впрочем, тот понял намёк и больше не затрагивал эту тему. По крайней мере, пока что.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Кайло. Хакс услышал шорох мягкой ткани на заднем плане. Интересно, Кайло что — лежит сейчас в постели? Голый? Может, вспоминает об их совместных ночах?.. — Мне теперь надо думать, как всё это упаковать понадёжнее… наверно, придётся нанять какую-нибудь компанию, которая таким занимается. Рейс забронирован на тридцатое; не могу поверить, что буду встречать Новый год в Азии. В будущем! Понимаешь, Хакс? Разные часовые пояса! Я буду встречать Новый год в будущем!

Хакс фыркнул от смеха — а затем вздохнул.

— Ты настолько занятой человек, Кайло Рен. Как так получилось, что ты всегда мгновенно отвечал на сообщения до нашей встречи?

— Сам-то как думаешь? — спросил Кайло, дразнясь. — Я настолько сходил от тебя с ума, что просто не мог позволить тебе заскучать! Вдруг ты бы меня заблокировал…

У Хакса перехватило дыхание; он абсолютно точно не покраснел. Ну, почти. Надо было срочно что-то сказать, как-нибудь отвлечь Кайло от того факта, что он действительно ревновал и страдал от недостатка внимания. Потому что это было просто жалкое зрелище. Он услышал какой-то слабый мелодичный звук; Кайло выругался.

— Это что — будильник? У вас там — сколько… — семь вечера сейчас? Ты ставишь будильник на семь вечера? — раздраженно поинтересовался Хакс. Кайло только вздохнул.

— Нет, это просто напоминалка. Пора заняться работой и всё такое…

Он хотел как-нибудь пошутить про тот факт, что Кайло Рен, оказывается, знаком с концепцией управления временем — надо же! — но его мысли были слишком заняты тем фактом, что, несмотря на свою невероятную занятость, Кайло всё-таки умудрялся находить время для болтовни с Хаксом.

— О. Ну что ж, не буду отвлекать. Поговорим позже? Или вообще нет, — торопливо сказал Хакс, — то есть я хочу сказать, ты сейчас очень занят, а потом в самолёте поговорить не получится. А затем тебя соблазнят какие-нибудь азиаты и…

Кайло, кажется, собирался что-то возразить, но Хакс не дал ему это сделать:  
— Как-то так. Да. В общем, не буду тебе мешать. Просто… ну… то есть… просто дай как-нибудь знать, когда ты… благополучно приземлишься.

Долгая пауза. Секунд пять, не меньше. Хаксу хотелось умереть от стыда, потому что… Да что, черт побери, с ним вообще творится?

— Хакс, — вздохнул Кайло, — я… — он, кажется, не мог подобрать слов, — я бы хотел, чтобы всё было… Извини. Мне действительно нужно там побывать. Честное слово, я не всегда так занят.

— Всё в порядке, Кайло. Я тоже вечно занят. Если учесть, что твоя мать действительно планирует участвовать в президентских выборах… Думаю, всё станет ещё сложнее. Но я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. Наслаждайся путешествием, окей? Просто не пропадай совсем из мессенджера. Ну… в смысле… я был бы рад, если бы ты мне писал или звонил и… — он чувствовал себя очень неудобно, и кажется, Кайло это понял.

— Будешь скучать по моему члену? — самодовольную улыбку можно было даже услышать.

— Уже скучаю, — Хакс, вместо того, чтобы обидеться, покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Правда? Ты впервые это признал. А как насчёт моей тупой физиономии?

— Она не тупая, — вот теперь Хакс почему-то обиделся.

— Гм. Ну… наверное, спасибо, — неуверенно ответил Кайло.

Пора прекращать этот жуткий разговор, пока никто из них действительно не умер от смущения.

— Иди уже. Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится, — Хакс попытался закончить разговор так же оптимистично, как он это делал с рабочими беседами. Не получилось, естественно.

— Пока, рыжик. Позже ещё поговорим.

Кайло посмел положить трубку первым. Это несколько оскорбило Хакса. Ну и ладно.

Не новость, что Кайло всё так же был мудаком.

Хаксу он всё так же нравился.

***

— Прошу прощения?

Шокированный Хакс смотрел на босса, не в состоянии поверить в то, что он только что услышал.

Органа улыбнулась, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Ей просто нравилось выбивать у Хакса почву из-под ног, это он уже давно понял.

— Ох, ну не смотрите на меня с таким удивлением. Неужели вы не ожидали? Я даже не рассматривала другие кандидатуры.

Хакс приказал своей гордости заткнуться. Конечно же, сенатор просто шутит.

— Это потому, что… — он не закончил фразу, потому что полностью она бы прозвучала как «Это потому, что я трахался с вашим сыном?».

— Бен здесь ни при чём, — заверила его Органа, — я всё решила после вашего последнего повышения, а это было до того, как вы с ним познакомились. Кстати, как он? И где?

— В Риме, — не задумываясь ответил Хакс. Кайло разбудил его звонком в четыре чертовых часа утра. — У него всё хорошо. Без умолку болтает о Ватиканских музеях. — И тут до него дошло, что она спросила его о Бене; как будто у них были какие-то отношения. Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. (И Хакс, чёрт побери, жил от сообщения до сообщения.)

Значит, Органа знает, насколько Кайло влез в жизнь Хакса. Они что — вдвоём о нём сплетничали? Какой ужас.

— Ах, Рим, — она мечтательно вздохнула. — Мой медовый месяц был в Риме. Кстати, Бен был зачат именно там. Но вы, наверное, не должны с ним об этом говорить. Он вечно жалуется, что мои истории, видите ли, оставили у него неизгладимую детскую психологическую травму.

— Эээ…

— Не обращайте внимания, — Органа встала, обогнула свой внушительный стол и обняла Хакса. Он не очень-то понимал, что ему предполагается делать с собственными руками, поэтому просто замер, со страдающим видом дожидаясь окончания процедуры.

— Спасибо вам, Бреннан. За всё, — пробормотала она в его рубашку, затем — слава богу! — отстранилась и сделала шаг назад, улыбаясь.

— Итак. С июля вы станете официальным руководителем моей избирательной кампании. С нетерпением жду начала совместной работы с вами в этой должности. Вы это заслужили, и с вашей помощью мне, надеюсь, действительно удастся победить. И не волнуйтесь — если я попаду в Белый Дом, то для вас там должность точно найдётся.

Вот теперь он позволил почувствовать себе гордость за свои достижения и кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, мэм. Я вас не подведу.

Она повернулась к столу; Хакс вышел из кабинета.

Он стал торопливо рыться в сумке в поисках телефона, как только вернулся на рабочее место, улыбаясь при этом так, что болели щёки.

 **[9:12]** _Звонок от Уизли_из_Слизерина! Абонент недоступен. Оставить сообщение?_  
 **[9:14]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я буду руководителем избирательной кампании твоей матери. И она заверила меня, что планировала дать мне эту должность ещё до того, как мы с тобой познакомились. Чёрт. Я не могу поверить в это. Если она победит, я буду работать в Белом Доме.  
 **[9:14]** _Уизли_из_Слизерина прислал .gif!_

Сообщение не было прочитано. Хакс вздохнул и отложил телефон. Нужно работать. Кайло подождёт.

Как только он устроился в кресле и открыл последний файл, над которым работал, телефон завибрировал, почти заставив его подпрыгнуть.

Хакс улыбнулся, увидев имя на экране, и принял звонок. Смех, звон бокалов и:  
— Ты только что прислал мне джифку с Элмо из «Улицы Сезам» на фоне адского пламени?

Хакс хмыкнул и откинулся в кресле.

— Да, мне показалось, это будет к месту. И, господи Иисусе, это произносится как «гифка», а не «джифка».

— Я уверен, что правильно — «джифка». Кажется, её создатель так говорил.

— Ну так вот — ты ошибаешься. И если я ещё раз это услышу, то я заблокирую твой номер, — пригрозил Хакс, так и сидя с глупой улыбкой на лице.

— Ну это лучше, чем если бы ты меня заблокировал из-за моего члена.

— Я бы никогда не заблокировал тебя из-за члена; он великолепный. — Вот. Хакс наконец-то признал это вслух, как и подобает мужчине. Ну это же правда.

— Надо же, а ведь когда-то ты, помнится, грозился «заблокировать этого извращенца». Так значит, ты скучаешь по моему члену?

Опять эта самодовольная ухмылка (Хакс мог поклясться, что слышал её!). Но он был в хорошем настроении, поэтому просто сказал:  
— Конечно, скучаю. Очень. Я скучаю по нашему сексу и по тому, как неимоверно сильно твой член меня растягивал, — он постарался, чтобы в его тоне вовсе не было эмоций, и был вознаграждён судорожным вздохом в телефонной трубке.

Впрочем, прежде чем Кайло мог бы подумать, что разговор превратится в секс по телефону, он добавил:  
— Но я скучаю и по тебе в целом. Не только по члену.

— Рыжик… — фразу Кайло прервало чье-то оживленное «Кайло, где ты?». Хакс сощурился. Женский голос — и так близко; _слишком_ близко. — Чёрт, Хакс, у меня тут этот тупой светский раут. Очень важный. Я вообще-то позвонил, потому что хотел сказать, что вы с моей матерью — просто, блядь, устрашающая парочка. Если ты продолжишь работать на неё, когда она станет президентом — я, пожалуй, эмигрирую куда-нибудь. Потому что мне страшно.

Хакс ухмыльнулся.

— Осторожнее, Рен. Кто-нибудь мог бы подумать, что ты волнуешься, поладим ли мы с твоей матерью.

— Ладно, мне пора. Пока, Хакс.

Короткие гудки. Хакс фыркнул и отложил телефон.

(Оживленный женский голос из Италии его раздражал.

Весь день.

И вечером, когда он добрался до своей постели.)

***

Хакс расхаживал по квартире и не мог поверить, что говорит по телефону уже два чёртовых часа. И даже не с Кайло Реном. Нет, он разговаривал с собственной матерью; она настаивала на том, что он должен её навестить. То есть приглашала. В смысле, приказывала.

— Мама, — он очень старался говорить терпеливо. Даже в двадцатый раз объясняя, что он не сможет к ней прилететь. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, сколько всего ему нужно сделать; количество работы, которое подпадало под ответственность руководителя избирательной кампании, было просто сумасшедшим. Если бы он заранее знал, что…

Что…

Что у него не будет времени на…

Это, блядь, просто парадоксально. Кайло Рен наконец вернулся домой из своего вояжа по всему миру, и ему можно было звонить хоть круглосуточно, но теперь Хакс сам работал столько, что приходил в свою маленькую квартирку только поспать.

— Тридцать два года как «мама», юноша, помолчи! У меня юбилей. Ты вообще представляешь, каких трудов мне это стоило? Выносить и родить тебя? Мне было…

— Восемнадцать, и он был женат. Я помню. Ты мне каждый год рассказываешь. Что может быть лучше, чем когда тебе постоянно напоминают, что ты незаконнорожденный ублюдок, — с сарказмом сказал Хакс и упал на кровать. Он угрюмо уставился на потолок и закатил глаза, услышав, как она притворно возмущённо ахнула. Ей тогда очень повезло, что её семья была до неприличия богата. Дед Хакса отправил свою беременную дочь в Англию, в поместье своей сестры. Брендол Хакс признал сына, но так и не удосужился развестись со своей женой. Когда Хаксу было пятнадцать, они с матерью вернулись в Штаты.

— Бренн, — грустно сказала она, и Хакс сдался.

— Ладно, хорошо, я прилечу. Твой день рождения в субботу, так? Я забронирую рейс на четверг и в воскресенье обратно. Так нормально будет?

— Более чем. Спасибо, Бренн. Я тебя больше года не видела, ты всегда так занят…

Хакс не стал напоминать, что она вообще-то могла бы прилететь к нему сама. Потому что — чем она там таким важным занимается? Вином и коллекционированием портретов Жаклин Бувье?

— Я сама тебе забронирую рейс, хорошо?

— Мама, я прекрасно справлюсь, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Чепуха. Я заплачу за билет, и я забронирую. Пришлю подтверждение на почту. Мне пора идти; спасибо, что навестишь меня, Бренн, дорогой.

— Да-да, увидимся, — он положил трубку, даже не выслушав её ответ. Вообще-то он ждал звонка. Не от неё.

Хакс застонал, увидев три пропущенных вызова от Кайло. Чёрт. И почему его мать так любит поболтать! Он попытался перезвонить Рену — конечно же, никто не взял трубку. Кайло, наверное, разливает краску по стенам или бегает по пляжу — чем там ещё художники занимаются, Хаксу-то откуда знать. Он повернулся на бок и нахмурился. Закрыв глаза, попытался представить, что Кайло здесь, лежит рядом на кровати. Бесполезно. Он уже даже не мог вспомнить запах Кайло — или то чувство, когда Хакс лежал в его объятиях.

Хаксу его не хватало.

Ужасно не хватало.

Через десять минут пришло подтверждение о покупке авиабилетов. Хакс безразлично смотрел на экран. Ему не хотелось лететь к матери. Ему нужно было работать. По крайней мере, она оплатила билет бизнес-класса — он не вернётся на работу совершенно измотанным перелетом.

Вряд ли Органа очень обрадуется его внезапному отпуску. Но это был юбилей матери, и к тому же он смог бы попытаться привлечь кого-то из её богатых и влиятельных знакомых на сторону сенатора… Да, это должно было сработать.

Прошло постыдно много времени, прежде чем до него дошло, что он вообще-то летит в Калифорнию. Потому что его мать живёт в том же городе. В том же, что и…

 **[9:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Извини. Мне мать звонила, это было неожиданно. У тебя есть какие-то планы на выходные?

Конечно же, сообщение осталось непрочитанным и неотвеченным.

Хакс задремал. Через несколько часов его разбудил сигнал о новом сообщении.

 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: все ок  
 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: у меня все равно были дела  
 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: что с выходными  
 **[2:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: ?  
 **[2:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: хошь поговорить по скайпу?

 **[2:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Нет.

Но до того, как Хакс смог объяснить, Кайло уже, как обычно, прислал целую кучу сообщений.

 **[2:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты не спишь  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: я скучаю  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: скайп эт было бы круто  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: но меня пригласили на всякую фигню  
 **[2:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: и в сб и вскр  
 **[2:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: мб в другой день  
 **[2:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: ?

Ну естественно; чего ещё ожидать от Хаксовой несчастной жизни. Единственный чёртов раз, когда он будет в Лос-Анжелесе, у Кайло нет времени. Хакс даже не стал рассказывать, что летит в Калифорнию.

 **[2:06]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: ОК. Я пойду спать, поговорим позже. Наверное.

Он выключил звук на телефоне и постарался не обращать внимания на мигание диодов в тёмной комнате. Совершенно расстроенный, он закрыл глаза и мгновенно заснул.

 **[2:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты злишься  
 **[2:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: что ты хотел про выходные  
 **[2:06]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

 **[2:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля ты правда злишься  
 **[2:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: извини  
 **[2:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: извини я чтонидь отменю или перенесу  
 **[2:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: но что ты хотел  
 **[2:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: скайп  
 **[2:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: да  
 **[2:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: ?  
 **[2:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: или всётки прислать мне фотку твоего члена  
 **[2:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: скрасить одиночество

 **[2:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты чтоли заснул  
 **[2:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля  
 **[2:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: не злись пжлст  
 **[2:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: что мне сделать чтоб ты не злился

 **[2:12]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_  
 **[2:15]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_  
 **[2:17]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_  
 **[2:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: грусно дрочить на воспоминания  
 **[2:20]** |)артВ3йд3р: я так по те скучаю :(

***

Когда Хакс вышел из здания лос-анжелесского аэропорта, на телефоне было уже несколько непрочитанных текстовых и голосовых сообщений. Улица встретила его удушливой жарой; чёртова Калифорния. Он набрал номер Кайло, сев в машину («Я тебе арендовала авто. Ты же знаешь дорогу до Пасадены, Бренн, дорогой?»).

Кайло ответил после первого же гудка.

— Хакс, чёрт, где ты был всё это время?

Хакс откинулся на водительское сиденье и не смог удержаться от улыбки. Он всегда улыбался, когда слышал голос Кайло.

— Извини, я был занят. У меня неожиданно — гм — случился отпуск. У моей матери день рождения; к стыду своему, я умудрился совершенно об этом забыть.

— Так ты не отвечал, потому что куда-то летел?

— Да. Куда-то, — Хакс завёл машину и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Скривился, заметив круги под глазами. Возможно, ему действительно был нужен отпуск.

— Не хочешь рассказывать куда? Такой таинственный Хакс. Я тебя отвлекаю от насыщенного отпуска? — голос был грустным.

Хакс остановился посреди парковки.

— Конечно нет, — сказал он мягко. — Послушай, мне сейчас нужно доехать до матери, так что я позже перезвоню. Обещаю.

— Конечно. Пока, Хакс.

И Кайло положил трубку ещё до того, как Хакс что-нибудь ответил. Это было как-то… не очень хорошо. У Хакса возникло совершенно смешное желание поехать не в Пасадену, а на Венис-Бич. Это же совсем недалеко, так?

Он покачал головой.

Сначала — к матери. И вообще — у них с Кайло даже не было отношений. Совершенно точно нет.

В Пасадену.

К матери.

Именно так.

Он даже немного превысил скорость — как оказалось, только чтобы побыстрее застрять в ужасных лос-анжелесских пробках. Что, чёрт возьми, может быть ещё хуже?!

Он наконец добрался до дома матери — и преодолел излишне длинную подъездную дорожку — и его откровенно оскорбило, что поприветствовать его вышла одна из горничных (они так часто менялись, что он не имел понятия, как её зовут).

— Мисс Бувье с гостями в библиотеке, — сказала она с сильным акцентом.

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо.

— И её нельзя беспокоить. Мисс Бувье распорядилась, чтобы я проводила вас в вашу комнату, где вы сможете её подождать. Она должна освободиться к шести.

— К шести?! — Хакс вздохнул. Ну конечно — его мать и её замечательные приоритеты. — Это же несколько часов! Неподражаемо. Я прилетел сюда с другого конца страны, только чтобы…

— Мне очень жаль, сэр. Я просто передала её слова. Наверное, вы устали от долгого перелёта, может, вам следует отдохнуть? Я могу принести обед.

Хакс уставился на неё самым убийственным из своей коллекции взглядов. Она сделала шаг назад. Хорошо.

В принципе, он мог бы ворваться в библиотеку, открыв дверь ногой… Прежде чем он сделал из себя посмешище, завибрировал телефон. Ладно — он должен был догадаться, что этот визит был плохой идеей. Мать вечно занята.

Телефон снова завибрировал. А почему бы Хаксу не отправиться куда-нибудь ещё?

В какое-нибудь более расслабляющее местечко? А может и не только расслабляющее?

— В общем, просто заберите мой багаж, а я… поеду прогуляюсь. Она же не сегодня празднует день рождения, так? Так что я здесь не нужен. Да, — он кивнул, убеждая себя, — пусть не ждёт. Скажите, что у меня всё нормально.

И с этими словами он сел в машину, чтобы проделать долгий путь обратно.

(А телефон вибрировал из-за новых фотографий члена. Хаксу нужно было увидеть не только фотографии.)

Пробки стали ещё хуже; по дороге Хакс раза три почти потерял терпение. Наконец найдя, где припарковаться у Венис-Бич, он потратил примерно двадцать минут, уговаривая себя выйти из машины. За это время он успел ужасно вспотеть, и не только из-за нервов. Машину-то он заглушил сразу и, получается, все двадцать минут сидел без кондиционера.

Солнце нещадно пекло голову, когда он вышел на набережную.

Это просто безумие. Он даже не знает адреса Кайло. Конечно, он может позвонить и спросить, но тогда возникнут вопросы, и Хаксу придётся признать, что он прилетел в Калифорнию и даже не рассказал, и…

Блядь.

Он не должен был сюда приезжать.

Но он так хотел увидеть Кайло.

Он так скучал по нему.

Сильный морской ветер ворошил волосы и щекотал нос. Может, прогуляться по пляжу? Просто посмотреть на красивые пейзажи, определенно не думая о том, где может жить Кайло и в городе ли он вообще сейчас.

Хакс снял ботинки и носки и с наслаждением зарылся голыми ступнями в тёплый песок, который периодически смывали ласковые волны.

Пляж был потрясающе красивым; тут и там расположились любители позагорать (напоминавшие цыплят-гриль). Семьи с детьми резвились в воде. Более-менее профессионально выглядящие парни играли в пляжный волейбол. Может, сфотографировать и послать Кайло — без комментариев?

Хакс хотел бы увидеть его выражение лица.

Впрочем, может быть, ему было всё равно?

Может быть, Хакс слишком многое вкладывал в эту… интрижку?

Он остановился возле одного из полей для волейбола и рассеянно наблюдал за игрой — на самом деле не обращая на неё внимания. Ну, вообще-то, _кое на что_ он внимание обращал. Эти парни как будто только вышли со съемочной площадки «Лучшего стрелка». Атлетические точеные тела, потные объятия. «Лучший стрелок». Фильм, ставший когда-то для двенадцатилетнего Хакса настоящим откровением. Один взгляд на полураздетого Вэла Килмера — и Хакс понял, что он, кажется, гей.

Он начал задумываться, не купить ли ему солнцезащитный крем, как вдруг огромное тело впечатало его в песок и он почувствовал чьи-то губы на своих губах.

Какого чёрта?

Что, блядь, за нравы в этой вашей Калифорнии?!

Хакс, даже не задумываясь, пнул нападающего по яйцам и прижал его лицо к песку (ногой), когда тот, застонав, упал.

— Хакс, какого чёрта, — приглушённый голос, — ну, значит, ты точно не мираж.

Хакс, подняв брови, слез со своего противника.

— Кайло? Какого чёрта? — он сделал шаг назад; Кайло — во всей своей полуголой потной красе — поднялся на колени и смотрел теперь на Хакса, как будто тот был по меньшей мере богом солнца.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросили оба одновременно.

Парни-волейболисты грубо орали, чтобы Кайло «вернулся, блядь, уже» и продолжил игру. Он, не сводя взгляда с Хакса, показал им средний палец.

Хакс чувствовал себя несколько неудобно. Сердце колотилось со скоростью, наверное, двести ударов в минуту — потому что Кайло был здесь. Действительно здесь. Рядом. А ещё потому, что Хаксу совсем не хотелось признавать, что прилетел он на самом деле к матери. Может, Кайло должен быть для него на первом месте? Нет. С чего бы; это же не его бойфренд.

— Заткнитесь, — закричал Кайло волейболистам, — это мой бойфренд.

Гм.

Ого.

Он ещё не успел до конца обдумать эту фразу, а всё ещё стоящий на коленях Кайло уже обнимал его — прижавшись лицом куда-то в опасной близости от ширинки Хакса.

— Господи, Кайло, — Хакс неловко попытался вырваться из объятий этого великовозрастного ребенка. Люди же смотрят!

Кайло только обнял его крепче и счастливо вздохнул:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь. Вот мудак, а. Прилетел ко мне и не сказал.

— Не к тебе, — Хакс попытался возразить, — у меня тут дела. Я просто решил заглянуть на пляж. Внезапно.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. Его дыхание обжигало некоторые очень чувствительные части тела Хакса; сердцебиение ещё усилилось.

— Это правда. У моей матери день рождения, и она здесь живёт.

Кайло только шире ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно, — он наконец встал. Очень медленно, мучительно медленно, удостоверившись, что Хакс полностью почувствует его разгоряченное тело.

Хотелось большего.

— Ты далеко живешь?

Кайло снова счастливо вздохнул:  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — он взял Хакса за руку и потащил его с пляжа. Волейболисты провожали их неприличным свистом и требованиями позвонить с рассказами.

Кайло, ни на кого не обращая внимания, приобнял Хакса и зарылся носом в его волосы, глубоко вдохнув.

— Ты просто вот так, без вопросов, принимаешь тот факт, что я здесь? — пробормотал Хакс, прижимаясь к разгоряченному потному телу.

Кайло фыркнул:  
— Похрен на причины. Ты здесь. Это круто. Я немедленно отменяю всё, что запланировал на выходные. Поверить не могу, что моя мать тебя отпустила в отпуск. Она знает, что ты здесь?

— Да, она мне даже выдала задание полизать зад парочке местных знаменитостей.

— О, ну можешь начать с меня, — Кайло положил руку ему на поясницу.

Хакс хотел спросить, как далеко до дома Кайло, но они шли не больше трёх минут, и Кайло внезапно остановился и повернул — на огороженный газон.

Хакс попытался его остановить:  
— Ты действительно хочешь срезать путь через чьи-то частные владения?

Боже, как можно быть настолько ленивым?

Кайло фыркнул:  
— Не чьи-то, а мои.

Ну, по крайней мере, их до сих пор не загрызли какие-нибудь доберманы. Может, он не шутит? Кроме того, он даже достал ключ из крошечного кармана своих до смешного обтягивающих пляжных шорт.

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил Хакс, когда Кайло открыл дверь и отключил сигнализацию.

— Ну да.

— Погоди-ка. Ты что, богат?

— Вроде того. Тебя это заводит? — ухмыльнулся Кайло.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Хакс, — если бы я хотел себе богатого парня, можно было просто посмотреть на кого-нибудь из сенаторских знакомых.

Он немного раздраженно осмотрелся. Огромный холл огромного дома на берегу океана. Но здесь было так пусто — почти не было мебели. Возникало ощущение, что в доме никто не жил.

— Ну надо же, ты любишь мужчин постарше? — Кайло обнял его сзади.

Хакс вздохнул, почувствовав, как мускулистое тело прижалось к его спине. Правая рука Кайло скользнула под потную Хаксову футболку — а затем ниже — в штаны, сжав полувставший член через трусы. Задницей Хакс явно ощущал, что Кайло тоже очень рад его видеть.

 — А на меня смотришь свысока? — прошептал Кайло, почти касаясь губами чужой шеи. Хакс наклонил голову, давая лучший доступ к своему горлу, Кайло принял приглашение и поцеловал чувствительную кожу, оставив лёгкий укус, который тут же принялся зализывать.

Блядь, как же Хакс по нему соскучился. Он, не открывая глаз, нашёл рукой волосы Кайло, зарылся пальцами во влажные локоны и сильно дёрнул за них. Кайло застонал, сжав руку сильнее на члене Хакса — заставляя его вздрогнуть.

— Я всегда буду смотреть на тебя свысока, — пробормотал Хакс, медленно толкаясь в руку Кайло. Ему хотелось большего.

— Вот так, значит? — Кайло снова укусил его за шею.

— Да, именно так.

— Думаю, я могу с этим смириться, рыжик.

Что-то в этом ласковом обращении наконец позволило Хаксу окончательно расслабиться.

Он был здесь. И Кайло был здесь. Они были вместе — рядом. Они не виделись почти шесть месяцев; сообщения и звонки — это совсем не то. Он развернулся к Кайло (чужая рука, к сожалению, при этом выскользнула из его штанов) и положил руку на его талию. Затем — посмотрел ему в глаза. Тёплые, горящие страстью глаза.

— Я соврал, — прошептал Хакс.

Кайло взъерошил его волосы, затем — обхватил лицо обеими ладонями и нежно поцеловал Хакса в губы.

— О чём же? — от ощущения горячего дыхания Кайло по спине бежали мурашки.

— Мне кажется, — вздохнул Хакс, — что визит к матери был всего лишь поводом, чтобы увидеться с тобой.

Ну наконец-то он смог в этом признаться. Есть чем гордиться.

Ну и… Кайло же сказал «бойфренд», не так ли?

— Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, — Кайло поцеловал Хакса; жадно, требовательно, прижав его к ближайшей стене.

— Бля, как же я по тебе скучал, — прошептал Кайло между поцелуями и раздвинул ноги Хакса коленом.

Хакс ничего не мог поделать со своей реакцией на Кайло Рена, он даже не мог убрать со своего лица эту глупую улыбку. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй заставляли его вздыхать и стонать, и тянуться навстречу, и…

— Я тебя так выебу, что ты днями не сможешь ходить. И ни к какой матери ты не вернёшься, ты останешься со мной. Привяжу к кровати. Буду тебя ебать целый день, без перерыва. В каждом уголке этого дома и на пляже, везде.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс, с ухмылкой наблюдая за растерянным отшатнувшимся Кайло. Но Хакс даже не засмеялся. Ну надо же, у этого бедняги, кажется, и вправду есть какие-то чувства к Хаксу.

Ну…

Гм. Взаимные.

Вот как-то так, да.

— Не смотри на меня так; теперь моя очередь. Думаешь, ты один соскучился? Я вспоминал о тебе каждый чёртов день, — признал Хакс и толкнул Кайло в сторону лестницы.

— Что ты… — начал Кайло, но Хакс прижал палец к его бархатным губам и нажал второй рукой на плечо. Кайло понял намёк и сел на ступеньку.

— Тебе понравится; ты будешь кричать моё имя, ты меня никогда не сможешь забыть.

Кайло вздрогнул; Хакс, не теряя времени, избавил его от смешных пляжных шорт.

— Так вот чем ты тут занимаешься всё время? — Хакс облизнулся, увидев, наконец, стоящий член Кайло. Никакие фотографии не сравнятся с оригиналом, даже с правильной экспозицией и крутыми фильтрами (Кайло уверял, что инстаграммская «Валенсия» делает его член ещё больше на фотках). — Днями дефилируешь по пляжу, полуголый и потный, а потом рисуешь, — Хакс фыркнул и схватил Кайло за загорелые бёдра, заставив перевернуться. Он дотронулся пальцем между ягодиц, прежде чем широко их раздвинуть.

Кайло издал какой-то странный скулящий звук и положил голову на пятую ступеньку.

— Только посмотрите, — Хакс просто любовался, ничего не делая, — такой красивый. Везде. И полностью мой.

Он наклонился и провёл длинную мокрую полосу языком — от мошонки до ануса, засунув кончик языка в колечко мышц.

Стон Кайло звучал потрясающе развратно. Хаксу хотелось услышать ещё; и не только услышать. Он наслаждался этими звуками, вылизывая анус и толкаясь языком в тело Кайло.

— Надо же, какой ты узкий. Кто-нибудь мог бы подумать, что ты редко таким занимаешься. И всё же ты у нас живая легенда Венис-Бич, да, грязный мальчишка? — промурлыкал Хакс в разгоряченную кожу Кайло.

— Н-нет, больше нет, — выдохнул Кайло, пытаясь сильнее прижаться своей великолепной задницей к языку Хакса, — я ни с кем не был — ох — с тех пор как…

Хакс отстранился, напоследок укусив его за ягодицу, и поморщился, когда колени задели острый край ступеньки.

— Ни с кем? Ты, что ли, считал, что мы встречаемся?

— Конечно, встречаемся, — Кайло взглянул на него через плечо. Мокрые от пота пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. — Это только ты почему-то не в курсе. — Кажется, его голос прозвучал обиженно.

— Хмм, — задумчиво протянул Хакс. Кайло был прав. Наверное.

— Ну так ты продолжишь мне лизать задницу или нет?

— А тебе бы этого хотелось, да? — Хакс обвел пальцем мокрую от слюны дырку и засунул внутрь первую фалангу. Кайло вздрогнул и снова заскулил. Хакс, ухмыльнувшись, встал.

— Полагаю, спальня наверху? — он оставил Кайло на лестнице, растрёпанного, возбужденного и с шортами, болтающимися на щиколотках.

Второй этаж выглядел даже более пусто, чем первый — насколько это вообще было возможно. Никаких комнат тут не было, просто одно большое — нет, огромное — пространство, заполненное холстами, красками, какими-то кусками арматуры, сварочными горелками, белыми простынями, незавершенными картинами, скульптурами и набросками. Горами набросков — повсюду.

Это было настоящее царство хаоса. Всё беспорядочно и совершенно… по-кайлореновски.

— И где же ты, чёрт тебя побери, спишь? — спросил Хакс, услышав, что Кайло поднялся вслед за ним. Обернувшись, он ухмыльнулся. Кайло оставил шорты внизу. Он был возбуждён, даже очень. Раскрасневшийся член истекал смазкой.

— Чего-то хотел? — поинтересовался Хакс.

Кайло зарычал.

— Когда ты успел стать такой сволочью? Я же помню, как ты с ума сходил от меня и моего члена, — пожаловался он. Хакс рассмеялся. Кайло схватил его на руки — он не сопротивлялся, конечно.

— Я серьезно, — продолжил он, пока Кайло его куда-то тащил, отпихивая по пути ведра с красками, мольберты и сломанные кисточки, — где ты спишь? У тебя нет кровати?

Его бросили на кучу неопрятных бело-серых простыней, валявшихся прямо на голом полу.

— Ты спишь здесь? — спросил он раздражённо и застонал, когда Кайло стал кусать и вылизывать чувствительную шею.

— Нет конечно. Это для картин. Но я хочу тебя выебать немедленно и не уверен, что смогу дотащить до постели, — пробормотал Кайло. Хакс зашипел, когда зубы коснулись ключицы.

— Я вообще-то могу ходить, ты в курсе? — фыркнул Хакс, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы Кайло удобнее было стягивать с него штаны и трусы.

— Это пока что.

Хакс вздохнул, когда Кайло снова наклонился поцеловать его, вылизывая его рот.

Он поднял бровь и приподнялся на локтях, услышав знакомый звук открывшейся баночки лубриканта. Кайло выдавил немного смазки на пальцы.

— Откуда ты это достал?

Кайло ухмыльнулся и сделал картинный жест рукой.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — сказал он уверенным голосом. Как будто хотел убедить Хакса, что…

— Ты что — попытался использовать на мне джедайское убеждение? — Хакс еле сдерживал смех. Кайло широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами. И Хакс уже ничего не смог ответить — потому что палец Кайло скользнул в его анус.

Хакс охнул и откинул голову; он смотрел на потолок, ничего не видя. Хотя нет, видя. Он вдруг понял, что весь потолок — это одна огромная картина. Он прерывисто вздохнул, когда Кайло стал его трахать одним пальцем, одновременно оставляя дорожку влажных поцелуев по груди — вниз — через живот — чувствительно укусив бедренную косточку.

— Ты… а-ах… ты воссоздал фрески чёртова Микеланджело из Сикстинской… бля… капеллы… — застонал Хакс, когда Кайло добавил второй палец. Большие пальцы восхитительно приятно растягивали, заполняли его — именно так, как Хакс представлял все эти месяцы.

— Угу, — Кайло поцеловал головку его истекающего смазкой члена, — мне было скучно. — И он немного согнул пальцы. Хакс застонал громче, почувствовав прикосновение к простате, и начал двигать бедрами. Кайло замер и наблюдал, как Хакс насаживается на его пальцы.

— Ещё один? — Кайло ухмыльнулся при виде явного желания Хакса.

— Блядь, да, что ты спрашиваешь, — Хакс тяжело дышал. По крайней мере, Кайло хоть изредка следовал каким-то приказам; теперь в Хаксе было уже три пальца — растягивая его, подготавливая его для огромного члена.

— Скучал по мне? По моему члену? — Кайло слизнул каплю пота с его лба, — Скучал по тому, как я тебя ебал — когда ты забывал обо всём на свете? Хочешь меня, да? А ты это выдержишь? Я смотрю, ты тоже ни с кем не ебался после меня. Твоя миленькая круглая задница принадлежит мне, так?

— Да… да, — согласился Хакс. «Да» — на всё.

Кайло, очевидно, устроил этот ответ — он вытащил пальцы. Хакс поморщился от внезапного ощущения пустоты и приподнял голову, наблюдая, как Кайло смазывает свой член. Он попытался раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, когда Кайло склонился над ним, приставив головку члена к анусу.

— Чёрт, как же мне этого не хватало, — бормотал Кайло, целуя Хакса в мочку уха, — что же ты со мной делаешь? — Он скользнул внутрь одним плавным долгим движением. Это было одновременно слишком много и совершенно недостаточно. Хакс громко застонал (позже ему наверняка станет за это стыдно). Кайло рвано дышал и не двигался.

— Бля, детка, какой же ты узкий. Действительно ни с кем — и ни с чем — не трахался. Чёрт, это настолько круче, чем дрочить на воспоминания о тебе… Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного больше. Пожалуйста… — Кайло замолчал, почти вышел из него и жёстко вошёл обратно.

Хакс всхлипнул, попытавшись поднять бедра, чтобы двигаться вместе с толчками Кайло, но тот ему не позволил, прижав одной рукой за плечо, а второй — за колено.

Ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать — что угодно — но член, двигаясь в нём, дарил такие потрясающие, совершенные, невероятные ощущения, что в его сознании вовсе не осталось слов, только чувства. В редкой тишине между жаждущими стонами Хакса Кайло шептал ему, какой он замечательный, как он его никогда больше не отпустит, как он будет его ебать — снова и снова.

И небо взорвалось, и звезды заплясали перед глазами, когда Кайло, наконец, сжалился и, обхватив огромной рукой член Хакса, стал ему дрочить в ритм собственных движений. Хакс кончил на его ладонь и свой живот, вздрагивая от каждого толчка Кайло.

Кайло продолжил трахать чересчур чувствительное после оргазма тело. Хакс дотронулся до его лица обеими ладонями, стирая капельки пота. Кайло не отрываясь смотрел на Хакса своими большими карими глазами, такими тёплыми, такими…

— Блядь, какой же ты красивый, — выдохнул Хакс.

Зрачки Кайло расширились до предела; он сбился с ритма и кончил в Хакса, не прекращая двигаться до последней капли спермы. Затем он повалился на Хакса, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Хакс обнял его, наслаждаясь тяжестью его тела.

— Я не шучу, — прошептал Кайло через несколько мгновений счастливой тишины, — я тебя больше никогда не отпущу. Ты, чёрт возьми, принадлежишь мне.

Он зарычал и ещё раз двинул бёдрами, так и не вынимая из Хакса опавший член.

Хакс вздрогнул и укусил его за плечо:  
— Ну и хорошо.

Кайло вышел из Хакса и, вылизывая по пути его тело, расположился между бедер. Хакс ещё успел задуматься, видел ли он когда-нибудь кого-то столь же идеального… Когда Кайло начал слизывать и высасывать собственную вытекающую из Хаксовой задницы сперму, стараясь, чтобы всё осталось в чистоте.

***

— Ты издеваешься?! — спросил Хакс, с трудом подбирая слова. Это было просто… неподражаемо. Они стояли на заднем дворе особняка Кайло перед трейлером. Трейлером, в котором Кайло ел и спал. Было невозможно поверить. — У тебя замечательный огромный дом, и ты живёшь вот здесь?

Кайло стоял у открытой двери и смотрел на Хакса так, как будто именно он был здесь сумасшедшим.

— Ну да. В доме как раз достаточно места, чтобы заниматься искусством, — он произнёс последнее слово с таким апломбом, что Хакс решил даже не спорить. Такие мелочи, честное слово.

— Окей, — он протиснулся в трейлер, — а теперь приготовь мне то ризотто, о котором ты постоянно рассказывал. — Хакс плюхнулся на тесную кровать. Он устал. Его выебали. Он был совершенно удовлетворён. Всё было идеально.

— Всё, что захочешь, рыжик, — Кайло начал рыться в маленьком холодильнике, по пути достав откуда-то сковороду.

Хакс заснул под стук ножа о разделочную доску и очередную жуткую мелодию («Itʼs like that» в исполнении Run-D.M.C.).

***

— А чистой одежды у тебя нету? — спросил Хакс.

Он проспал несколько часов, а затем Кайло разбудил его минетом и тарелкой ризотто (вкусного, как в раю). А затем Кайло выебал его так, что трейлер подозрительно скрипел и трясся. В результате вся одежда Хакса была влажной от пота и спермы.

Хакс уставился на протянутую футболку. Большую и всю в пятнах краски.

— Ты в этом рисуешь? Это _не_ чистая одежда, — фыркнул он, но взял её в руки.

— Она чистая, — поспорил Кайло, — просто краска въелась. Поверь мне, это единственная чистая футболка в доме. Химчистка на этой неделе почему-то не работает.

— У тебя нет стиральной машинки?

— Я не заморачиваюсь такими мелочами.

— Ты вообще реальный? — вздохнул Хакс, разворачивая и натягивая футболку. Она была настолько длинной, что из-под неё не было видно шортов, и казалось, что на Хаксе ничего, кроме неё, не надето.

— Член у меня очень реальный, — Кайло облизал губы, облапывая Хакса взглядом. — Давай прогуляемся по пляжу, прежде чем ты поедешь обратно. Точно не хочешь остаться?

— Мне нужно как минимум должным образом поприветствовать мать. Но я могу вернуться завтра. А, к черту. Я _точно_ вернусь завтра.

Кайло улыбнулся в ответ. Это была очень милая улыбка, показывающая его немного кривые зубы.

Такой милый, такой идеальный, такой восхитительный… Чёрт, это уже было даже не смешно.

Кайло предложил Хаксу руку, и тот ухватился за неё.

— Только совсем короткая прогулка, договорились? Я и так не знаю, как доберусь до Пасадены.

— Конечно, — Кайло надел шлёпки, — совсем короткая прогулка.

Он обнял Хакса за плечи, а Хакс прижался к его боку. Под ногами снова был пляжный песок.

(Это была очень долгая прогулка. Настолько долгая, что она превратилась в прогулку по пляжу в лунном свете. Отвратительно романтично; Хакс чувствовал, что у него сейчас сердце выпрыгнет из груди.

Они сидели в темноте, слушая шёпот волн. Хакс прижался спиной к груди Кайло и мог ощутить его безумное сердцебиение.

Хакс был счастлив.

Абсолютно.)

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты снова улетаешь.

Огорчённый Кайло с надутыми губами смотрелся просто очаровательно, и Хакс почти собрался ему это сказать. Но ему было слишком грустно для таких разговоров. Он действительно не хотел улетать, но было воскресенье и завтра его ждали в офисе.

— Ну, мне нужно работать. Извини.

Неизвестно, когда они теперь увидятся снова; думать об этом было невыносимо. Почему, чёрт побери, почему они живут на противоположных концах страны?

— Да, я в курсе. Моя мать обращается с тобой, как с личным рабом. Ну с тобой она точно попадёт в Овальный кабинет, можно не сомневаться.

— Гм… возможно, — Хакс совсем не хотел говорить сейчас о работе. Скоро объявят посадку; его самолёт на Нью-Йорк вылетает через час.

Кайло крепко его обнял. Хакс уткнулся лицом в его плечо, цепляясь за Кайло изо всех сил. Тот не возражал.

— Позвони, когда доберешься до Нью-Йорка. Я постараюсь организовать себе какие-нибудь деловые встречи на Восточном побережье, не хочу снова жить без тебя месяцами.

Это было обезоруживающе честно. Сердце Хакса пропустило пару ударов.

Он не хотел уходить.

Он хотел остаться здесь. В солнечной Калифорнии. Он хотел спать в этом чёртовом трейлере и чтобы Кайло готовил ему отвратительно жирные нездоровые завтраки. Он хотел быть рядом с Кайло постоянно, каждый день. И представить Кайло своей матери — официально, а не просто бросив ей на прощание, что его бойфренд ждёт в машине и отвезёт Хакса в аэропорт (хотя её выражение лица, несомненно, того стоило).

Он хотел…

— Кайло, — прошептал он, подняв взгляд.

Кайло беззвучно рассмеялся, как будто точно зная, о чем Хакс сейчас думает.

— Я знаю, рыжик. Я тоже.

Он поцеловал Хакса — долго, невозможно долго, и подтолкнул в сторону стойки регистрации.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал он Хаксу.

— Обещаешь? — это прозвучало глупо и абсолютно по-детски. Но Хаксу было всё равно.

— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Кайло, поцеловал его ещё раз и отошёл.

Это звучало так безнадёжно и грустно, что Хаксу оставалось только повернуться и уйти. Иначе он бы сейчас снова обнял Кайло и уволился из сенаторского офиса.

(Он мог думать только о Кайло. О его лице, его волосах, его руках, его члене, его характере, его… только о нём.

Чёрт побери, да он же влю…)

 **[1:02]** _Уизли_из_Слизерина прислал фотографию!_  
 **[1:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: фадфафдафзщьшщгффэффащ  
 **[1:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты только что  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: прислал мне фото члена  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: омг ты залогинился в самолётный wifi чтобы прислать мне   
**[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: фото члена  
 **[1:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты его вытащил сфоткать в том маленьком туалете

 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: я люблю тебя я так люблю тебя  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: я тебя обожаю  
 **[1:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: люблю люблю люблю

 **[1:11]** |)артВ3йд3р: Я такой трус. Мне нужно было тебе это сказать там в аэропорту. Я тебя люблю. Очень сильно.

 **[1:11]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я тоже тебя люблю, Кайло.  
 **[1:11]** |)артВ3йд3р: бля.  
 **[1:12]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Да.

 **[1:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: мы чтонидь придумаем обещаю я тя люблю  
 **[1:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: я помру если тя скоро не увижу  
 **[1:12]** |)артВ3йд3р: прилечу как только смогу

 **[1:13]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Да. Нам придётся что-нибудь придумать :)

 **[1:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: позвони когда будешь дома  
 **[1:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: бб  
 **[1:13]** |)артВ3йд3р: пойду дрочить на твой член

***

**[5:56]** |)артВ3йд3р: как там в вашингтоне  
 **[5:56]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

 **[6:44]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Слишком большая квартира. Огромная, в ней так пусто. Зачем ты меня убедил снять четырёхкомнатную?

 **[7:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: мне нужен кабинет  
 **[7:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: рисовать  
 **[7:02]** |)артВ3йд3р: пока я не нашел студию

 **[7:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Зачем тебе нужен кабинет в МОЕЙ квартире? Ты тут даже не живёшь.

 **[7:04]** |)артВ3йд3р: скоро перееду

 **[7:04]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Куда?

 **[7:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: к тебе кншн

 **[7:06]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: А ты не думал, ну я не знаю, предупредить меня заранее?

 **[7:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: эт сюрприз был  
 **[7:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: …  
 **[7:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: можно я буду у тя жить  
 **[7:06]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

 **[7:07]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Не знаю. Возможно. Наверное.

 **[7:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты улыбаешься  
 **[7:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: признайся  
 **[7:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты меня любишь

 **[7:08]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Я люблю твой член, да. Твоя единственная положительная черта.

 **[7:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: вот ща обидно было  
 **[7:08]** |)артВ3йд3р: так чо  
 **[7:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: можно  
 **[7:09]** |)артВ3йд3р: у тя жить?

 **[7:09]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Конечно.

 **[7:10]** _Звонок от |)артВ3йд3р!_

***

**[2:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: ты ушел рано  
 **[2:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: мы не поебались  
 **[2:25]** |)артВ3йд3р: хочу тя  
 **[2:26]** |)артВ3йд3р: какие на тебе ща трусы  
 **[2:26]** |)артВ3йд3р:?

 **[2:33]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Никакие! Потому что ты опять не переложил бельё из стиральной машинки в сушилку. Сто раз ведь просил.

 **[2:34]** |)артВ3йд3р: секси

 **[2:35]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Отъебись. Я бегаю по чёртовому Белому Дому без чёртовых трусов. И готов поспорить, твоя мать это откуда-то знает.

 **[2:35]** |)артВ3йд3р: лол

 **[2:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: молоко кончилось  
 **[2:36]** |)артВ3йд3р: купи

 **[2:37]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Осторожнее, Рен.

 **[2:37]** |)артВ3йд3р: :-*  <3

***

**[4:59]** |)артВ3йд3р: Везде. Всегда. Я сделаю для тебя что угодно.

 **[5:02]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Звучит как плохие стихи.

 **[5:03]** |)артВ3йд3р: Это моя клятва.

 **[5:03]** Уизли_из_Слизерина:?

 **[5:04]** _|)артВ3йд3р прислал фотографию!_

 **[5:05]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: У тебя на члене лежит красивое кольцо.

 **[5:05]** |)артВ3йд3р: Ага. Что скажешь?

 **[5:06]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Ну, это выглядит эстетически приятно.

 **[5:06]** |)артВ3йд3р: Я не об этом!

 **[5:06]** Уизли_из_Слизерина: Нет?

 **[5:07]** |)артВ3йд3р: :(

 **[5:08]** _Звонок от |)артВ3йд3р!_

— Да. Да, тупой ты лось. Да.

— Бля, спасибо. Ты меня заставил поволноваться, рыжик.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ты что, плачешь?

— …нет. Заткнись…

— Прислать фотку члена? Это тебя обрадует.

— Да. Давай.

— Окей. Люблю тебя.


End file.
